


A life long forgotten

by Tseng



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/pseuds/Tseng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a hundred years have passed since Sephiroth's fall from grace, and the fall of Shinra. The world is thrown into chaos as powers fight to gain control of a world in turmoil, each power fighting to gain the upper hand by any means nessicary. As the world wars, the planet is dying.. Jenova is corroding the lifestream from within. Knowing the end is near the planet sends those of her children still alive from the age of Shinra back to correct all that has been done, to keep Sephiroth from becoming part of the life stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

A life long since forgotten -1

* * *

_How long has It been now since you left this world? Forty, fifty years? I have long since lost count of the years as they pass by, it's hard to really tell the passage of time when you have no one. I'm sure if you were here now you would tell me to move on with my life, but… how can I?_

_You were always there for me even when the others gave up on me, even though I could never return the love you so desperately wanted from me. You were always the rock that kept me grounded through everything we went through._

A lone figure knelt down in front of a large gravestone the rain soaking the figure going unnoticed.

_I hope Marline has found you and you are watching over her, I wasn't able to attend the funeral but I know she was surrounded by those that cared for her most. Please Tifa, watch over her family as we go through these turbulent times…_

Pushing himself up the figure regarded the dual headstone in front of him, engraved alongside that of her husband's was Tifa's name. it had been nearly fifty years since she was placed into the ground in the large cemetery on the edge of the sprawling metropolis which was known as Edge.

She had died in her sleep at the ripe old age of ninety eight, her family surrounding her as her health failed. Tifa was one of the last of their group to subcome to death's cold embrace, Barret had been the first his death a tragic accident at one of his oil rigs; he was only forty three. The others had perished over time either from illness or old age, only two remained..

Shaking his head the silent figure pushed the dark memories of his long lost friends back into the recesses of his mind. They were gone, nothing would ever bring them back he truly was alone in the world now..

They had noticed it right around his forty fifth birthday, while everyone in their group was starting to gain lines in their faces and grey in their hair he had not aged a day since the battle of the remnants.

Passing a highly polished marble tomb the figure stopped, brilliant mako blue eyes staring back at his reflection. Blond unruly spiked hair was still as vibrant as the day he joined Shinra's SOLDIER cadet program, his skin a light sun kissed tan from years of traveling the continents in his bid to find peace.

It had been well over one hundred years since Sephiroth's fall from grace and the destruction of Midgar, yet here he stood looking as he did all those years ago. Cloud Strife had stopped aging..

Turning away from his reflection Cloud tried to ignore the bitter voice rising in the back of his mind. He avoided his reflection at all cost, as it served as nothing more than a bitter reminded that he was nothing more than a monster created by a depraved sick scientist.

Placing his glasses on he threw his leg over Fenrir, the engine purring under him. He could not remain here any longer, he was in danger here. Gunning Fenrir he shot out of the graveyard and back out into the slowly flourishing wastes. Now that Midgar and Shinra were no longer draining the earth of all its life force the planet was making a comeback, green now dotted the once barren land. The decaying skeleton of Midgar was slowly eroding away the plants reclaiming it as well.

The world was changing, though for the better he was uncertain. With the fall of Shinra and the death of Rufus Shinra and no heir the empire had fallen sending the world into a state of chaos. Though Shinra had been a global power the lands had prospered and were unified; now they were in a state of upheaval. Families and towns rebelling and trying to gain the ultimate power over everyone else.

Edge had become the new capital of the eastern continent, one of the many oil companies holding the power over the continent. Wutai under the rule of Yuffie had once more reclaimed their independence and was flourishing as it had before the Demon of Wutai brought them to their knees.

The western continent was currently under the control of what was left of the followers of Dio of the Golden Saucer. It had been many centuries since Cloud last stepped onto the continent of his birth, and frankly it was going to stay that way.

While Edge was a safe haven from the turbulent wars being raged between families for control there was not a single place that he could escape to where he would not be hunted for.

Just like in the days of Shinra those in power were always looking for ways to obtain even more power, SOLDIER while having been made obsolete during meteor fall the stories of their power continued on. Scientist were trying to recreate the legendary SOLDIERs of the day of Shinra but with little success.

Cloud had come under fire some seventy years ago when a scientist had recognized him as SOLDIER. Not only was he one of the last SOLDIER alive (though he never actually was SOLDIER) they also discovered that Cloud was no longer aging.

Now the scientists of the major powers were constantly chasing him trying to capture him to unlock the secret of his eternal youth and the secrets of SOLDIER.

Constantly hunted, Cloud was forced to move constantly, never was he allowed to remain in one place for more than a single night. For a few years he had found refuge in the old Geostigma lodge that had once housed Rufus Shinra, but even that was short lived.

He was grateful that Vincent was pretty well unknown, a few times over the past hundred years he had run into the ex-Turk. Like Cloud, Vincent had taken to wandering the world never staying in one place more than a few days to a few weeks before moving once more.

Just like Cloud the man was simply trying to exist away from becoming a science experiment once more. The last he had seen the man was down in the forgotten city where he lived for the most part in silence, though he never stayed there long in case people started to search the area. Like the changing times he too had even changed his appearance, gone was the long red cloak instead he now donned a light crimson duster similar to that which his son wore; instead of pauldrons two Kevlar wraps of identical colored fabric hung over his shoulders down to his mid biceps giving it a very old west type look. He still wore his normal leather outfit but had gotten rid of the golden boots in favor of black leather chocobo boy boots with gold accents. The red wrap around his head was now used as a tie for the jacket and his now waist length black hair was allowed to fall naturally around his face.

That had been nearly ten years ago, he silently had to wonder if Vincent was still alright. The scientist were starting to become desperate to catch him, hopefully those few visits and nights spent with the ex-Turk did not bring him into the spotlight.

Pushing rain soaked hair from his face Cloud silently parked Fenrir in the woods surrounding Kalm, it had been many years since he had last been here hopefully no one would recognize him and Florin oil would not be waiting for him here.

Pulling a camo mesh from the back compartment Cloud threw it over his precious bike knowing that it would afford it a little cover from those brave enough to step into the woods.

Pulling the sweatshirt hood over his head to hide his hair he pulled the over jacket closer around him. Thankfully the glasses he had specially made years and years ago hid the glow from his eyes. Though SOLDIER had faded into stories people would still point out his glowing eyes, he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible until he could reach his next destination.

If it were not for the fact his food supply was running low he never would have stopped this close to Edge. Kalm which had once been a beautiful village on the northern coast was now to Edge what Junon had been to Midgar.

Pulling his coat closer around his lower face Cloud silently slipped into the center of town, thankfully it was raining and so people would not find his behavior strange.

The new Florin Security forces could be seen walking down the streets, rifles slung over their shoulders. Though Kalm had grown in leaps and bounds this new darker security force had everyone living in fear. Snorting Cloud ducked into the nearest produce store, he used to think the Shinra security force was bad, those guys were tame compared to these morons.

Looking out the shop window he watched a pair walk by not even looking in. what he would give to have the comforting weight of First Tsurugi on his back once more.

Shortly after the rise of Florin oil, (once known as Wallace Oil) all weapons had been outlawed unless you were part of the security force. Think that stopped him? HA! No, he currently had several small daggers hidden on his person along with a .45 semi auto tucked into his belt, and let's not forget the bracer tucked under his jacket sleeve holding several different materia.

Moving away from the window he started to browse through the shop, his enhanced senses keen on that around him. It was only his enhanced hearing that allowed him to hear the quiet whispers from a shelf behind him that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Rude, hurry up yo! Those damn security forces are crawling all around the damn city."

He knew that voice, hell how could he ever forget the brash tenor of the second in command Turk. Shaking his head violently Cloud inched to the edge of the isle, there was no way in hell Reno and Rude could still be alive!

Turning the corner he felt his heart stop dead in his chest for standing not 10 feet in front of him were two faces he never in his life would have ever dreamed of seeing again. His back slightly to him, brilliant red spiked hair with a waist length rat tail was none other than Reno. Standing next to him, normal shades perched on his nose was the dark skinned bald headed Rude.

From what little he could see of their faces just like him, it appeared neither had aged past their early twenties.

"Rude..Reno."

Instantly both men stiffened and whirled around. Seeing them both Cloud couldn't help the bright smile that crossed his face relief flooding his chest, he wasn't alone!

"Who the hell are you yo! How do you know who we are." Reno was watching him warily, even though neither had obvious weapons Cloud knew Rude himself was the weapon.

Taking a step forward Cloud watched the two of them, "Reno, you have been saying yo after every sentence since I first met you in sector seven." Rude tilted his head slightly as his partner gaped like a fish out of water. Even though you couldn't see his eyes he was looking over the figure in front of him, he recognized that voice.

"Cloud Strife?"

"Holy shit! Are you kidding yo?" Reno raced forward his hands gripping onto Cloud's shoulders as he peered into the hood of the sweatshirt. Sure enough hidden under the black fabric was the trade mark yellow spikes and the little scar he knew Cloud had on his left eyebrow.

"Gaia be dammed, spike it is you!" excited aquamarine eyes were smiling up at him, "We've been searching for you yo, but we didn't know if you were still alive or had been captured by Florin."

Cloud shook his head, "Should know I'm not that easily caught." He reached out and grasped Reno's arms in return; he could not believe this he had to be dreaming. "How are you still alive?"

"It's a long story yo," Reno smiled brightly up at him, several years after the final battle with Sephiroth the three of them had come to terms with each other and even started a tentive friendship.

"A story that will be best explained back home, we've been here to long as it is." Rude cut in, his deep voice low as he glanced around the small shop, nodding Reno turned back to Cloud as Rude disappeared to perches their items.

"Spiky, come with us. Rufus built us a sanctuary before he passed on, we've been there undisturbed for almost seventy years now."

"Somewhere I don't have to run anymore?" Reno nodded smiling brightly and pulled him up to where Rude was waiting for them. "Thanks yo!" he called to the shop keeper and pulled Cloud out of the shop.

Thankfully as they left there was no sign of the security force. "How did you get here spike?" Reno kept his voice low knowing damn well the wanna be SOLDIER could hear him perfectly. "Fenrir is parked out in the woods just north of here."

" Reno, go with Cloud I'll meet you two up by the stream and we'll put his bike in the truck." Rude didn't wait for an answer instead heading off to where their large truck was parked.

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?" Cloud asked softly his eyes sweeping across the large city constantly. "I little yo, but we normally don't come down from the sanctuary. We come down every few years and scout the big towns trying to find others and get supplies that aren't delivered up to us if we run low."

"Others?" Cloud asked as they moved out of the town towards the forest. "Yeah, I'll explain once we're out of harms way yo." Nodding the two fell into silence their senses trained for any possible security forced that wandered out into the outlying forest. Thankfully they made it to where Fenrir was still hidden without incident.

"Reno, have you seen Vincent at all?" Cloud watched the young Turk judging his reaction as he folded up the cover and shoved it back into it's place.

"Yeah, he's up at the sanctuary, has been for about ten years now yo." Relief spread through Cloud's chest hearing that Vincent was safe.

Climbing on he felt the Turk jump on behind him, his lean fingers gripping into the shoulders of his jacket. "Thank gaia we're friend huh." Reno smirked behind him and laughed, "I wouldn't be doing this if we weren't yo! You know where the stream is north of here?"

"Thankfully yes." Pulling out of the forest Cloud steered the bike up towards the northern river. Thankfully this road was not as well traveled as say the highway leading from Kalm to Edge, security patrols would be few and far between at his point.

It was amazing how oppressive this new government was becoming. When Shinra had been in power only those that lived on the plate or worked for the company were forced to carry ID cards, now though, everyone was given a number and a ID card if they lived on the eastern continent.

Security patrols that roamed the streets could ask you at absolute random to see your ID card, if you forgot it or was like Cloud who didn't have one you were given over the government. Made getting through checkpoints very interesting.

Pulling up to the river he smiled seeing a old Shinra truck waiting just across the bridge, Rude standing next to the open back, a ramp already laid down for ease of access. Gunning Fenrir across the bridge Cloud expertly maneuvered the bike up into the back of the truck. It was similar in design to the ones the WRO used during the assault on Deepground.

Throwing down the kickstand Reno and Cloud quickly moved out of the back allowing Rude to lift the ramp and shut the door. Jumping into the front Reno took the middle seat being the skinniest of them and stretched out sighing happily as Cloud moved in next to him. "We never thought we would find you." He turned to watched Cloud as Rude got in and started up down the road.

"I didn't know anyone else was still alive other than Vincent and myself, you said there were others."

Leaning back in the seat like he didn't have a care in the world Reno smirked his aquamarine eyes watching the road in front of them. "15 now that we found you." Fifteen? Blinking slowly Cloud turned to regard the two, "Who all is still alive?"

"SOLDIER and Turks," Rude said keeping his eyes on the road, they had turned off the main road and were heading up into the mountains towards the chocobo farm. "Boss man thinks it's whatever they did to enhance us that is keeping us from aging, when we discovered that we weren't aging we started putting our amazing tracking skills to use finding as many remaining SOLDIER and Turks as we could."

"Turks are enhanced also?" he never knew this, though that would explain how Rude could take a street sign to the head and still function. "Yep, we're just not as enhanced as SOLDIER."

"Anyone up there that I will know? Other than Vincent." Reno smirked more and closed his eyes, "Just have to wait and find out yo!"

* * *

 

It was nearly three hours later when the truck pulled up to a massive waterfall tucked into the mountain side. Pulling his head off the window where he had been cat napping Cloud watched as Rude expertly drove the massive Shinra truck along a narrow rock wall and behind the waterfall. Eyes widening Cloud leaned out the window as they drove into a massive cave, but that wasn't what was causing the wide eyed reaction.

Situated around the massive cave were Shinra trucks and several Shinra helicopters, all in perfect working order by the looks of them. "Go ahead and pulled your bike out and park it over there with the rest." Rude pointed to where there was a lineup of other bikes against the far wall, nodding Cloud jumped out as soon as the van was parked.

Walking his bike over he made sure to have plenty of room he popped the wings open revealing his beloved First Tsurugi and Zack's buster sword.

When the world had started to turn he had removed the sword from its spot in Aerith's church, fitting a new rack on his bike to accommodate that massive sword.

"Still carting Angeal's sword around huh?" blinking Cloud turned seeing Reno standing behind him, his eyes looking over the buster sword still grasped in his hand. "Angeal? This is Zack's." something about the name Angeal stirred something with in him, something deep in Zack's repressed memories.

"That sword did not always belong to Zackary Fair." Rude was holding several bags as he moved up to them, "That sword once belonged to Zack's mentor, SOLDIER First Class, Angeal Hewley." Looking over the sword Cloud frowned slightly, he had not realized the sword had belonged to someone prior to Zack he had always believed it was his.

"Come on spike, we gotta check in with the big boss." Pushing thoughts of his long dead best friend back into the deepest recesses of him mind he lifted the giant buster sword over his back, feeling as the magnet in the hidden weapons harness he wore caught the metal and pulled the sword snug against his back.

Taking a deep breath Cloud followed the two now ex-Turks through the massive cavern. Honestly this felt like a dream, there was no way it could have been this easy. Shaking his head slightly he pulled the hood off allowing his now dry blond spikes free once more. The entire drive up he had kept the hood up in fear of a passing security detail recognizing him and pulling them over.

Following Reno and Rude through the winding tunnels he blinked as light assaulted his eyes, pulling his glasses down Cloud couldn't help but gape as the sight before him. A massive valley with rolling hills and trees sat surrounded on all sides by monstrous sheer cliffs, the grass here was green with the fallen multi colored leaves of autumn dotting the landscape. A smaller waterfall was against the far wall feeding into a small lake and river that ran along the landscape disappearing under their feet at the cave entrance.

All along the valley in between the tree's he could see small houses, some with smoke rising from the chimney's. this place was amazing, almost a … "The promised land.." Reno chuckled and looked back to Cloud. "That's what Rufus said to when we discovered this flying over head one day, after seeing it he had to have it. He had the cave built along with security measures so we wouldn't be found. Come on yo! I'm sure everyone is up at the warehouse."

Climbing down a small stone stair case along the wall the trio headed up a small dirt path. The village was peaceful, you could hear birds and insects as the buzzed around in the midday hours but there was no overly loud noises like you would find in Edge of Kalm. It almost reminded him of the quiet sereneness of Nibelheim.

Walking up among several of the houses they came up to a massive building situated deep within the trees towards the back western wall.

"The warehouse yo, well more like the warehouse/bar/restaurant/library/ hang out." Reno chuckled and moved up through the heavy metal doors. Pulling his glasses off Cloud silently followed behind him, moving through the door he instantly could make out several voices all laughing and talking deeper in the warehouse.

Stepping in fully he looked around, Reno was right it was kind of everything all in one. Over to his right was a huge gated off area which he could see mechanical parts stored on high shelves along with lumber and building supplies. In front of them was a large sitting area with several beat up but comfortable looking couches, one of which was currently occupied by a figure sprawled out across one nose stuck in a book.

"Set your swords up there on the wall, no one is gonna steal um here." Reno motioned towards a wall behind him. Turning slightly Cloud saw a whole slew of swords simply attached to the wall, it would seem there was a magnet built into the wall for the swords to just be hovering there. Moving up to the wall he gently set both the buster sword and First Tsurugi against the wall feeling that there was a magnet there. Stepping back he looked down the wall seeing many Shinra issued Buster Jr. swords along with a brilliant crimson blade with a wing guard.

Something about that sword was familiar, almost like he had seen it before. Figuring he would figure it out later he moved back over to where Reno was standing, Rude must have gone off to deposit what he had bought farther back in the warehouse.

"Hey bookworm you seen boss man?" Reno called out moving up to the figure lounging on the couch.

The figure pulled his book away, a dark glare evident in brilliant mako blue eyes rimmed with green. Cloud felt his blood run cold as he saw those eyes, only 1st class SOLDIER with Jenova cells had the green ring in their eyes.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't slum rat." The man fired back in a soft tenor that was almost melodic in quality. Sitting up the man pushed brilliant fiery auburn hair back behind his ear, mandarin collard crimson leather jacket crinkling slightly with his movements.

Reno rolled his eyes but was smirking still in good spirits. "Alright,  _Genesis_ , have you seen boss man? We got a new one for the fold." He stressed the name smirking more as Genesis glared darkly at him again. Sighing dramatically Genesis looked at the young blond standing next to the slum rat Turk, his head cocked to the side slightly seeing those brilliant mako blue eyes.

"Have we met before?" he asked confused, he could have sworn he had seen those tell tail golden spikes somewhere before.

"I don't think we have." Cloud was watching him warily, how was it this man had Jenova cells in him. Was he another experiment of Hojo's before the man finally fell?

"Cloud, This is Genesis Rhapsodos, ex- SOLDIER 1st class.." Genesis nodded his head slightly still holding his book. "Genesis, this is Cloud Strife.. he's not officially SOLDIER."

Cloud watched as those bright blue mako eyes steadily grew larger before a sad light passed through them. "I know who you are now.." his voice was almost sad as he regarded Cloud, "You were the comatose cadet Zackary was so admitted about saving.. and.. You're the one that finally allowed my beloved to rest."

"You knew Zack?" moving over Cloud sat down in one of the chairs, Reno seeing this moved off to go find the big man in charge.

Gently shutting his book Genesis set it on the large coffee table in front of him. "I knew Zackary from the minute Angeal took him on as his first ever pupil. Zack the puppy is what he was called lovingly by Angeal, because he was so hyper active and had the worst attention span in the world."

Chuckling softly Cloud looked away willing the tears to stay where they were. "Yeah, what I remember of Zack he was that way to.. even as Hojo used us for his experiments he was still smiling." Cloud found he was able to speak about those horrors now, guess they were right saying time heals all wounds.

Genesis smiled sadly, "I guess, I should be thanking you.. for finally allowing my lover to rest." Blinking Cloud looked back to Genesis. "You're lover?" chuckling sadly Genesis picked up the book that was sitting on the coffee table opening the cover he turned it so Cloud could see.

Leaning forward Cloud saw a picture taped to the inside cover, looking it over he felt his blood freeze and his jaw drop.

The picture was taken out on the beaches Costa del Sol, a shorter haired Genesis stood in nothing more than crimson swim shorts with a equally half naked Sephiroth standing behind him his arms wrapped around Genesis waist and head resting against the shorter man's.

"Yeah we used to get that reaction a lot, especially when our fan clubs found out." Smiling sadly Genesis sat back closing the book and holding it to his chest. It was his most precious possession, a rare limited first addition of loveless that Sephiroth had bought him on their first anniversary.

"Cloud.." snapping out of his stupor Cloud smiled recognizing that deep baritone and turned in his seat, his eyes meeting glowing crimson. "Vincent.." the barest of smiles crossed the undead ex-Turks face as he regarded the blond bellow him.

"It's good to see they finally found you," Cloud smiled wider, just like always Vincent was never one to waste words.

"He's so much like his son it's scary." Genesis grinned up at the ex-Turk seeing those crimson eyes slide over to him and smile slightly. "At least that was one good quality he kept even with the company he kept."

Laughing Genesis flipped his head almost arrogantly; it was obvious this was a old game between the two. Confused Cloud watched the two, it was strange seeing Vincent being half way playful with someone other than the two children.

"You know Vincent is Sephiroth's biological father?" Cloud asked making sure he was on the same page. Genesis nodded standing up and stretching, he almost reminded Cloud of a cat with the way he moved. "I found out a year or so after Vincent came to our little piece of heaven. I have several of Seph's old things and he saw those one day and we got talking… Is Rude back with the food yet Vincent?"

"Yes, Elena is starting lunch right now."

"Thank the goddess I'm starving, only drawback to these damn SOLDIER enhancements." Moving around the table Genesis flounced off with not a single word or glance back.

"You get used to him, he's very dramatic." Shaking his head slightly Cloud looked up at Vincent, this still honestly felt like a dream. "He's a Jenova project isn't he.." looking back towards the bar Vincent nodded, "Project G, the first Jenova project.. Genesis and Angeal were the failed products of Professor Hollander… it was also his cells that helped to created Deepground."

Flinching slightly Cloud sighed lowering his head, "This is so weird…"

"Hmm.. that is the general reaction when a new person is brought here… Come, you are no different than the other SOLDIER present you need food." Knowing Vincent was right he pushed himself up and followed the dark gunman towards the back of the warehouse.

Moving around a wall he stopped staring at what was in front of him. A long bar was set up with padded barstools, almost all of which were filled with men with glowing blue eyes, ' _SOLDIER, I didn't believe Reno when he said there were other SOLDIER here.'_  It was shocking to see so many of them, granted there was only six besides Genesis but as far as he knew almost all SOLDIER had been wiped out.

"Well I don't believe it! They actually found you." Turning he smiled seeing familiar light blond hair and brown eyes. "Hello Elena." The young Turk smiled from her spot behind the counter, another young female stood beside her, this one with medium length wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes.

Feeling eyes on him Cloud shifted nervously seeing everyone that was sitting at the bar looking at him. Moving out from behind the bar Elena moved over and took his arm smiling up at him brightly. "Don't be shy, we're all family now, we gotta watch out for our own."

Unable to help it a bright smile crossed Cloud's face, for the first time in many years truly feeling happy. "Let's get everyone introduced so there are no strangers, you already know Reno, Rude and Vincent..the little one behind the counter is Cissnei, a fellow Turk." Cissnei waved from behind the counter smiling gently.

"The one pouting cause his food is not out yet is Genesis Rhapsodos, he was the commander just under Sephiroth."

"We already met.. now where is my damn food!" huffing Elena moved over and stuck a finger right in the ex-commanders face. "You will get your food when it's done, be grateful I'm even cooking for you after last night." Genesis turned away going back to his pouting and glaring at the wall, sticking her tongue out at him Elena moved back over to Cloud.

"Next to him is Kunsel, a 2nd class, he was the company gossiper you wanted dirt on anyone at anytime he had it.. he and Zack were joined at the hip." A young man with curly black hair and bright mako eyes leaned out and waved to Cloud, he was a pretty boy that was for sure.

"You knew Zack as well?" Cloud asked, the SOLDIER on the other side of Kunsel snorted leaning out to look around the ex-2nd class. "How could we not know Fair, boy was a menace across Shinra." Even though he said Zack was a menace there was a bright smile on his face. This man was more gruff looking, your typical SOLDIER. "That's James a 2nd class as well, and then you have Aaron, Brian and Scott all 3rd class. Everyone This is Cloud Strife."

The room fell instantly silent as the SOLDIER and even Cissnei were staring at him, Cissnei because she was seeing the man she was supposed to rescue all those years ago for the first time, the others because even they had heard of the SOLDIER 1st that had taken down Sephiroth.

"Come sit down, boss man will be in shortly Reno went out to collect him." Shifting nervously Cloud sat down between Vincent and the overly dramatic and still pouting Genesis.

"How long have you all been here?" fidgeting slightly Cloud looked down the bar seeing people were still watching him. Kunsel smiled brightly and leaned back in his chair /stool. "I've been here about sixty four years now, I saw Reno wandering around Edge at the start of the new regime."

"Us four were living out on the chocobo far till about 30 years ago, Cissnei found us and brought us here." James said looking down at Cloud before taking a sip of his drink. "Mr. Pouty here has been here almost since day one, he crash landed into one of the tree's while Rufus was building the warehouse." Cissnei giggled patting Genesis on the head. the crimson commander rolled his eyes but kept his head down muttering about needing his food.

"Crash landed?"

"I am NOT pulling the damn thing out, the wound finally healed from the last time I had to pull it out." Cloud watched the crimson commander, something deep in his mind coming to the forefront. "You have one wing, just like Sephiroth did."

Lifting his head slightly Genesis regarded the young blond, "Yes… though I didn't know Sephiroth had one as well."

Taking the offered glass of water Cloud nodded his brow furrowing some. "I only saw it once, during the battle with the remnants. He had a single black feathered wing coming from his right shoulder, somehow he could fly with it.. Shocked me to hell and back… of course being impaled on Masamune didn't help any either." He took a drink of his water and shrugged, "I always figured it was something to do with the Jenova cells."

Genesis sat up a little more really looking at the boy. "It's a mutation from the cells, Angeal had white wings, I had black..you have Jenova cells in you as well."

Cloud stiffened slightly setting his cup down so he didn't accidently drop it. "Yes, Hojo tried to turn me into a Sephiroth clone.. I was deemed a failure because I still retained my sense of self, I wasn't a mindless doll."

The SOLDIERs all looked away, many absently rubbing their arms. All SOLDIER has some dealing with the sick doctor, even the Turks has mild dealings with him during their first enhancement.

And uneasy silence filled the room, the only noise the clinking of dishes as Elena and Cissnei were cooking behind the counter.

"RENO!" jumping slightly Cloud whipped around, his heart racing as that had scared the hell out of him. Reno charged in from one of the backrooms and streaked out past them grinning like an idiot. "Oh sweet goddess what did he do now?" Genesis lifted his head up again and looked over to where Reno had come from.

Looking over as well Cloud felt heat creeping up into his cheeks, hearing a snort he looked over to Genesis seeing the man shaking his head.

"Shoved you into the lake again huh Tseng?"

Looking back over Cloud willed the flush to disappear from his cheeks, he had always had a secret crush on the Turk director ever since he saw him walking the halls of Shinra during orientation.

Tseng, Director of the Turks didn't look a day over twenty five. His black hair which was plastered to his head soaked was now nearly down to his mid back and held up in a pony tail, his white shirt was sticking to him like a second skin and had gone completely see through showing off well defined muscles. Good lord the man was gorges, though other than that Cloud was relieved to see the man was still alive as well. He should have figured this was 'boss man' since Reno always called him that during the times of Shinra.

Grabbing his hair Tseng started to wring it out as he walked towards them, his sneakers squishing as he walked. "Yes, and I was nearly done fixing the pump too.." sighing he wrung more water out of his hair before throwing the sodden mass back over his shoulder. Rubbing water from his face he turned, dark amber almost black eyes meeting brilliant mako blue. He blinked slightly before a smile crawled across his face.

"Cloud, welcome to the sanctuary, allow me to get changed and I'll come down and speak with you properly."

"You better go get changed, we can't afford for you to get sick again." Elena said waving a spatula at her old boss. Chuckling softly Tseng rolled his eyes playfully and headed out, his shoes squishing the whole way.

"He's different, he doesn't seem as cold anymore." Cissnei turned to look at Cloud as she started to plate the food. "He's no longer as stressed anymore so he's loosened up quite a bit since our days at Shinra. Here you go sweet heart." She set a plate of delicious smelling food down in front of him.

"Hey! Why does he get fed first!" picking up his fork Cloud watched as crimson gloved hand was sneaking towards his food. Seeing this Elena smacked the offending hand her with spatula, "Because Mr. eats five meals a day, I don't think Cloud has had a proper meal in years. You can just hold your chocobo's for a few more minutes, or I'm going to send your happy LOVELESS loving ass back to your house with no food at all." Thoroughly chastised Genesis flumped back down into his pouting position.

The other SOLDIERs were laughing like hell on their side of the bar. "In all my years at Shinra I never dreamed of the dreaded Crimson Commander getting pushed around by a Turk." Aaron chuckled earning him a glare from the pouting commander. "yeah yeah laugh it up, I'm sure as hell Seph and Zack are just dying from the life stream right now."

Chuckling softly Cloud moaned having real home cooked food in his stomach for the first time in centuries. "This is really good!" the two female Turks smiled and started to dish out the rest of the food and set it down in front of Vincent and Genesis who more than happily accepted the plate.

"You start quoting LOVELESS I'm taking your food away." Elena threatened seeing the crimson commander opening his mouth before he even had a fork in his hand. The whole group chuckled seeing the horrified expression on Genesis face. The man seemed to think better of spouting off about his precious play and instead started to shovel food into his mouth.

"For being so well bred, you eat like a pig." Cissnei muttered moving out around the bar setting a plate down in front of Reno who had come back in since Tseng had left and sat down on the other side of Vincent.

"That's because I stopped caring about what people think of me years ago." He threw over to her before going back to his food.

"Vincent, how did you come to be here?" Cloud asked looking to his on again off again lover. The dark gunman looked over at him slightly setting his fork down. "Tseng and Elena both sought me out in the forgotten city. They convinced me to come here where it was safe, Florin had gotten word of my immortality as well and so I was now on the run as well."

"We've been looking for you since we found Vincent yo!" Reno was leaning over his food looking down the bar at Cloud. "He told us you were being hunted by Florin and had been for years already, we tried tracking you down but every time we got there you had already skipped town."

"As infuriating as it was, it was smart on his part not to stay in one spot for long." Tseng moved back into the room, completely dry and now in a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark green T-shirt. Cloud felt his cheeks heating up once more, he had never seen the man in anything but a Turk uniform the entire time he knew him. The man looked good in normal clothes, those jeans were tight in all the right places. ' _STOP IT!_ ' Cloud quickly turned back to his food but saw a Cheshire cat grin spreading rapidly across Genesis face. "What" he hissed lowly knowing the super enhanced first would hear him.

"Oh.. nothing.." Genesis turned back to his now empty plate his eyes glinting evilly.

Giving him a wary look Cloud turned back to his own food. Why did he had a feeling he was going to have to really watch out for Genesis Rhapsodos.

* * *

 

"Make yourself at home, I'm afraid we won't have supplies to build you a proper house of your own until winter is out."

Cloud was trying so hard not to flush like a giddy little school girl as he walked into the spare bedroom of Tseng's beautiful home.

Over the past hour after everyone had headed back to their respective homes after lunch Tseng had taken him up to his privet office and explained out how everything worked.

The village was bought when Rufus Shinra was still young, the land was handed down to Tseng when Rufus passed on and it was in a legal binding will that the land could be done with as Tseng saw fit. They weren't an official village so if they ever did get caught not even Florin could do anything about it, like demand taxes and such.

Several fail safes were put into place when they discovered not only the un-aging Genesis, but that the Turks were also not aging to protect them from the growing rebellions and government. The rocks leading up to the cave entrance were completely artificial along with the front of the cave, the rocks would leave no tire marks and there were heavy five foot thick steel doors hidden inside that would slam shut at the press of a button.

Along the top walls of the mountains surrounding the village were thousands of fully mastered barrier materia along with hundreds of fully mastered bolts. Rufus had brought some of the equipment from Shinra here including the ability to create materia. Thankfully for them they had managed to get a hold of a certain pyro materia master who was more than happy to play with his gift and power them all up to masters.

Genesis, being the one to master them all could engage them with little drain on his MP and could hold the barriers up for a very long time since the man was a never ending supply of MP it seemed like.

The houses were powered by a combination of means, wind turbines were hidden among the mountains to the east catching the window blowing off the grasslands. For times when the winds were low or in case the turbines were ever discovered a small water generator was hooked up along a rerouted river deep in the mountains. as a final fail safe, even though he personally didn't agree with it there was a small Mako reactor built into the side of the mountains. it was small and would pull enough mako to power their houses and the warehouse, for the most part the reactor was inactive, only turning on now and then to keep its stores up and power the vehicles which still ran off mako.

"Oil is too expensive, we don't have unlimited funds." Had been Tseng's explanation for it, the village was living off what was left of the Shinra empire's fortune, which mind you was still a shit ton of gil. But as Tseng said, it would not last forever, and it was pretty damn obvious they would.

Also because of this they didn't have an unlimited amount of supplies here and they didn't waste what they have, like building up a bunch of houses that may never be used. The houses were built as the SOLDIER or Turks were found and brought to the sanctuary, which is now why Cloud found himself standing in the spare bedroom of the ex- Directors modest two story house.

It would seem his house normally became the resting place for new refugees until their homes could be built.

"Since you move constantly I'm assuming you don't have much in the way of personal possessions." Tseng was moving about the room pulling spare blankets and sheets out of a linen closet in the corner of the room.

"No, a few sets of clothes, my materia, swords and a few small items." He moved over to help the Ex –Turk.

"Thank you, well in a few days once people have forgotten your face down in Kalm you can go out with Genesis and pick out some necessities you will need."

"Why Genesis?" he couldn't help but ask, frankly the guy was kind of a nut case and a child trapped in a man's body.

Chuckling softly Tseng looked back at the young blond; those beautiful amber black eyes sparkling like Cloud had never seen them before. "Genesis may act like a child now, but during our time at Shinra he was second only to Sephiroth in battle. He's a master materia wielder, and is deadly with Rapier, he is not easily recognized unlike Reno and Rude since he was pronounced dead shortly before Sephiroth's fall."

Tseng moved about setting out a few towels next to the second bathroom, " also, the biggest he can fly. With you and Vincent being hunted, I won't want to send you both out at the same time. Genesis can not only hold his own but if things get to bad he can easily evade the security patrols by taking flight."

Looking around the room Tseng ran a hand through his hair in an unconscious habit and blew a small raspberry.  _'Oh sweet Gaia that was adorable! Wait what the fuck am I thinking?'_ Cloud mentally shook himself, god he was turning into a hormonal teenager all over again!

"I believe that is everything for the moment, if you need anything else let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'm afraid our newest shipment is running a day behind, but that's normal the companies are being watched."

"Companies?" Cloud asked, he wanted to know as much as possible; he didn't like being left in the dark.

Moving over Tseng sat down gracefully on the edge of the bed, "shortly after discovering his Turks were not aging Rufus started up several different companies with the sole purpose of helping us maintain the village and stay afloat after he would pass on. They range from lumber companies to food production and everything in between, there are twelve in total all stationed around the continent. While they supply us with the material we need and extra gil they also act as our eyes and ears to the outside world. It was through these companies that we learned of Vincent and the other four SOLDIER. All of the members are families of former Shinra employee's and are all loyal to the company still, though now it is loyalty to keeping us safe." Folding his arms loosely over his lap Tseng looked out the window. "Florin has become suspicious of the companies though, they know they were owned by Rufus Shinra and they see their books don't add up. Why it is not uncommon for our shipments to be late… I just pray to Gaia they arrive before the snow sets in."

Shaking his head slightly Tseng pushed himself up once more, "I'm sorry I am just dropping you off and running, the well pump broke and a certain slum rat kept me from fixing it. Your free to any place in the house.. I just ask that you do not enter my own personal room or office… if I am not back to retrieve you Dinner is at 7."

"Of course, thank you Tseng.. for everything." Cloud really was truly grateful; he had come to accept that he would spend the rest of his life on the run. Never had he dreamed that he would not only find people still alive that he knew from the days of Shinra, but a haven where he could finally rest and live his life.

"If anyone should be thankful, it's us," Tseng turned back and smiled softly to the young boy. "You saved all of us, this.. is the least we can do to help return the favor." Bowing slightly the Wutai man left the room gently shutting the door behind him.


	2. Everyday life

A life long forgotten: Everyday life 

* * *

"EEELLLLAAAANNNNAAA!"

Stifling a snort Cloud ducked knowing any second, some form of plastic of metal cooking utensil was going to come sailing across the room from the kitchen.

This had become a nightly ritual among the small Shinra village. At approximately five to seven Ex-SOLDIER 1st class Genesis Rhapsodos would flounce into the bar / chow hall, plop down in his normal seat and whine at Elena that he was starving to death.

In response the young ex-Turk would fling whatever utensil was in her hand at his head. Over the three months that Cloud had now been living among the village he had never once seen any of them hit him, Genesis was a fast little fucker.

"Genesis Alexandros Rhapsodos, you scream my name like that one more time you are never eating again do you hear me!" Elena shoved a wooden spoon under Genesis nose. The crimson commander didn't even blink just batted the spoon away and gave her huge puppy eyes.

"Oh lord the Zack puppy eyes." Aaron laughed shaking his head.

Cloud had come to find that all the ex-SOLDIERs including Genesis had hundreds of stories about his long since passed best friend, and though at first it had hurt to hear them knowing he would never witnesses them himself now he enjoyed hearing it.

He found through stories that Angeal Hewley the original owner of the buster sword had been Zack's long time mentor; the man responsible for his quick advancements through the SOLDIER ranks to 1st class. And just like with Cloud, the buster sword had been passed down to him with Angeal's final breath.

When Genesis had found out that Cloud still had his best friends sword it had become a battle royal to who got to keep it. Genesis insisted that it should be his since Angeal was his best friend and basically brother through the Jenova project, while Cloud had fought that Zack had given it to him on his dying breath. It had taken Tseng stepping in to quiet both of them.

The buster sword now hung on a wall at the back of the bar alongside many Shinra issued Buster Jr. Swords and one that had about given Cloud a heart attack when he saw the wall for the first time.

*Flashback*

_Walking into the bar for dinner Cloud looked around seeing no one around. Figuring he was slightly early he wandered around the small lounge area around the bar where they all ate just a few hours ago for lunch._

_A flash of metal caught his attention, turning slightly he couldn't help but feel his eyes go wide as the massive wall of swords in front of him. Several standard issue Buster Jr. swords lined the walls, next to them were expertly painted depictions of SOLDIERs ranging from 3_ _rd_ _class to 1_ _st_ _class next to each one, a name and a date of death. Cloud didn't recognize any of them but that was to be expected having never actually been SOLDIER himself. Glancing down the wall he felt his heart still in his chest as his eyes took in the familiar but slightly younger form of his best friend. Even painted on the wall his bright smile was lighting up the room, he was making a peace sign while leaning up against a man slightly bigger in frame but looked so much like Zack. That must have been Angeal, if the 1_ _st_ _class uniform was anything to go by._

_Beside them were two Shinra Buster Jr. swords, of course Zack wouldn't have the buster sword by him since that was currently laying against the wall in his new room. While all these weapons were here none of them shone bright enough to catch his attention, so what had?_

_Turning towards the corner closest to the bar he felt his blood run cold a hand instinctively reaching up to the scars that still marred his flesh, scars inflicted by the seven foot sword hung on the wall in front of him._

_Masamune, in all its glory hung silently on the wall, a picture of her owner painted next to her. Sephiroth.. the nightmare was portrayed on the wall sitting on what looked to be a crate, his face much younger than Cloud could remember it, his eyes in the painting while still cat silted were crystal clear and a soft small smile played at his lips. He looked nothing like the insane monster that had nearly brought an end to the world._

" _He left that here, for us to guard over."_

_Whipping around Cloud came face to face with Genesis. Sad mako eyes regarded the sword and the painting next to it, "He visits, along with Angeal every now and then. Now that he is no longer under the control of Jenova his mind has cleared and allowed him to finally rest at peace. Though he tells me until he knows that we are truly safe he can't allow himself to rest."_

_Genesis looked down at Cloud his eyes regarding the young hero. "He is especially worried for you.."_

*End Flashback*

That statement had floored Cloud; to this day Genesis had never given him an answer to what he meant by that and every now and then he would find himself wondering what he meant.

Why would Sephiroth ever be worried about him? Hell to this day he still didn't understand the man's seemingly obsession with him, granted yeah he was just a lowly infantry man that had managed to toss him into a reactor but still.

Shaking his head he sighed as Cissnei put a plate down in front of him. "gil for your thoughts?" shaking his head again he smiled gently to her, "No, trust me you don't want to know my thoughts."

"Yeah Cissnei, he's a melodramatic emo chocobo yo." Snorting Cloud shot a half hearted glare at the redhead on the other end of the bar. "I might be an emo chocobo, but this emo chocobo can kick your ass from here to my hick village."

The group all laughed more than used to this banter shot between their newest member and Reno.

"Chocobo, we need to spar." Bristling as even Genesis was calling him by this horrible nickname he looked over to the ex-commander. "Why do you want to spar all of a sudden?" Genesis shrugged digging into his food happily, "Why not? If you are strong enough to take Sephiroth down I want to see where I stand against you."

"In other words you want to show off again, isn't kicking our asses enough?" Genesis snorted and opened his mouth only to find food forcefully shoved into it. "No LOVELESS." Elena snarled going back to cooking.

The group returned to blissful comfortable silence, only the ex Crimson commander was pouting as he ate his food.

"Has anyone seen Tseng? He wasn't in the house when I woke up and I haven't seen him since." In this tiny little village not seeing someone all day tended to set people on edge.

"Boss man is down in the cave yo! He's trying to fix the truck." Cloud made an 'oh' noise and went back to his food. one of their trucks had been badly damaged a few days ago, he and Rude had been going down to Kalm to pick up some supplies they would need to finish out the rest of this winter as their previsions now with seven SOLDIERs to feed ran out faster than normal.

Cloud had been recognized by one of the many security patrols and they had barely made it out of Kalm alive. Since then the village had been on high alert hoping and praying that the security forces were unable to find their tracks in the heavy snow up into the mountains.

"While he may not be SOLDIER, that man still needs to eat and he's been neglecting his meals as of late." Elena huffed glaring at the door as if she were glaring at the head Turk.

"I'll go get him, I'm finished anyway." Cloud pushed his empty plate away and stood up grabbing his light winter's jacket. One thing nice about the mako enhancements in his system, his core body temperature was a lot higher than a normal person allowing him some protection from the cold winter months of the mountains.

Moving through the small village he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, never before in all of his life had he ever felt this at peace with the world. This small village full of ex SOLDIER and Turks, two very different groups that he had spent a good portion of his life fighting against had become his family.. his haven.

' _Tifa, if you could see me now..'_  oh she would have a heart attack, probably not as big as Barret would have but even she would be shocked to find where Vincent and himself wound up. Winding up the stone stairwell Cloud stopped leaning against the wall as a voice floated in from the cave.

"Meinu no imasimashi kokku shaburi no MUSUKO!" chuckling Cloud continued on into the cave. He didn't understand Wutainese but he was sure those weren't exactly very nice words. Moving silently into the cave he saw two black cargo pants covered legs sticking out from under the destroyed Shinra truck.

"Tawagoto no sakuhin!"

Laughing silently Cloud moved over to the truck and looked down through the open engine compartment. "Now I may not be fluent in your native tongue, but those are some pretty colorful words."

There was a loud 'thunk' followed by what was obviously a lot more colorful words. ' _opps, don't think he realized anyone else was in here.'_

Still cussing quiet colorfully Tseng pushed himself out from under the truck a hand gripping his forehead where he had smacked it against the undercarriage when he jumped. He had been so absorbed in cussing out the damned truck he didn't even realize the young blond was in the cave let alone standing over him.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, Elena says you need to eat, or she'll forcibly drag you down there by your nuts." Okay those weren't her exact words, but they all knew Elena was trying her damn hardest to get into Tseng's pants, though it was rumored by everyone in the village that like most of them Tseng batted for the other team.

Sitting up on his creeper Tseng growled knowing Cloud was fucking with him but smiled glad to see the reclusive blond was opening up to them. "Tell Elena unlike the rest of you I am quite capable of coming in and fixing my own food  _without_  setting something on fire."

Cloud didn't miss the jab at Genesis, it was quiet well known that the materia master was a pyromaniac and  _loved_  to set random things on fire, like Reno's hair..

With a soft sigh Tseng pushed himself off the creeper grabbing a filthy work towel he had shoved in the front pocket of his cargo pants and attempted to wipe the grease and oil from his hands and face, though only succeeded in smearing it. "I think we're gonna have to scrap this truck." He turned back to regard the truck behind him, they honestly couldn't afford to have any of their vehicles breaking down. With the fall of Shinra and the destruction of all mako reactors, vehicles that ran off mako had all but been destroyed. The few here in the cave were some of the last remaining in the world and parts were nearly impossible to get for them.

"Mind if I take a look?" Cloud asked looking up from the engine; he fought down a blush that threatened to rush up his cheeks. As the months went along he was getting better about flushing around his crush but in certain situations he found it hard to control. Like right now for instance, seeing the porcelain skin smudged with brow/black oil and grease, the skin tight black under armor shirt he was wearing and the pants hugging his hips was enough to make him hot under the collar.

"That's right, you built Fenrir didn't you." Tseng smiled looking over to said bike before motioning towards the padded creeper. "Be my guest."

Pulling his sweatshirt off to keep it from getting dirty Cloud crawled under the truck, grateful to see Tseng had a small light under here that wouldn't completely blind him like Cid's used to.

"You seem to know almost everything about me huh.. how about you? I don't think I have ever heard you talk about yourself." Setting the towel down Tseng moved over to the side of the truck, leaning over so he could peer down through the engine compartment at the spiky blond hair just visible through the pipes.

"What do you want to know?" he had to admit he was growing rather attached to the little blond. While Cloud may not speak a lot when they were at the house, his presence was a calming comfort during stressful days.

"Well I know you're from Wutai, and you're a Turk.. but not much else. What did you do before becoming a Turk?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly Tseng looked up his eyes watching the water cascading down in front of the cave entrance. Smiling he turned back to Cloud hearing him clinking around the undercarriage.

"You're right, I was born in Wutai.. my family ran one of the largest Leviathan Shrines, my father was the high priest that catered directly to the Lord as all my grandfathers before me."

"Really? I never pictured you as the religious type, is that also where the sniper dot came from?" chuckling Tseng playfully kicked the visible legs. "You're as bad as Sephiroth; he used to say the exact same thing. Hmm he even went so far as to color it red with a sharpie when he was seventeen."

Blinking Cloud let out a bark of a laugh and shifted so he could meet those sparkling black eyes through the pipes of the engine. "He seriously did that?" one thing he had come to learn through the stories the SOLDIERs told during meals was that Sephiroth, the nightmare, during his teen years had one hell of a wild streak and was well known for making Shinra a living nightmare.

"Yes, I made the mistake of falling asleep in the break room after a taxing mission. I woke up and didn't realize anything was wrong until Rude tackled me to the floor, Sephiroth had colored it so well it actually looked like a snipers laser."

Laughing loudly Cloud went back to pulling the undercarriage apart. "I hope you got him back."

"His hair was electric blue for the next three weeks."

Laughing louder he had to set the wrench down to keep from jerking the bolt he was trying to loosen. "I have pictures if you want, he was not exactly happy with me."

"I bet." Shaking his head he went back to work, "So what brought you to Shinra?"

"Same thing that brings most runaways.." stopping Cloud moved back so he could look up at the Wutai man. "SOLDIER?"

Tseng nodded looking down into those brilliant mako blue eyes, "Yes, I wasn't happy being a simple temple priest.. I was only 16 and already due to be married with in the coming months to a woman I had never met before. Not to sound like Genesis, but I was known as a child prodigy back in Wutai. My father discovered my talents for martial arts and pushed me to train constantly in all, though pushed I did enjoy them they were an escape.. a thrill. But it was going to waste as once I was married I would become the next high priest.. I didn't want that life.

I saw a SOLDIER poster lying on the temple grounds, so I ran away…" a small bitter frown crossed his face his eyes down cast. "Ran away to fail.."

Pushing himself out from under the truck Cloud sat up and looked at the man. He knew how that felt, recognized the look passing over his face, he had felt the same when he had failed the final test for SOLDIER.

"Where did you get hit?"

"hmm.. the mako test, just the tolerance test sent me into instant mako poisoning."

"Wait, I thought Turks were enhanced too." Cloud was now confused, were there different enhancements between SOLDIER and Turks? Moving over Tseng sat down on the creeper next to Cloud turning slightly so he could watch the young blond. "We are, where SOLDIER are enhanced with a combination of raw mako and Jenova cells Turks are enhanced with natural mako from pools around Wutai. For some reason those pools have different properties, they enhance but not to the degree of SOLDIER.

Cloud watched as Tseng's eyes started to glow a brilliant green as he pushed mako into them causing the color to shift almost the same startling emerald as Sephiroth's had been. Just as quickly as the mako in his blood rose it fell once more returning those eyes to their dark amber color.

"When I woke up a few months later the Turks approached me, offering me a job with them. I honestly didn't have a choice, my father declared me dead to the family and I had turned my back on my country."

"And here I thought I had it bad." Chuckling Tseng fought back a yawn his head drooping so that it was now resting on Cloud's shoulder, he honestly hadn't been sleeping lately too worried about them being discovered to have found solace in blissful unconsciousness.

Smiling slightly Cloud closed his eyes relishing in the man's warm body heat coming in through his shirt. "Tseng.." he stopped, that smile only growing larger as he saw the closed eyes and deep even breaths causing Tseng's chest to rise and fall gently. ' _Elena was wrong, you don't need food you need sleep'_  closing his eyes once more Cloud laid his head against the top of the ex-Turks breathing in the soft scent assaulting his nose, slowly he felt himself falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a shutter clicking Cloud jerked awake, bleary mako eyes blinking open regarding the figures standing in front of him. There was the sound of another shutter click and chuckling, "well now isn't this a cute sight." Rubbing his eyes Cloud managed to get them into focus and growled darkly at the crimson figure standing in front of them, an old beaten up camera held in his hand.

"Genesis.." Cloud growled recognizing the crimson commander and that infernal camera of Angeal's; the man was snap happy with that damn thing.

"Oh come on Cloud, it's cute." Kunsel was standing next to Genesis smirking brightly, his sword resting against his back. Blinking slightly Cloud looked noticing they both had their weapons on them; rubbing his eyes more he looked around. Tseng was still fast asleep against his shoulder snoring softly; his long black hair brushing across his face, even covered in oil and grease the man still looked dead sexy.

"He's out like a light.." putting the camera back in his pocket Genesis walked up to them and knelt down gently pushing some of the loose black hair back behind Tseng's ear. The man which was normally an extremely light sleeper didn't even stir; if it wasn't for his quiet snores you would think the man was dead.

"I didn't know he was this tired." Cloud shifted some so that way Tseng was leaning more against his chest then his hard shoulder. "He suffers from really bad insomnia when he's worried, this happens every time we're close to being discovered." Standing back up Genesis motioned to Kunsel, "grab his happy ass and let's go put him up at the warehouse, we'll lay a blanket down so he doesn't get oil and grease all over the couches, I'll shut the doors."

Snapping a quick salute Kunsel moved over and gently pried the exhausted Turk from Clouds shoulder. Rolling his shoulders Cloud pushed himself up looking around to figure out where the hell Genesis had disappeared to; this wouldn't be the first time they had needed to shut the steel doors but he never knew where the mechanics for it were.

"Why are we taking him to the warehouse? Wouldn't it be better to take him back to the house and just dump him on the couch for right now?" chuckling Kunsel resituated the unconscious Turk and headed back towards their small village. "Normally yes, but this is Tseng we're dealing with. When he gets like this he has tends to sleepwalk."

Cloud snorted and looked to his crush; never in his life would he have ever expected to hear that the leader of the Turks sleepwalked. "It's actually very entertaining, you will probably see it if you stay in the warehouse with us." Oh you could bet your sweet ass he would! He kind of wished Tifa was still around; she would get a hell of a laugh out of this.

"Gonna need a shower after this.." Kunsel grumbled shifting the unconscious Turk more so he wouldn't lose his center of gravity as they walked down the icy stone steps to the village. It had started to snow once more while he had been asleep in the cave.

Pulling his sweatshirt on one more Cloud allowed his eyes to take in his home for the past three months. The rolling hills along the eastern side of the stream were covered in a good foot of snow that had fallen since last night adding to the foot already on the ground over the past week. On the western side the hill gave way to a thick forest of evergreen and small fruit trees that had been planted by Rufus Shinra to offer a small food supply for his un-aging Turks. Many of the trees had been removed but plenty were still there to offer up protection from those looking from above.

Their houses had been built around the trees, some even up into the trees like a kids tree houses (in Genesis case, he swore to Gaia that man was a kid trapped in a man's body) that way they did not have to sacrifice the trees protection.

The houses were set up in a serpentine type pattern from the small entrance into the forest up to the warehouse. There was no obvious trail into the forest but you could see a ware pattern in the grass that was the trail they used; if you followed the beaten down trail you would come to the first house just off to the left. This house was strategically placed; this was their first line of defense against anyone that managed to make it into the valley.

The house was a simple single story wooden structure, with more the appearance of a small cabin. It was one of the smallest structures; but it seemed to suit its occupant just fine. Tilting his head to the side he was able to make out Vincent sitting in his living room reading a book.

Yes Vincent was their first line of defense, I mean who was stupid enough to try and take on an undead Turk with enough mako in his system to put every 1st class to shame AND demons to boot..

As if sensing someone was looking at him Vincent looked up from his book; brilliant crimson eyes roamed over the three as they walked by, well two walked by. A very small smirk crossed his face as his eyes moved over the dead to the world Turk in Kunsel's arms. He shook his head slightly and went back to his book.

"Still hard to believe that is Sephiroth's father." Kunsel muttered heading down the narrow little path that had been created in the snow, "It's actually scary; the two have never met and spoken to each other yet they act so much like each other."

"I'll have to take your word on it." Cloud hadn't known Sephiroth except for that short little time in the back of the truck on the way to Nibelheim. Half the ride he had been sitting in the corner by the door trying desperately not to bring up every content in his stomach.

Moving farther down the path they passed right under Genesis house which sat a good twenty feet above their heads. The house while it primarily was situated on the left hand side of the path had a huge rope bridge that connect to a large tree across on the right side that had a large patio built into the tree with the ladder that allowed access to Genesis home attached. From what Kunsel had told him, during the summer time when it got warm that would become the communal hangout. Lawn chairs and a BBQ would be brought out and the village would just hang up there in the nice shade provided by the trees.

The house it's self was actually very rustic; Genesis had claimed it was because he wanted to remember his home as much as possible. Honestly the simplistic rustic nature of the house was just so off what you would think the flamboyant over dramatic SOLDIER would have.

Cloud had only been in the house once since his arrival; he had needed to deliver some supplies that had been brought up and some had been specifically ordered for Genesis. It a actually had been a very warm and inviting house when he had stepped in, though he will never forget the little stuffed moogle sitting up on a shelf next to a ratty looking stuffed chocobo and a big eyed stuffed guard hound. The three stuffed animals had belonged to the holy trinity as they were called; yes even one of those had belonged to Sephiroth. The package Cloud had delivered had been the final piece to that collection; a really ratty patchwork stuffed puppy with the name "Zackary F." stitched lovingly into the tail.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye Cloud stopped dead, a feeling of something akin to panic racing up into his chest.

Seeing Cloud stop dead Kunsel stopped his eyes instantly sweeping the area. "What is it?" he followed Cloud's gaze up to one of the many bay windows in Genesis house. "I could have sworn I saw a flash of silver.."

"Gen probably left one of the windows open and you caught a glimpse of a picture frame, you know how cold he keeps his house." That was an understatement Genesis was a walking furnace, how the hell he could stand to walk around in that leather coat he had no idea.

Making a noise in the back of his throat Cloud turned away and headed back up towards the warehouse to put Tseng to bed. Never once did he see the brilliant acid green eyes staring down at him from the window once more.

* * *

Stretching his back popped loudly; oh he was getting too old for this. For the past several hours Cloud had been helping Rude and Elena to reorganize the stock room and take stock of exactly what they had left. It was surprising how much material they had from Shinra stored up in the warehouse. Most of it seemed to be important files and documents about the company along with many of the projects that Scarlet and Hojo had been working on prior to their deaths during meteor fall. The one thing he hadn't seen while they had been sorting paper work had been anything on the Jenova project; he was actually kind of grateful for that. He knew from Vincent that Shinra manor had been cleaned out by Shinra long ago so it looked like they had either hidden the findings well or they had finally destroyed them.

Sighing, his hand absently rubbing his back trying to work the tense muscles loose, he really didn't need them seizing up on him. He rolled his shoulder hoping to get the kink out of it; for some reason his left shoulder had been bugging him all day. Moving back behind the bar he grabbed a beer from the small fridge behind it, standing up he jumped nearly dropping his beer.

"jezzes Tseng, about gave me a heart attack.." last he had seen the man was still passed out on the couch snoring away.

"Sorry.." the man muttered, he was looking straight ahead not really appearing to be fully awake yet. He was still covered head to toe in dried oil and grease and honestly smelled like he had been rolling around in Cid's hanger.

"Want a beer before we go back to the house?" it was well past eleven; normally Tseng was in bed by ten if he didn't have anything keeping him busy.

"Sure.."

Watching the man warily Cloud passed him the beer he had pulled out for himself before ducking down to get a second one for himself. Standing back up he noticed the ex head Turk was slowly nursing the beer; that on its own was strange. Normally when he saw Tseng knocking a beer back he was chugging the stuff. " _ **It's the only alcohol we have, but it's disgusting.. I would rather chug it and not have to taste it and just get the affects"**_  that had been his explanation when Cloud asked him the first time why he always chugged it.

"If you want tomorrow I can go back up to the truck and see what I can do to fix it." Tseng continued to stare blankly at the wall across from him; normally when someone was talking to him Tseng would make eye contact. He always said it was poor manners to not look at the person addressing you, that and he could read their body language if he was looking at them.

"Do that.. take Two gun with you.." blinking Cloud looked back at the director, really looking at him this time. He had no idea who the hell two gun was; he could only assume that was the code name for one of the old Turks.

Shifting forward Cloud waved a hand in front of Tseng's face. There wasn't a reaction from the man other than him lifting the beer to his lips once more.

' _He's asleep!'_  now this was something; his eyes were slightly lidded but otherwise open, he was responding to questions and most of the things around him but there was no denying it.. The man was asleep! Stepping away from the counter Cloud moved over to the area where Rude and Elena were still working on cataloging things.

"Hey guys.."

Stopping what they were doing the two Turks looked down from their perch up on a ramp. "How do you wake up someone that is sleepwalking?"

Elena instantly started to giggle behind the file folder she was holding. "What is he doing this time?" so it would seem this was pretty common as Elena knew exactly who he was talking about. "Um, sitting at the bar drinking a beer. I honestly thought he was awake, he's responding to questions I ask." Rude snorted and set his file folder down before climbing down.

"He's really tired if he's sleepwalking like that, good thing you did not try and wake him." Shifting past Cloud Rude headed out into the bar where he could make out the figure out his old boss still sitting at the bar in his normal seat.

"Only Genesis and Rude can wake Tseng up without getting too badly injured." Elena put her files away and shimmed down the ladder. "When he's sleepwalking he's actually completely unconscious, if you try and wake him up he'll attack instinctually. We all learned that the hard way." She absently rubbed her arm, she had tried to wake Tseng up shortly after meteor fall and in turn had her arm snapped almost in half.

Cloud made a small noise in the back of his throat and moved back out into the main section of the warehouse.

Rude was now sitting next to Tseng talking with the man quietly; the large Turk was now sporting a very long slash across his cheek. "I see what you mean." Cloud muttered seeing Tseng was rubbing his eyes showing he was awake once more.

"I really wish we could give him something when he gets like this." Elena kept her voice down knowing Tseng had excellent hearing. "Give him something?" Cloud asked turning back to look at her.

"Yeah, like some form of sleeping pill; just something that would knock him out. But like all Turks he's built up immunity to most sedatives and poisons; the only way we are going to knock him out is with my frying pan."

"I heard that"

Elena dissolved into a fit of giggles with Cloud chuckling beside her. "We can always ask Genesis if we can borrow his 'can opener'" this caused Elena to delve into a new fit of giggles.

Last month they had found Genesis fighting with a can of sliced dumbapples; it seemed he had managed to break the one can opener he could find and was getting more and more frustrated with not being able to open it. Having finally getting fed up he had gone over to the sword wall and grabbed his precious Rapier; he ended up decimating the poor can and the counter.

Thus Rapier was now the can opener.. much to Genesis irritation.

"Cloud, will you take him home." Rude gently nudged Tseng towards the warehouse door never once paying any mind to the slash across his cheek. "I'll make sure he gets a shower and crawls into bed, come on boss man."

Moving to stand next to the Turk leader Cloud gently set his hand on the small of his back and started gently pushing him out of the building.

Moving to stand beside Rude Elena watched the two leave the warehouse. "What do you have?" Rude grunted pushing his sun glasses back up his nose.

"I have April."

Elena giggled waiving him off as she to left, "Not gonna happen, Cloud's as dense as a black hole, I got next year."

* * *

Reaching their shared house had taken a little longer than normal; Tseng kept nearly falling asleep as he was walking, man really was bone dead tired.

"Are you even going to stay awake long enough to take a shower?" Tseng rolled his eyes walking silently up the stairs. "I'm tired, but I am not that tired." Cloud gave him a doubtful glance, deciding to follow his roommate to make sure he at least made it to the bathroom.

"You're going to have a hard time getting all that dried oil off your skin." Snapping his fingers Cloud raced into his own bathroom. Since his arrival he had become the unofficial mechanic with Reno, knowing he was going to be working on engines he had purchased a soap designed for mechanics. Grabbing the bar he headed back to Tseng's room where the man had disappeared into.

"Hey Tseng, try this to get the….holy.."

Cloud felt his whole face go as red as Genesis coat, quickly he turned back into the hallway shutting the bedroom door behind him. ' _holy fucking shit.. Gaia..he's gorgeous.'_  He was also a damn fast stripper!

When he entered the room he had not expected to be met with a fully nude Turk; not in the short amount of time he had been gone. Dear god it was a sight he would never forget though.

Tseng was built like an athlete, defined but not overly muscular like how Zack was. His body was lean but chiseled with a six pack that he would die to have, and an ass that he would just love to get his hands on.

Flushing at the thought he quickly shook his head willing the redness from his cheeks. Feeling something being taken from his hand he looked over seeing the still naked Tseng leaning out of his half open door. There was a small smirk on his face as he liberated Cloud of his soap. "You look like a cadet again when you blush."

Chuckling softly Tseng disappeared back into his room shutting the door behind him.

Flushing even more Cloud quickly bolted for his room, he had a little problem he needed to take care of.

* * *

Brilliant mako blue eyes slowly blinked open, the pupils dilating to take in as much light as possible in the pitch black darkness of the room around them. Confusion flooded those eyes and turned to the glowing neon numbers of their bedside clock. ' _3 am..what the hell am I doing up?_ '

Shifting in the bed the figure reached over for the small bedside lamp that sat on the small table by his bed. A soft yellow light flared to life illuminating the small rustic bedroom of Genesis Rhapsodos.

Sitting up slightly Genesis frowned looking around his dimly lit room; he almost never woke up this early. Shifting some more he allowed his eyes to travel around his room, the longer he looked the more something felt wrong.

Pushing himself out of bed he slowly padded out to his living room grabbing his track shoes as he went. Ever since he was a child he had always been hyper sensitive to his surroundings, many times he was used to dictate if a small cloud was going to turn into a horrible storm. SOLDIER had played on that once they discovered his ability to sense danger well before hand; he had become a walking danger meter in Wutai.

Slipping his shoes on he moved around to his front door; seeing a glowing green orb he stopped dead in his tracks.

Reaching out he gently picked up the materia that he  _knew_  was not there when he went to bed. Blue eyes slowly blinked feeling it was his fully mastered Cure materia.  _'That was in Rapier..what is it..'_  his train of thought stopped spying a single white feather laying on the small table top.

"Angeal…" not bothering to grab a coat he moved out onto his balcony, the cure materia help tightly in his hand; the feeling of something wrong was only growing.

It was snowing gently and had been since he returned home; thankfully it hadn't been a lot so they would not end up buried as they had several times. Moving across the rope bridge he looked down along the small 'deer path' they used a frown pulling at his lips. There were fresh foot prints heading out of the village.

Leaping over the rope Genesis landed in the snow silently, the mako in his body thankfully allowing him to stay warm even in this freezing temperature. Kneeling down he looked at the foot prints, one thing he had learned over his long life was how to track; he needed to since for several years he had to hunt his own food.

The footsteps had distinctive foot patterns showing the person was either in socks or bare feet, they were heavy and drug.

Standing up slightly Genesis debated jumping back up and grabbing Rapier, he didn't know what was going on but it wasn't looking good. Feeling the weight of his bracer still on his left wrist he forwent grabbing his beloved sword, if he ended up needing it he could always summon it.

Cautiously he followed the footsteps heading out of the village; as he drew closer to the tree line he could make out a sound that had his blood running cold. Sobbing, pure chest wracking sobs. Pushing himself into a lope Genesis broke the tree line, his blue eyes searching for the person making those noises.

Looking out towards the frozen over river he felt his heart drop and blood freeze in his veins, his fingers unconsciously tightening around the cure materia. Turning back he ran at a dead sprint back through the forest and up to Vincent's door step. Not caring that it was three am the crimson commander pounded on the door with enough force to rattle it on its hinges and splinter wood. "Vincent!" he might actually want to let the un dead Turk know it was one of them and not some random intruder pounding on his door; he was likely to have Cerberus greeting him instead.

A second later the door was pulled open and he was met with the bright glowing eyes of the his lovers father. "Genesis.." resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the man's lack of conversation skills he looked back towards where the sobbing figure was still lying in the snow. "Vincent, I need a towel and a blanket now!" Vincent nodded not asking any questions and moved back into his house.

He felt something was off in the air, his demons were antsy and it had woke him up a few minutes before Genesis came banging on his door. Grabbing the things that were asked for he moved back out, he could hear it now the sound of someone crying. "What is going on?" Genesis shook his head taking the blanket and towel, "Go get Tseng, he might be hard to wake up but do what you must to get him."

Not waiting for a reply Genesis bolted once more for the fields.

Reaching the figure Genesis gently set the blanket down and knelt down holding the towel. "Cloud…"

Cloud was curled up on his left side, his body pulled up into a fetal position the sound of chest wracking sobs could be heard through the fingers that covered his face. The snow was stained bright red around him; among the red were blood soaked black feathers.

Taking in a soft breath Genesis ran his bare fingers over the massive black mass extending out into the snow from Cloud's left shoulder. Silky black feathers were stained dark crimson with fresh blood, the skin around the juncture point in his shoulder was torn, red and angry.

Pressing the towel gently against the angry wound his other hand gently rubbed the young blonds arm. It had been over a hundred years since his own had manifested but to this day he could still remember the pain for flesh being ripped apart as the mass forced its self from his shoulder. He had ended up in a similar position to Cloud balling his eyes out; never in all his time as SOLDIER had he ever experienced pain like this.

There wasn't just physical pain, great mental anguish came with it, knowing you were not human..a monster.

' _I should have realized, he's been rolling this shoulder for the past several days. He hadn't done anything that would warrant a sore shoulder.'_  He should have recognized the warning signs in a fellow Jenova experiment. His should had been bugging him for close to a week before his wing finally broke through; Angeal had been the same.

Feeling the young blond shuddering under him he leaned down wrapping his one arm around him holding him close just as Angeal had done for him. He knew better than to say anything, Cloud had a temper similar to his own when it came to anything Jenova related; it was safe to say he would have a similar reaction if he dared to say it would be alright.

It would never be alright, every time he removed his shirt he would be reminded that he was in fact a monster.

Cloud continued to sob, his mind was in absolute turmoil. He had been fast asleep when he felt the first pull of skin starting to rip. He didn't know what was going on but something told him to get out of the house and away from the others. He had just managed to make it to the banks of the river when the wing had ripped completely from his shoulder.

He had stared at the wing in absolute horror for who knows how long, this was the final piece he truly was a Sephiroth clone now.. he felt all the walls he had built up over his life time shattering in that one second.

Feeling the arm wrapping around him he slowly moved his hands away from blood shot puffy eyes. The first thing to greet his eyes was bright auburn hair. "Gen…"

Hearing Cloud was talking to him Genesis pushed himself up and gave the young boy a small smile. "The snow can't be the best place to be lying down." Sitting back on his knee's he gently pulled the towel back slightly; the wound was still bleeding slightly but it had slowed down quite a bit, the skin was already starting to stitch back together in the area's around the wing. That was good, they couldn't afford for Cloud to become badly injured. He and Cloud were the two that had no way of getting a blood transfusion if anything serious happened to them. Angeal and Sephiroth were no longer here and they were the only two that were compatible.

"Come on; let's get you out of the snow." Cloud hadn't said a word other than his name the entire time. His eyes were dull and vacant as he stared out in front of him.

' _Looks like he wasn't as alright about this as he said he was.'_  Hearing quick foot falls he turned towards the forest just as Tseng and Vincent moved out from the small deer trail. Instantly the two Turks moved over towards them, it always amazed him how fast Turks could pick up on their surroundings.

Dressed in a light jacket and his sleep pants Tseng knelt down in front of Cloud, his amber eyes sweeping over the blood soaked snow and the large black wing laying limply behind them. Vincent knelt down by his head, his one bare hand gently pushing some of the soft blond spikes away from his face.

Tseng was starting to feel bad, he hadn't even heard Cloud getting out of bed let alone leaving the house. The blond was either perfect Turk material or he was that out of it.

Just like Genesis he knew better than to say everything was going to be alright, he wasn't  _that_  stupid. Reaching out he set a hand on Cloud's frozen cheek he gently brushed his thumb across it pushing away the tears that still fell. "We need to get you inside, even with the mako in your system you can still freeze."

"Let's take him back to my house…" looking up Tseng met Genesis eyes; he didn't need to say the rest of that sentence he was quiet well versed in reading between the lines. Genesis had been through this before, he would know what Cloud was going through and would be able to help him through.

Not getting a response from Cloud Vincent moved in behind Genesis gently pulling the boy up off the snow and hooking his arms under his knee's and his lower back mindful of the black wing. No one had to say it, the boy was in shock; none of them could blame him.

Standing up Tseng picked up the blanket and draped it over Cloud hoping to give the freezing boy some form of warmth for the short trek up to Genesis house. Genesis remained on Vincent's side keeping pressure on the wound and also some support for the limp wing.

It would take Cloud at least a week to build the muscles up so that he could control the wing and take flight. At least for the next two days it would be a huge hindrance, but he would help the boy through all of this.

The walk back to his house was deadly silent, not even Cloud's sniffles could be heard anymore. Glancing down at the boy he found he was fast asleep, no doubt from blood loss and mental exhaustion. "Go ahead and put him in my bed, keep him on his left side for now."

Vincent gently set Cloud down on the bed pulling a pillow up behind him so that he did not accidently roll over onto his back and crush the new wing. Pulling the towel away Genesis was happy to see that the blood had stopped and for the most part the skin around it was healed. "He heals just as fast as Seph did, always envied the bastard.. he could take a bullet to the chest and be healed five minutes later." He got shot in the chest he was down and out for days!

"Is this the final mutation?" Tseng was sitting on the bed gently tucking Cloud in and situating another pillow against his stomach to prevent him from rolling. "So far, he won't degrade like Angeal and I did. Without Sephiroth surviving in his own body it's hard to know what further mutations there will be  _if_  there is anymore."

Frowning slightly Tseng gently pushed snow soaked blond hair back an ear. Sighing softly he looked back at the two still standing in the room. "Genesis, keep him here until you think he is ready to come back. I'll inform Elena and Cissnei and we'll have his meals brought up along with yours."

Genesis nodded, "I'll go ahead and crash on the sofa in here, he should be asleep at least until morning if you want to come back and check on him. Hopefully it won't be nearly as hard as it was when I went through it." He had just learned about the horrible things that had brought about his creation; Cloud has known for over a hundred years.

"I will stop by as well later on." Vincent nodded to the two and turned to leave, stopping at the door he turned back watching Tseng return to brushing the blond hair back. a very small smirk cross his lips as he looked to Genesis and mouthed out

_That money is so mine.._

Bristling Genesis glared at the un dead Turk

_Oh like hell vampire, I'm winning this damn bet. I've been around him longer he'll cave_

_He's a Turk he's trained not to cave_

_He's male, male that hasn't gotten ass in a very long time._

_And you know this how?_

_Oh for fucks sake vampire, we're in a village of 15 DUH!_

Genesis rolled his eye as Vincent waved him off.

_Just be prepared to kiss my ass as you hand over the money._

_FUCK YOU VALENTINE! You're as bad as your son!_

Snickering softly Vincent left the room leaving a fuming commander and a confused Turk behind.

"What the hell was that about?"


	3. Mending

Life long forgotten – mending

* * *

The first thing Cloud noticed upon waking was the sharp pain ripping through is left shoulder and down through his lower back into his hip. Groaning softly bright mako eyes blinked open taking in the high noon sun shining in through unfamiliar windows. Shifting slightly trying to get his sleep fogged brain to wake up he looked around moving his body as little as possible.

The room was large with a large bay window facing out into the trees; narrowing his eyes he could just make out the warehouse and Reno moving out with a small bag of most likely a new shipment of groceries for his and Rude's house. Pulling his eyes away from the red head wandering down the deer trail he took more in of the room around him. The room was done in pale blues and creams with light colored wooden book shelves lining almost every wall filled to the brim with books and framed photographs.

Spying a large picture of a very familiar red head next to a even more familiar head of silver Cloud found himself sighing, the memories of last night hitting him like a rampaging chocobo. Shifting back slightly he found his movements restricted by well placed thick pillows; but even with his limited movement he could see the giant black mass laying limply along the dark blue patchwork quilt behind him.

He had always feared this day; he knew deep in his heart that one day the Jenova cells that Hojo had so graciously endowed him with would mutate just as they had Sephiroth. Even though he knew this day was coming, it did nothing to prepare him for when it did.

Fighting back a fresh wave of tears Cloud turned back only to find a black nose shoved up into his face. Blinking he gingerly reached out and ran his fingers along the cat like head. "Hey DN.. decided to crash at Genesis house too huh?"

They discovered much like the Turks Rufus Shinra's beloved guard hound Dark Nation had been enhanced as added protection for the young VP and just like them she had yet to age. When Rufus died she had adopted all of them as her new owners, while most of the time she slept in a large bed in Tseng's bedroom she had the habit of changing houses.

Purring loudly DN moved away and out into the living room her long tentacle swishing back and forth as she trotted away. She didn't really have a tail so that tentacle on her head had a habit of acting like one, and it  _hurt_  if you were unluckily hit by it..as Cloud found out the hard way when he discovered DN was there. Thing was a bloody whip!

Hearing soft footsteps Cloud lifted his head slightly a very small smile crossing his features as a familiar shock of auburn hair poked into the door.

"So you are awake, for once that damn guard hound was bugging me for a good reason." He glared at said guard hound as she strutted past and hopped up onto the bed lying down at the foot as close to Cloud's feet as she could without pushing him out of his current position. When they weren't trying to kill each other she was actually a very sweet animal, he can see why Rufus loved her so much.

Moving into the room Genesis sat down on the edge of the bed; would seem the red head hadn't bothered to leave the house as he was still wandering around in his red flannel sleeping pants and a white shirt. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pale blue eyes ringed in green flickered over the massive black appendage taking up the rest of the king size bed.

Sighing Cloud laid his head back down willing the tears away once more. "I've been a hell of a lot better, my back hurts." He wasn't going to mention the emotional toll it was taking on him as he was trying desperately to once more shove those thoughts back behind the wall.

"Gen.. how did you deal with this?" Genesis frowned slightly as he leaned over Cloud to check over the wing. Standing up he walked around the bed still remaining quiet as he took the wing in hand and started to force it to collapse to stretch unclenching the muscles. Cloud hissed as pain ripped down his back and the new sensation of the wing, he was starting to wonder if the 1st was going to answer him when he heard his soft voice.

"I went insane; murdered everyone I ever knew as a child..Murdered my adoptive parents..Killed two Turks..Drove my friend to commit suicide by puppy because he couldn't handle the fact he was a monster like me..Drove my lover to insanity..you know.. the usual.."

Cloud flinched but not from the pain, he almost regretted asking, he knew just like with himself those memories were painful. "I'm sorry Gen.."

Sighing softly the ex commander continued working the wing muscles loose knowing it would relieve some of the pain in his shoulder and back. "Don't be..You were not the one who placed the Jenova cells in our bodies. You had no more control over what was done to you than Sephiroth or I did."

Cloud nodded slightly his fingers absently running over DN's head as she had moved to lie next to the young boy; his fingers moving absently through the soft fur.

"How did you know I was out there?" he had been curious about that since Genesis first knelt down next to him outside in the snow last night.

Genesis hummed slightly running his fingers through the feathers checking them all over to make sure there was no damaged ones. He had had several when his wing first broke free. "I felt something was wrong.. Woke me up." Doing all that he could for the moment Genesis sat down curling his legs up so he was sitting on his bed Indian style. "And it wasn't because of the Jenova cells, at least I don't think it was. I've always been very perceptive of things around me and can sense when something is not quite right. Sephiroth used to call me the walking ambush detector during Wutai; it didn't matter where we were I could feel an ambush in Wutai..or anywhere, Turks hated me." Veld before his death used to train his men on SOLDIER to get them used to dealing with enhanced men. He could always sense a Turk ambush and they  _HATED_  that. Only one man had ever been able to sneak up on him and that was their oh fearless leader.

Tseng had trained for his entire childhood and young teenage life being as silent as a shadow; it was those skills that accelerated him through the Turks ranks. Oh speaking of Tseng, grinning impishly he leaned over Cloud putting a little weight on his side causing the blond to look back at him warily.

"so…"

A blond brow rose as Cloud looked at him that wary look only growing, he had learned very quickly Genesis Rhapsodos was a nosy little kitten that loved to gossip as much as Kunsel did. And in their tiny little village, you sneezed everyone knew it.

"So what?" Cloud asked watching those pale blue eyes grinning impishly. "How long have you had a crush on boss man?" Cloud instantly flushed brilliant red at this and tried to push Genesis off him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Gen get the hell off me!" laughing Genesis shook his head curling up on him. it was actually amazing how close the two surviving Jenova projects had grown over the last three months; he didn't know if it was because of the fact they were Jenova projects or if he just liked Genesis but over the past three months the two had grown almost to the point of brothers. Even though Genesis was a good almost ten years older than him he was like a little brother to Cloud. (He said little cause Genesis was a friken kid trapped in a man's body)

Rolling his eyes Genesis put more weight on Cloud his eyes boring into him. "Oh don't give me that Cloudy.. you go anywhere near him and you blush like a virgin." Growling playfully Cloud shoved the commanders' face away. "You are pathetic Genesis.."

Laughing Genesis leaned over wrapping his arms around him. "I know.. but it took your mind off of things didn't it."

It had, the entire time Genesis had been harassing him he hadn't thought once about the monstrous appendage sticking from his back.

"It did, thank you Gen." sighing he turned back as well as he could with the damn red head still attached and looked back at the wing. "How long till I can retract it." Sitting back up Genesis turned back to the wing his fingers running over the main part feeling the muscles under the tender flesh.

"a few days, at least until you gain muscle strength in it. If you try and put it away now the muscle will cramp up and it will take even longer to gain control of it. I know how horrible it is to have one..But I will tell you this.. That wing has saved my hide on so many occasions." Even though it made him stand out and he felt like a monster most of the time he would not give it up for the world.

"it's going to be at least two days to build up the muscles so that it's not just dragging behind you, but you can stay here and I'll help you through this." nodding Cloud closed his eyes curling back up into the pillow under him. "Thanks Gen.."

Still with his arms around him Genesis nodded slightly closing his eyes, Cloud did feel like the big brother he never had, even more so than Angeal did. Sighing softly he curled up even more starting to fall asleep, he actually had been up most the night making sure Cloud didn't roll over onto his wing in the middle of the night.

* * *

The remaining Turks were all sitting at the bar aside the remaining SOLDIER all with knowing smiles on their faces as they watched their oh fearless leader pace back and forth across the common area. "You are soo losing Kunsel." Reno whispered leaning in next to the SOLDIER. Kunsel in turn snorted and shook his head, "oh hell no Turk, at this rate I give it till the end of the week before one of the two snaps and pounces the other."

"Next month." Vincent said taking a sip of his beer watching Tseng continuing to pace in amusement. "Genesis is what.. 5 months from now?" Aaron asked leaning around Brian, lifting his eyes skyward in what they learned was Vincent's way of thinking hard now the man nodded. "Yeah he's got summer for his."

Smiling Cissnei giggled dishing out three plates into three small carry containers so Tseng could take it up to Genesis house. "He's cute when he's worried about his crush." She whispered knowing Tseng had excellent hearing.

"mm he is yo..too bad he's a stiff." That was the running joke around the village, most the men in the village were either gay or swung both ways (much to the girls pleasure) Tseng was the single one of them that didn't actually take any of them to his bed, hell they didn't think he took anyone to bed. Genesis had fun even though he was still completely devoted to Sephiroth, though he only ever came after Reno and Rude and that was only every few months.

"Boss man needs to get laid yo."

"This is one he needs to take at his pace." Vincent said taking another drink of his beer and turned around as a plate was set in front of him.

"Tseng hun, foods up." Cissnei called out setting the boxes out on the bar. Stopping his unconscious pacing Tseng moved over with a soft smile and took the plates but blinked seeing three boxes, he looked slightly confused.

"I figured you would want to make sure Storm Cloud is okay and eat with them." Tseng flushed slightly and nodded. Picking up the food containers and headed out of the warehouse for Genesis tree house.

The minute the Wutai man was out of the warehouse the entire population inside burst out laughing. "Oh they aren't even dating and he's so whipped yo!"

* * *

Sometimes he really wanted to curse Genesis out for how he built his house. That damn giant kid had built his house like the tree house he always wanted as a child, cursed rope ladder included.

Setting the food up on the wooden patio that was across the rope bridge from Genesis house he growled darkly pulling him self up the last few rungs. "I'm getting way too old for this shit." He noticed he had been having back problems lately, his back would seize up and it would be hard for him to get out of bed. Today unfortunately was one of those days where his back was acting up and having the climb this stupid rope ladder was not helping in the least.

Pulling himself up the rest of the way he grabbed the food and headed over towards Genesis house. ' _I really do hope he's doing alright.'_  Tseng had actually stayed by the blonds side all night having stayed up with Genesis to make sure that Cloud was going to be alright. He had managed to catch a few hours cat nap on the warehouse couch when Genesis had demanded his breakfast (which Tseng never did bring to him.. suck on that Rhapsodos!)

Walking up to the house he opened the door and peeked in, dark amber eyes widening slightly seeing Cloud was sitting out on the couch giant black wing tucked in against a bunch of pillowa in the corner of Genesis massive wrap around couch in his living room. he was in a pair of pajamas Tseng had brought over for him after they had initially gotten him settle in.

"Hey boss man." Genesis called out moving into the living room from his tiny kitchen area. "I hope you got food with ya." Shaking his head knowing that would be the only thing on Genesis mind Tseng pushed his way in holding up the boxes of food.

"Oh thank the goddess.." Genesis moved over and plucked a box from Tseng's hand and wandered back over to his couch and flopped down. Rolling his eyes at the ex SOLDIERs antics Tseng moved over to where Cloud was sitting watching him with a small flush on his face.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Cloud smiled and looked over to the massive wing that was resting against the pillows. "I'm actually doing okay, Gen is helping out a lot… I know scary thought." He snickered at the raised brow he got from Tseng when he said Gen was being helpful.

"Screw both of you.. actually both of you just screw each other." Gen shot out not looking up from his food.

Instantly Cloud flushed the same color as the duster hanging up on the coat rack by the door and ducked his head. "Genesis…." Tseng groaned giving Genesis his darkest glare. Genesis ignored it still eating his food happily, "You need to get laid Tseng.." Tseng flushed himself and picked up one of the throw pillows and hucked it at the red head. "Shut up Genesis.." he snarled sitting back on the couch next to Cloud. "Now that Genesis isn't pulling a Reno, here." He held out the food and the fork that Cissnei had sent with it. Rubbing his cheeks furiously Cloud smiled taking the food and leaned back in his seat. "Thanks.. for last night too."

Ducking his head Tseng smiled slightly and went to eating his own food.

Genesis on his edge of the couch rolled his eyes pulling out their untraceable PHS and sent a quick Text to Reno.

_**Gen: god it's like watching two love sick teenagers that are too damn shy to say a damn thing to each other!** _

Over at the cave Reno snorted from his spot under the wrecked truck. "What?" Kunsel asked from the massive tool box trying to find the wrench Reno asked for. "Genesis just text saying boss man and chocobo are acting like high school crushes."

Snorting Kunsel rolled his eyes finally finding the wrench and pulling it out and moving over to Reno. "We need to just lock them in a room until they are both thoroughly fucked, this damn sexual tension between the two is getting annoying."

"You're telling me yo! I give it till fall.. if they haven't fucked each other into the mattress by then we'll lock them in a room until they do!"

* * *

Sighing softly Cloud leaned back against the side of the couch the wing still nestled into the pillows beside him. he had managed to make it twitch slightly and had spent the last half hour trying to get his brain wired to move the muscles in it.

He was alone in Genesis house right now, Cissnei had reported choppers flying close by and so everyone was at their stations in case the choppers got to close to the mountain since they were Florin Oil choppers.

He really wished he could be out there to help, he hated feeling useless and this damn wing was making him just that..

Feeling the wind shift in the room instantly every instinct in him was screaming that something was wrong. Mako blue eyes flew open and flew up to meet brilliant acid green…


	4. Forgive and forget

Life Long Forgotten – forgive and forget

* * *

Leaping up on the couch Cloud grabbed the first thing he could reach and threw it with all his strength at the silver haired demon that had appeared on the couch only a few feet from him. Unfortunately the only thing close by was one of the many pillows his wing was propped up on.

He watched in horror as the pillow sailed right through the specter in front of him. ' _He's not really here.._ '

Sephiroth raised a single silver brow as he looked back to where the pillow had landed and turned back to the startled blond who was pressed up against the corner of the couch. "Excellent choice of weapon, nearly as affective as Genesis quoting LOVELESS to the enemy."

Cloud blinked slowly crawling down from the spot he had hiked himself up into; was Sephiroth teasing him? "Where's Genesis?"

What no scathing comments? No calling him a puppet? Okay Cloud was honestly confused as hell right now. This was not the Sephiroth he knew; there was no mind games, no snide comments, hell he looked bored!

Turning his head slightly Sephiroth raised a single brow once more before looking at himself and pulling his hair around checking it. "What? Did I get something from the life stream stuck in my hair again?"

Putting a hand over his mouth Cloud tried desperately not to laugh, he couldn't help it! This was.. he should have known; he had heard stories since day one arriving at the village that Sephiroth was just as normal as everyone else. But really seeing it.. it was something he never imagined.

Pushing his hair back over his shoulder Sephiroth looked at the laughing boy; the last time that he himself had actually seen the boy he had just finished running him through with Masamune. Granted his life had ended only a few moments later when in a feat of strength no infantryman should have Cloud had picked him up and threw him into the reactor core.

He knew about meteor and the remnants, he had been watching from the life stream when his " _mother"_  had decided to take matters into her own hands after his initial fall from grace. Though in the life stream she still had control of him; it wasn't until the final time she was struck down on top of Shinra tower that she had been weakened enough that she lost the hold on his mind and he was able to regain his sense of self.

Even though it had not been him the world believed it was and the damage was done and there was nothing he could do to repair it other than to help guide what he could from the life stream.

Even though Jenova was a virus the body she had over taken was a Cetra and so he was part Cetra and could control the live stream to a very small extent. He wasn't like Zack's flowers girl who had almost full control of the life stream, she was extremely powerful.

Getting his laughter under control Cloud looked back over seeing the General was watching him curiously. It really was strange seeing the man not insane and not cold like how he had seen him around Nibelheim. According to Kunsel the man had already been on the knifes edge by that mission; he was making disturbing discoveries about project "G" that was making him question his own birth, Angeal was dead, Genesis was missing.. And he had been entrusted with the puppy who had gone through a radical change. He had pretty much by Nibelheim lost all loyalty in Shinra and was looking at deserting himself after that mission.

It appeared Hojo had become aware of this and the Nibelheim mission had been set up so that he did not lose his precious specimen; that was the only way to explain how Hojo and the Turks had been there fast enough to make sure he and Zack didn't bleed out.

"What?" Cloud asked seeing those eyes watching him.

Sephiroth shook his head still watching him with curious eyes. "Just seeing how much has changed from the tiny infantryman that threw me into a mako reactor. That was the last time I ever saw you."

Cloud blinked at that his blue eyes traveling over Sephiroth, "what do you mean? What about Meteor and the remnants?" Sephiroth shook his head looking away his fingers unconsciously playing with his hair; this caught Cloud's attention as Tseng did that as well. It was one of those nervous tics he had come to see the man performing.

"That wasn't me; I died when you threw me into the reactor. As powerful as Hojo wished me to be even I cannot overcome death. Jenova though seemed to have extreme power over the life stream even going so far as to creating a body similar to my original form. That was who you fought those last two times; the last time she no longer had the power to keep a hold of me and to create another body. That is why there has been no repeat performance."

"I wondered why you never lived up to your ' ** _I'll never be a memory_** ' threat" Sephiroth chuckled slightly his hand coming up to cover his mouth just as Tseng did. It was strange seeing so many of his crushes small little quarks showing up in Sephiroth but it wasn't surprising since it sounded like they were just as close as Genesis and Angeal were to him.

"Unfortunately that is all I have become, except when like now I have built up enough energy to come say hello to Genesis. Which I see that prick isn't even here.. where is he?"

Okay he had to be hallucinating; here he was sitting with a wing sticking out of his shoulder having a civil conversation with Sephiroth. "I think I lost more blood than I thought when this thing burst from my back.." shaking his head he laid back on the couch putting a hand over his face. "That's it.. I'm losing it.." his voice cracked as his body started to shake.

Blinking in horror Sephiroth crawled across the couch till he was leaning over the blond. He could hear the quiet sob through the fingers covering his face.

Glancing around he cursed silently seeing that Cloud indeed was alone in the house. ' _Thanks Gen you little crimson sob…'_ seeing he really didn't have a choice Sephiroth concentrated, he only rarely ever did this since it ate up the time he could remain here on the planet much faster but he wasn't going to allow Cloud to sit here like this.

Reaching out very solid fingers wrapped around Cloud's arm and pulled the little blond up into a sitting position.

Blinking in shock Cloud pulled his hands away from his face feeling a warm body pressing in against his side with strong corded arms wrapping around him holding him in close. Hiccupping slightly he looked up seeing a waterfall of silver hair; was he.. was Sephiroth seriously trying to comfort him?

Fingers started to run through his hair gently in a manner similar to how Genesis had done earlier. Blinking back a fresh wave of tears Cloud closed his eyes his body melting in against the warm one next to him. This had to be a dream.. There was no two ways about it.

* * *

Growling Genesis flipped the helicopters off even though they couldn't see them since the new VR cameras were working; but it still made him feel better.

"If they are sending the helicopters out they are starting to get desperate." Rude pulled his sun glasses down seeing the helicopters circling around checking the valley over once more.

"Do you think they have Inferred?" Elena asked from her spot up in one of the trees. "That might be why there are circling back around yo. If they do have that technology now that means they found old Shinra tech." Reno said warily his aquamarine eyes watched the helicopter coming back in for another pass.

"Just stay where you are, the barrier materia should be affecting any inferred device if they have one that might be what has caught their attention." Tseng was kneeling up in one of the trees, his amber eyes watching the helicopter above them.

They had been out here for the past twenty minutes keeping an eye on the choppers as they passed by. Cissnei was in the control room monitoring the cameras that were situated at key points around the mountains watching those on foot. it would see they had followed some of the tire tracks through the snow up onto the mountain but had lost them about eight miles before the actual waterfall; a heavy enough snow had fallen over the last two days that it had covered up the tracks higher up on the mountain.

"They know Cloud is up on the mountain, they won't give up. Gen.." Tseng looked over to where Genesis was crouched; you could see a faint aura around him as he was feeding his seemingly endless supply of MP into the materia above them. Thankfully with the VR cameras they had just finished mounting along the mountains and trees they had only needed to activate the barrier materia and not the bolts so his MP wasn't draining nearly as fast as it would have otherwise.

Genesis looked over to Tseng showing he had his attention. "How long can you keep the materia going?"

Frowning slightly Genesis closed his eyes checking his MP reserve. "Another few hours if we keep it just the barriers; if we do someone better bring me a book." He couldn't go back into his house as it offered up to many distractions and he had to keep a semblance of concentration on the materia to keep it going.

"Keep the barrier up until the helicopters leave, once they do go ahead and lower them and go back and rest. Keep a ear piece on so you can keep in contact with the control room; if they start coming back get your ass back out here and cast them again."

The last thing they needed was an air raid while Genesis was out for the count.

Genesis simply nodded knowing now was not the time for his normal smart ass comments. That would wait until everything had calmed down and the mountain was no longer crawling with soldiers from Florin Oil.

Genesis readjusted the grip on his Rapier; he was honestly itching for a good fight. Tseng had forbidden him from picking a fight with Cloud. " _Genesis, I don't want to listen to you bitching for the next five months because he wiped the valley with you."_  Genesis had scoffed at that until he watched Cloud take on Kunsel and seen the second who could easily be a first get his  _ass kicked_  within minutes by the blond. He was just as fast as Sephiroth and agile; oh he really wanted to spar with him now.

Seeing the helicopter turning and leaving the group released a breath they had been holding. "This is getting way to close yo.."

Hopping down from his tree Tseng bit back a cry of pain as his back spasmed painfully. Setting a hand on his lower back he leaned up against the tree taking deep breaths.

"Boss man you alright?" Elena moved up to him worry etching her features as she set a hand on his arm. "Fine.." he ground out through his teeth. God he really wished his back would stop doing this..

"Take him back to my place, let Cloud watch over him for a bit." Tseng actually groaned, though he wanted to make sure their newest member was alright he didn't want to climb that horrid rope ladder. Biting back a groan of pain he did squeak slightly when he was suddenly picked up and thrown over a broad shoulder.

"Rude you muscle bound brute put me down! This isn't..Actually.." Tseng slumped going limp across Rude's shoulder. "This feels good." It was stretching his back out nicely and felt good. Rude laughed along with the others as he felt his boss go completely limp on his shoulder. Making sure his arm was locked around the back of his bosses knees Rude headed back into the forest. He made sure not to jostle the older Turk to badly as he moved along the small deer trail.

"How long has your back been bothering you this time?" he asked as he passed Vincent's house. Tseng made a noise in the back of his throat. "Just since yesterday, I think being under that truck all day is what did it."

"I really wish you would go to our doctor down in Junon.. make sure it's nothing serious." Sighing Tseng gripped onto Rude's belt so he had some stability as the muscle bound Turk started to climb the ladder. "I'm fine.. I'm just old. Last time I checked a human body was not designed to last as long as we have. I mean you have your shoulder problems."

Rude made a small noise as he climbed easily onto the large patio and headed off across the rope bridge. "Mine does not appear to flare up nearly as often as yours boss."

Tseng started grumbling in Wutainese every cuss word he could think of at the moment. He was supposed to be watching out for them not the other way around. Chuckling softly Reno pushed open the door to Genesis house; he knew enough of the language to know his boss was cussing him out and quite colorfully too.

"Cloud are you awake?" he called out looking for the reclusive blond.

"Gaia damn it! I'm going to cut this fucking thing off!" Cloud stumbled into the room from Genesis bedroom; obviously he had gone to use the bathroom. He had his arm above his head keeping the wing tucked in against his back so he could move around.

"Why are you carrying Tseng around like a sack of.. " Cloud sighed shaking his head. "His back again right?"

A hand appeared under Rude's arm flipping him off. Snorting Cloud move back over to his spot sitting gingerly back down and resting his wing back on the pillows. Sephiroth had disappeared some time ago as he ran out of energy; Cloud would never admit it but it had felt nice to be held by the man. It was still way up on the weird meter right now but it had felt nice.

"Eloquent Tseng.. Just throw him on the couch Rude."

"Don't you dare throw me Rude!" Tseng snarled digging his claws into Rude's pants. Last time Cloud had said that had been a few weeks ago and he had been thrown into an icy river. Sometimes he had to wonder who his Turks listened to; him or Cloud.

The two burst out laughing, sometimes Tseng was more deserving of the nickname Koneko than Sephiroth was. That man could cling to things like a cat and he always seemed to land on his feet no matter what he did.

Moving over to the couch next to Cloud Rude gently put Tseng down so that he was sitting up on the couch.

Flinching as his back spasmed again Tseng thanked Rude and leaned back closing his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on the situation, behave you two." Rude smiled knowingly and left the house. Cloud flushed bright red and flipped him off as he moved out the front door. Rubbing his cheeks franticly he looked over seeing the pain flashing across Tseng's face still. Sighing he grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him down.

Blinking Tseng found himself staring at the soft leather of Genesis couch, a pair of thighs pressing in against his stomach. "I keep telling you, you need to see a doctor Tseng. There is the doctor that is part of our ring." Cloud chided his fingers lifting up the head mans shirt trying desperately not to flush. Seeing brilliant fire tattooed across his back he blinked pulling the shirt up the rest of the way, "Oh wow..Tseng when did you get this done?" Cloud allowed his eyes to trail along the massive tattoo that covered almost all of Tseng's back. Beautifully done realistic fire raced up his back forming a beautiful phoenix, he flushed even brighter seeing the tail of the phoenix wrapping around his hip and disappearing into his boxer line around his front.

"I got that after meteor, it was a time of change, redemption.. and I thought it was fitting since I got turned into a human shish-kabob and lived." Seeing the scar on Tseng's back right around the heart he gently ran his fingers along the slightly raised flesh. "He loved stabbing people with that thing didn't he?" Cloud himself had two right next to each other right under his heart; thankfully both times Sephiroth's aim had been slightly off and gotten him under the heart.

Turning his attention from the scar he turned back to Tseng's lower back able to see exactly how tense the muscles were there. "If this doesn't get better your ass is leaving the village and you're going to the doctor." Gently he started to kneed the locked muscles trying to work them loose.

Biting back a moan Tseng completely went limp over Cloud's legs his eyes falling shut. Hearing a high pitch squeal both Cloud and Tseng looked up their attention turning to the TV which Cloud had on. It was the Florin Oil broadcasting notice. Something in Tseng's gut dropped slightly, he didn't know what it was yet but it didn't boad well for them.

One of the Florin officials appeared on the screen, he was dressed in the military uniform showing he was one of the officers of the Florin oil military.

" _Subjects of the eastern continent, be on the lookout for two Florin fugitives."_  A picture of Cloud and Rude showed up on the screen, it had been taken by one of the security cameras in Kalm. " _If you see these two men report them to the nearest security patrol immediately, do not approach as they are armed and highly dangerous. They were last seen in the Kalm vicinity; once more these two men are wanted by the Florin Oil security force, if you see them do not approach contact your nearest security patrol. All hail Florin Oil!"_ the official gave a salute before the screen went back to its normal propaganda BS.

Tseng turned as best he could to look up at the dark eyed Cloud. "Guess who isn't leaving the village for a long time…"


	5. Captured

Life long forgotten – caught

* * *

"BONZAI!"

A loud splash followed by loud laughter filled the small mountain village of immortals; cheers reverberated off the high cliff walls around them.

Down at the large lake the entire village was out either swimming through the cool water or laying out on the grassy beach surrounding it. Genesis broke the water whipping his head around before pushing his hair back along his head slicking it back, "Was that an epic cannon ball or was that an epic cannon ball."

"No Gen, because we're all still dry." Cissnei called out wiggling her fingers tauntingly at Genesis. "Oh is that a challenge Cissnei?" Elena groaned from her spot on a towel a few feet away, she was lying on her stomach currently topless as she was trying to tan her back. "Don't even think about it Rhapsodos, you get me wet I'm not feeding you for a month."

Genesis jaw dropped his eyes staring at her in horror. "What! You can't do that to me!" The group all laughed many shaking their heads at the ex commander. "I hate you Elena you know that right." Genesis grumbled pout in full affect as he sunk in the water so all you could see were his eyes glaring from the middle to the lake.

Two hands suddenly wrapped around Genesis leg and pulled him under. Kicking at who every grabbed him Genesis broke the surface once more turning the glare at the pair of amber eyes now looking at him a few feet away. "Damn it Tseng!" he hit the water splashing the Turk. Those eyes started to sparkle more before disappearing back under the water.

It had been over a year and a half since the incident with Cloud's wing breaking free. Summer was in full swing and it was blistering this year; why they were all out enjoying the warm weather in a nice cool mountain lake.

A lot had happened over the past year and half; Florin had been dead set on finding Cloud and Rude; every other day they had to close off the cave and turn on the VR cameras and the barrier materia leaving Genesis completely drained for weeks. Tseng had collapsed and was unable to get up; they had taken the risk and flew their only doctor in from Junon. It was a good thing as well; the doctor had diagnosed Tseng with spondylolisthesis, one of his lower vertebras had actually slipped forward and was realigning his spine causing him such extreme pain. The only option was operation and that had put the boss man out for a good month and half. Thankfully he had made a full recovery and he was moving like he was when he was young.

Though they were forced to start up a whole new betting scoreboard for Cloud and Tseng; honestly they were both as dense as a black hole. At the end of last summer Reno had made good on his threat to lock them in a room with each other. After 4 hours of having locked them in Tseng's office in the warehouse and not hearing anything they had gone up and found Tseng fast asleep with a book over his face in his office chair and Cloud snoring on the couch across the room.

Poor Reno had actually walked over to the nearest wall and started beating his head into it. They really were super super dense.

Speaking of the chocobo; Genesis swam over to where Cloud was lazily floating on an old truck tube simply staring up at the sky.

"Anything interesting so far?" Genesis pulled himself up onto the large tube (did they mention it was a tube to a massive coal dump truck?) and laid across Cloud his feet hanging in the water and head resting on his chest.

"mm, couple strange cloud formations but that is about it." Cloud was lazily kicking himself around the lake easily dodging the super soaker battle on the other side of the lake between Reno, Rude and the other SOLDIER. Kunsel was the only one not joining in as he was on a slightly smaller tube snoring away.

"Sounds boring.." Genesis though curled up even more his hair slowly starting to dry out. "Seph finally came by last night." Pulling his glasses off Cloud looked down seeing pale blue eyes looking back at him. "You don't sound too happy about that, I thought you missed seeing him popping up."

"I do, it's just this time he was only there for ten minutes and he wasn't even solid. He said this was all the energy he could build up."

A small frown crossed Cloud's face hearing that, it had been three months since Sephiroth last popped in to say hi to Gen, even longer since Angeal managed to get enough power to show up. Normally the silver demon showed up two to three times a month and stayed from an hour to almost all day depending on how much power he had built up. To hear it took him all this time just to build up ten minutes of non solid time.. Something wasn't sitting right.

"Did he say why?" Tseng had swum over and had his arms thrown over the side of the tube holding on so he could look at the two. "No he didn't say a word even though I asked him; said he didn't have time and couldn't tell me, not yet.." sighing Genesis curled up against his 'brother' more pouting. "I want my silver kitten back." reaching down Cloud gently rubbed Genesis head "Don't worry Gen he'll be back in no time chasing Reno across the valley with Masamune because he's sleeping with you."

"YEAH FUCK YOU CHOCOBO!" the three on the tube all laughed hearing Reno from across the lake. "I don't know why you're telling me to fuck you; you're the one that is fucking Genesis and is now on Sephiroth shit list!"

"That's because you're the one that opened your fat mouth with him sitting right next to Gen! "

"He's dead what the fuck do you care!" Genesis laughed as he was hearing this in stereo as his head was on Cloud's chest.

"He might be dead but that damn butter knife of his is pretty damn real!"

Everyone burst out laughing; Kunsel had woken up from the shouting and actually managed to roll of his tube he was laughing so hard.

"Reno, I dare you to call it that when he's here next." Aaron called out refilling his super soaker. "Uh yeah.. fuck you yo!" sighing Cloud looked over to where Vincent was surprisingly spread out on a towel next to the girls actually trying to get color to his skin. He was laughing softly shaking his head, "I would pay to see you say that to my son..I would  _PAY_ "

It was amazing how eleven, nearly twelve years up here had really loosened Vincent up; he actually started conversations and talked more. They found that while he had a dry sense of humor he did key word have a sense of humor and you could hear him and Reno getting into mini insult wars over breakfast when both were asleep and cranky.

"Hey boss man?" Brian moved up to the shore a towel thrown over his head. "Excuse me boys.." releasing the tube Tseng swam back over and up to the onto the shore. "What's up Brian?"

"I just went in to check the stores, the shipment still hasn't arrived and our food supply is getting dangerously low." Sighing Tseng grabbed his towel off the ground wrapping it around his hair to try and get as much water out of the waist length locks. "Cissnei what's the status of Florin?" lifting her glasses Cissnei tilted her head back to look at Tseng. "Cloud has dropped off the wanted list for Kalm, the diversion you had set up on the central continent worked. They believe he is out in that area and so all their focus for him is out around the Golden saucer."

Nodding Tseng looked over to where everyone was. "Cloud, Genesis, Aaron, James." Hearing their names called the three SOLDIER and one mercenary all swam back to shore and moved to stand in front of the leader.

"We need a food run; Florin has more than likely been watching our suppliers again and so the shipment is running dangerously late. The hunt for Cloud and Rude has been shifted to the Central Continent so they won't be as inclined to search for Cloud here. Aaron, James you will be the runners.. you know the drill in-out-gone. Genesis, Cloud your running security take what weapons you need and take one of the oil run motorcycles, I know they are slow but if you have to ditch I don't think you want to ditch Fenrir."

Cloud shook his head wildly from side to side; there was no way in hell he was ever going to ditch his precious Fenrir.

"You know the break down, you're running interference for them if any trouble starts pull the security force away from them as fast as possible. When they are out of the clear get the hell out of there yourself.. do NOT get caught."

Genesis waved him off, "we know Tseng, this isn't the first time."

"No but this is the first time you will run interference with Cloud that can fly." Genesis looked over to Cloud seeing him flinch slightly. They had been working on him teaching him to fly and well.. they found something the great hero of the world was not all that great at. Oh when he got up in the air he was damn near impossible to catch, just like with running he was a fast agile little fucker. Nope it was his landings that  _sucked_  Genesis had seen bricks that made more graceful landings than Cloud did.

"If Cloud has to crash land like you did when Rufus discovered you hanging upside down in a tree then so be it as long as you two get the hell away."

Cloud snorted earning him a glare from the redhead next to him. "Go.. I want you all back by nightfall." Genesis snapped a salute and sauntered off. "Cloud.. be careful alright." Nodding Cloud followed after Genesis needing to get into real clothes and not his chocobo print swim trunks. Yes thank you Reno for those lovely items..

Sighing Tseng had a really bad feeling about all of this.

"Reno, Rude.. prep the Apache and one of the Blackhawks..have them ready to go at a moment's notice..i have a feeling we'll need them."

* * *

"I don't like this.."

Cloud slowly moved around the giant Florin oil fountain that had been erected in the center square of Kalm. He was dressed as one of the local oil refinery workers; thankfully this allowed him to run around with a bandana on his head covering his hair without drawing attention to himself. Thankfully with it being summer as well he was able to get away with wearing his sun glasses without earning a second glance.

Genesis walked beside him absently pulling the bandages wrapped around his materia bracer a little tighter. With the fall of Shinra the ability to mass produce materia had been lost causing even manufactured materia to become extremely rare. Heal materias seemed to be rarest of them and so were reserved only for the most powerful and wealthy of people. Potions was a dying art as they were forbidden (why would the populace need them if no one was allowed to fight or carry a weapon?) so injuries had to heal naturally and with drugs created by Florin Oil scientist. This gave perfect cover for both Cloud and Genesis to walk around in short sleeved or sleeveless shirts and still wear their materia bracers.

"I don't either..this feels just like Wutai." Genesis muttered the eyes under his sun glasses going a million miles an hour as he was constantly scanning the town.

People were milling about going about their normal lives but the amount of security forces here was staggering. "Why do I have a feeling our food delivery simply aren't running late.." Genesis growled slightly shifting towards the market, James and Aaron hadn't arrived yet thankfully. It was planned out that Cloud and Genesis would arrive a half hour prior and start scoping out the area; this would not look as suspicious then if the four arrive at the same time.

"This is the same strategy Wutai tried to pull on one of our forward bases. They cut off the supply line forcing them to leave the safety of the base.. Its a ambush!" Genesis hissed quickly he reached up and turning on the mako powered ear piece they had that was secured. "James, Aaron code black.. I repeat code black." He knew his SOLDIERs would understand exactly what that meant.

Shutting off the communication he grabbed the ear piece and smashed it; Cloud did the same. They could not allow Florin Oil to get their hands on Shinra technology; thankfully they had the ability to create these thanks to Reno so they weren't as worried about it. Picking up the destroyed pieces Genesis threw them as hard as he could watching as they separated and fell back to the earth once more.

"Let's get the hell out of here.."

The two had only taken a few steps before the sound of racking guns could be heard all around them. Stopping short the two Jenova projects felt their guts drops as from every angle they were surrounded by armed security forces. Two big men ran up behind Cloud and Genesis putting a gun right in the back of both their heads. "Don't think of running, put your hands behind your back." knowing when it was best not to fight the two Jenova projects complied; their hands were grabbed and cuffed. Genesis tested the strength and resisted the urge to snort; it was obvious they were grossly underestimating the strength of a SOLDIER. These handcuffs would be easy to snap once they were in a position to do so and wouldn't be riddled full of bullet holes.

"Well well men look what we caught here." A burly man in a officers uniform moved out from the group and came to stand directly in front of Cloud and Genesis. "Mr. Strife, you have been a very elusive man." The officer moved up to Cloud and pulled the glasses off his mud brown eyes meeting glaring glowing mako blue.

"If I hadn't seen it I would never believe it, glowing eyes.." he looked shocked seeing those eyes glaring back at him. "What do you want with me?" Cloud asked his voice going completely monotone. "President Johnson wants you, we were just ordered to capture you." The officer said before his attention shifted to Genesis. even though the man had a gun shoved into the back of his head and many more surrounding him he stood with an air of arrogance.

"How about your friend here.. who has graced us with his presence?" reaching up he ripped the glasses off and gasped seeing arrogant light blue glowing eyes with a green ring. "Another SOLDIER.. bring them both..this is the find of a life time."

The two brutes behind them shoved both Genesis and Cloud forward. Grunting Cloud started to walk beside the commander his eyes shifting to look up at him; Genesis shifted his eyes slightly in the silent Turk communication. He would give the command on when to break free and fly away; right now though with all the guns trained on them was not the correct time.

* * *

Yawning Reno was starting to fall asleep watching the monitors; he really hated his shift at times. Things had quieted down enough that there wasn't really anything exciting happening. Cloud and Genesis should have just arrived at Kalm and would be scoping the place out; Aaron and James would be about a half hour behind them if they were given the all clear.

Hearing one of the links click on Reno sat up waiting to hear the all clear.

" _James, Aaron. Code black.. I repeat code black!"_  the transmition was suddenly cut and the signals to both Cloud and Genesis pieces terminated. "SHIT!" shoving himself back he grabbed the wireless keyboard for a laptop across the room and sent out a 'code black' across the Villages PHS. Jumping out of his chair Reno raced for the closet held in the small security room pulling out a uniform he hadn't worn in over a hundred years.

He had just thrown his jacket on once more when Elena raced into the room taking up the abandoned chair. "GO!" not needing to be told twice Reno raced from the warehouse and down through the deer trail.

Bursting out the woods he raced over to where the two helicopters were already prepped their roaders already nearly up to full speed. Running over the Blackhawk Reno leapt into the still open door and ran into the cockpit. Nodding to Vincent he grabbed the headphones and shoved them over his ears.

"They were last in Kalm boss man." He said over the radio already flipping switches getting the Blackhawk roaders up to full speed.  _"Understood. You know the drill."_ Not waiting for a response Tseng pushed the joystick forward feeling the Apache he sat in with Rude pushing up off the grass.

Normally Reno would have been flying this as he was their best pilot but they needed him in the Blackhawk for when they picked the boys up. Tseng was strictly the distraction at the moment. Florin had helicopters but they were nowhere near as advanced and they weren't attack helicopters like the Apache was. It was amazing how far people fell technology wise when Shinra fell.

' _Hold on you two..'_

* * *

Growling Genesis kicked out at the man holding him. "Not so rough you damn barbarian." He snapped, pale blue eyes looking up at the massive oil refinery they had been brought to. It was actually just a few miles outside Kalm but was one of the largest oil refineries on the eastern continent. Wrinkling his nose he buried his face in the bandana around his neck "sometimes heightened senses is a curse." He grumbled moving forward with Cloud. They still had the guns pressed into their backs and many more around them.

The two were shoved into the main building and into a cramped elevator, well Cloud was; Genesis instantly dug his heels in putting his superior SOLDIER strength to use causing the man with the gun in his back to grunt unable to get the commander to move.

"No I am not going into that cramped elevator.. no no no!" One thing Cloud had learned and fast at the village Genesis was highly claustrophobic, why his house was so much larger and more open than the others. He didn't do well in small spaces and in Shinra he had always taken the stairs compared to the elevators.

"Tough shit SOLDIER." Two strong arms gripped Genesis and forced the commander into the cramped elevator. Instantly Genesis started to hyperventilate his eyes darting around the cramped space. Straining on his own bonds Cloud laid in against Genesis side trying to pull his attention away from the fact they were in here. "Gen.. listen to me.. you will be alright." Wild pale blue eyes that were glowing nearly green as the mako in his body was flowing looked down at him. "Just keep your attention on me and you will be alright I promise. Deep breaths." He kept his voice low enough so that only Genesis with his enhanced hearing would hear.

Thankfully Genesis was a SOLDIER and was used to following orders, it had been so long since he had been forced into a situation like this he had forgotten how he used to combat it at Shinra. Slowly he started to calm down as his SOLDIER mask came back; it always amazed Cloud watched this child trapped in a man's body turning into the legendary Crimson commander once more.

Much to Genesis relief the building was only five stories high and they were being pushed out into a large office area. A massive desk sat in front of floor to ceiling windows, the room was filled with awards and propaganda shit.

A large man in a black suit sat behind the desk a equally fat man stood beside him in a white lab coat. "Goddess what a sense of Déjà vu." Genesis muttered, it really felt like he was walking right back into Shinra's office with Hollander standing beside him.

The two men looked up when the group entered; the fat scientist eyes instantly went to the size of saucers and raced around so that he was standing in front of them. "I don't believe it you actually managed to capture him.. and a.. my word a second SOLDIER!" the man reached out to touch Genesis but backed off as the commander kicked out at him.

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever do fat man." Genesis snarled; the gun was shoved farther into his back causing him to growl at the man behind him. Startled the scientist moved to look at Cloud but didn't dare reach for him seeing the same deadly look in the young boys' eyes.

"This is amazing two SOLDIERs from the time of Shinra, they both look like they are only in their early twenties. Fascinating.. I would like to take them down to the lab for testing discover what is causing them to no longer age."

The fat man behind the desk stood motioning for the man in the lab coat to back down. "Unshackle them, they are our guest." The man, most likely the President had the same sick oily voice that Hojo had, it sent shivers up both Genesis and Cloud's spine. They felt the cuffs being released and the people moved the gun's from their backs.

Sliding his eyes to the side Cloud looked up at Genesis, they would see what this pig wanted with them than make their escape. They had been frisked upon their capture but none of them had thought to check under the bandage of the materia master. So while they lost their guns and a few daggers in Cloud's case they had not lost any of their materia.

"Welcome to Florin oil.. I apologize for the harsh…"

"What do you want from us?" Cloud cut him off his dark eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"Of course, forgive me.. we would like your assistance in helping to built a special forces similar to what SOLDIER was for Shinra. You two have managed to not only survive well beyond the normal human life expectancy but you do not have appeared to have aged. We would like to know what was done to cause that."

"And if we refuse? Are you going to continue to hunt us down until we give in or you just kill us and experiment on us like animals?" Genesis snapped his legendary tempter starting to show through.

The President blinked at this sending a nervous glance at the scientist that seemed to be vibrating where he stood. He was just itching for the chance to dig into these two boys and see what made them tick. SOLDIER was legendary, the only way they knew of their extraordinary strength was from the history books and the few movies that were still out there.

"We are hoping to acquire your full cooperation; you will be very well compensated for your troubles."

Genesis actually rolled his eyes cocking his hip to the side his normal arrogance coming back. "Well I hate to tell you this but you two numbskulls have been barking up the wrong tree. The procedure for creating SOLDIER was lost when Hojo was killed during Meteor, without knowing exactly what he did all you will do is kill whoever you are trying to enhance. And our cells are useless..they have mutated as all SOLDIER do over time and will just kill anyone if you try and use our cells."

The President and the Scientist faces darkened hearing this from Genesis. "well it seems that we will have to do this the hard way then. I was hoping you would work for us willingly.. but I cannot allow you to be swept up by another faction."

Sliding a glance to Cloud Genesis sighed once more. " _My friends the fates are cruel, there are no dreams no honor remains.. the arrow has left the bow of the goddess."_

Closing his eyes Genesis whipped around faster than any un enhanced could see driving Rapier through the man holding the gun to his back. Cloud spun as well First Tsurugi appearing in his hand cutting down several of the guards in the room.

Genesis had taught him how to summon his blade with the use of his Jenova cells just as Sephiroth had taught him. Whipping around Genesis cut down the rest of the guards leaving just the president and the scientist.

Stepping through the blood pooling on the ground like an avenging angel Genesis had slipped back into his role as crimson commander and it was a sight to behold. Moving up to the president he grabbed hold of the fat mans jacket and pulled him in close making sure he could see into his eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight here fat man, you or your men come anywhere near myself or Cloud again or any of those you deem as immortals I will make sure that Sephiroth's work is completed do you understand." He watched with satisfaction as the man paled to a sickly grey color. Sephiroth might have fallen into legend but everyone knew of his bid to destroy the planet with Meteor.

Releasing the fat president Genesis raised his hand his beloved fire materia flaring to life. "Cloud let's go." Throwing his hand out he shot the massive fireball at the windows shattering the glass, knowing the blond would follow he called forth the massive black wing and leapt out through the window.

Cloud shot past him in a rocket of black and blond blur and took off back towards the chocobo farms. "Hey spike you ass hole wait up!" Genesis whipped around taking off after the blond his eyes sweeping over Kalm as they sailed past. There was no way Florin was going to let them go.

They had just gotten over the city heading for the mountains when they heard them from behind. Swinging his head around Genesis growled darkly seeing the slower bigger Florin choppers streaking through the sky right for them. "Fuck.. Cloud move your ass!" both had sent their weapons back as the extra weight would hinder their flight, right now they were flying for their very life.

" _SOLDIER surrender yourself now or we will be forced to shoot you out of the sky."_

Flipping around so he was facing them but still coasting through the air Genesis flipped them off with both hands before charging forward once more.

In the front of the helicopter another scientist sat, she was the 'Hojo' of the Florin oil; cold cruel and calculating a small feral smile crossed her face. "Shoot them out of the sky, we only need their cells.. we don't need them alive." The pilot nodded ready to shoot them out of the sky.

A warning suddenly started to flash across his screen. "What is that?" she asked only seconds later the side of the helicopter was peppered with bullets.

A sleek black helicopter bearing the bright red Shinra logo streaked past them. The pilots eyes went massive seeing the legendary attack helicopter, "There are more of them!" in front of them they could see in the distance another helicopter bearing the brilliant red Shinra logo. The side door slid open showing several men in dark purple and blue uniforms with helmets and swords strapped to their backs.

"More SOLDIER!" the scientist squealed happily, there was even more than just the two they were chasing down.

Seeing the Shinra helicopter Genesis grabbed onto Cloud pulling him in against his chest and curled his wing in knowing or at least hoping Kunsel and Scott would stop them from smacking into the opposite door.

Just as they breached the door three pairs of hands grabbed onto them stopping them in the cabin of the helicopter. "Thank Gaia you two are alright.. Reno get us the fuck out of here.. Tseng we go them!" Kunsel called over the radio. Vincent slammed the door shut as the helicopter dipped and started to climb at a rapid rate.

"After them! Bring them down." The scientist screeched fury building in her eyes. They could not let these perfect specimens escape! Nodding the pilot laid on the mini gun.

Cussing quiet loudly Reno forced the helicopter around one of the hills, they had been hit he could tell by the feel in the joystick as it was now fighting him a lot more for control. "Damn it Tseng.. take them out we're hit!"

" _Can you make it back?"_

"Yeah yo just keep them off my tail!"

He saw the Apache streak by him once more 35 mil cannon pumping the Florin helicopter full of holes once more.

* * *

Stepping out of the Helicopter Genesis fell to the ground and started kissing the cave floor. "Thank you oh great goddess!"

"God damn.. my baby!" Reno stepped out his aqua marine eyes sweeping over his baby. Bullet holes riddled the metal and one of the roader blades was almost sheered completely off now that they were stopped. "Fuck we can't afford to have one of these down."

Tseng pushed himself from the Apache his body twitching with the adrenalin pumping through his veins, his eyes were glowing green as they swept over the damaged helicopter. "Worry about it tomorrow..start up the VR camera's. one of you keep an eye on the camera in case the hill starts crawling with those mother fuckers again.."

They had taken out all the helicopters before they left the Kalm area, hopefully they had lost them. Rubbing his head Tseng headed off to figure out exactly what needed to be done and what intel needed to be gathered.

* * *

That night Cloud found himself unable to sleep as was normal after an adrenalin rush day.

For most it would have been the exact opposite, that once the days heightened adrenaline wore off their body would naturally subcome to the blessed darkness of sleep. Not him though; he seemed to be the exception to every law of nature out there.

With an irritated sigh Cloud kicked his nice warm covers off. He might as well get something to drink see if that would help him fall asleep.

Setting his feet on the wooden floor he bit back a yelp. ' _I need a rug badly!'_  oh lord that hardwood floor was cold! Well if he had any chance of falling asleep beforehand it was gone now; suddenly cold feet had a nasty habit of waking you up.

Grumbling quietly and cursing the floor seven way to hell, Cloud silently padded out into the hallway. He always kept his door slight open so if he wanted to wander he could without waking his light sleeping roommate. Speaking of roommate.

A soft glow could be seen under the crack of Tseng's bedroom door. Looking down at his watch he noted it was 3 am ' _looks like he's suffering from insomnia again.'_  Since his time here in the village he had learned that when the man was worried or stressed insomnia tended to kick in hard.

Padding over to the door he peered in through the small crack; just like he did Tseng kept his door cracked so if had to move he wouldn't wake Cloud.

Like he thought Tseng was still awake; he was sitting up against his head board, blanket covered knees drawn up with a book propped on them. Cloud glanced up to his face to make sure he hadn't simply fallen asleep sitting up again.

Dark amber eyes were slowly moving side to side behind thin rimmed reading glasses. It was strange not seeing those eyes darting back and forth as he read.

He learned very quickly that speed reading was a skill all Turks learned early on. Unlike SOLDIER who's missions were given to them in a secure office hours prior to departure; Turks were often given theirs with less than 20 seconds to take in crucial information. Though they hadn't needed that skill in almost one hundred and fifty years it was a hard habit to break.

' _He must be simply enjoying the book.'_

Turning away Cloud padded down to the small kitchen; each house had a small kitchen so they could do things like this. Generally they all ate at the warehouse where the food quantities could be monitored better and frankly it was nice to sit with everyone; swap stories and idea's.

Pulling a small container of milk from the fridge he measured out the amount he would need and set it to boil on the small stove. This was the only food that he had requested personally from the suppliers; he would die without his hot chocolate. It was the one strong memory he had from his childhood after his father had abandoned them in Nibelheim.

Every night before bed his mother would make him home made hot chocolate with a hint of rum in it. It was never enough to get him drunk, just enough to add flavor and warmth to the beverage. It always helped him sleep; even a hundred and fifty years later.

Pulling out two mugs, he filled both with the hot liquid and set the pot to be washed in the morning.

Moving back up stairs he peeked into Tseng's room once more; the man was still reading silently in bed, though had shifted some drawing his knees closer to his chest.

Biting back a smile at the adorable picture the man made Cloud knocked gently knowing the enhanced Turk would hear it.

Cloud had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as he watched Tseng jump slightly; he really was absorbed in that book. Pulling his glasses off Tseng looked over to the door already knowing who was standing behind it, but couldn't help the smile seeing those brilliant mako eyes peeking in through the crack.

Seeing the smile Cloud gently nudged the door open with his foot and moved in holding up the mugs. "I saw you were still awake, so thought you might like one as well."

Tseng smiled widened at the blonds' thoughtfulness. "Thank you." He closed his book and motioned for Cloud to join him up on the bed taking the offered cup and smiled more smelling the delicious chocolate.

"So you can use a stove without burning it down."

Sitting down at Tseng's feet Cloud stuck his tongue out at the Turk earning him a deep chuckle from the man. "I am not Genesis." he pouted playfully; it was a running gag that if anything caught on fire you were pulling a Genesis.

Laughing softly Tseng gently nudged the blond with his foot, "this smells wonderful." He lifted the cup up taking in the sweet fragrance.

"It's an old recipe; my mom used to make it every night when I was young during the harsh winters, always helped me sleep." Tseng pulled the cup away from his nose giving it a wary look. "There is no wolf in here is there?" huffing Cloud playfully smacked his leg. Everyone always had fun making fun of his hometown because it was so backwater; though Genesis and Kunsel weren't much better. Their home towns were nearly as backwater as his!

Laughing Tseng sent the blond a smug smirk and took a drink of the warm liquid. A soft moan left his throat; this was breaching on divine.

Feeling his cheeks flush Cloud quickly ducked his head taking a drink of his own. God what he wouldn't give to be the cause of that wonderful sound, or to hear more coming from the man. Shaking the perverted thought from his head he leaned over picking up the discarded book.

It was a simple black hard back book; but it looked like it had seen better days. Looking at the spine a single blond brow rose, " _infinity –Chronicles of nick…_  a teen book Tseng?" that really didn't seem like his type of book; this was actually one he had read while at Shinra and enjoyed it back then.

Rolling his eyes Tseng took the book from Cloud and opened the front cover before giving it back to him. taking the book back, mako blue eyes looked down and nearly bugged from his head; written in neat scrawl across the inside cover was  _ **Property of Sephiroth, if found please return.. tell anyone it's mind start running..**_

"You're joking right? This was seriously Sephiroth's?" chuckling Tseng nodded taking another drink from his cup. "Genesis says his personal library was filled with these type books. I guess it started out as rebellion against Hojo and he got hooked." Cloud stared down at the book in his hand; it was honestly hard to see Sephiroth..the nightmare, reading a book about vampires and supernatural beings targeting teens. And this was with having met the non insane version of the man several times now.

Remembering something Tseng started to chuckle hard. "What?" cloud asked setting the book down; he had to wonder what was so funny.

"Sorry, the book just reminded me of the day we learned that Sephiroth actually had something he was terrified of."

"Wait, Sephiroth was actually afraid of something?" okay this he had to hear. Moving he sat up on his knees laying his arms over Tseng's knees, his head resting on his arms. Chuckling Tseng nodded leaning back against the headboard.

"You remember the Paranormal Activity movies?"

A smirk crossed Cloud's lips; oh yeah he did. he could remember going to every one of them with the other cadets and infantrymen. He  _ **LOVED**_  them; those were the type of thriller movies that got your heart pumping. "You're kidding he's scared of ghosts…."

"Oh Gaia, he's terrified of them.. no one knew that not even him until we had a privet screening of number 3 before it was released. Angeal, Genesis and Zack managed to drag him down to watch; he was the row behind me." Tseng started to crack up a hand covering his mouth. "He didn't seem to be showing any interest until the kitchen scene; the one with the babysitter and the sheet. The minute that blanket dropped all I hear is this high pitched scream behind me. Now I'm only the second row from the back; the only ones behind me is the 1st class. I looked back and Sephiroth is curled up in his chair clutching to a popcorn covered Angeal with huge eyes. Genesis and Zack are just dying next to him." both men started to crack up; oh if only cloud knew this prior.. that would have made fighting him that much more fun.

"The whole rest of the movie was spent like that; Angeal actually had to hold him in his lap to keep him there the rest of the movie."

Oh Cloud was dying now, positively dying! Oh this was great! "I hope Zack is giving him hell for it."

"Oh I'm sure he is.." it was kind of ironic he was terrified of ghost and he was one now..

Draining the remainder of his cup Tseng set it down on his night stand. "Thank you for that, though I still think there was wolf in there."

Growling playfully cloud tackled the Turk initiating an impromptu wrestling match across the bed.

Laughing and panting hard Cloud finally, after ten minutes managed to finally pin the Turk. Tseng didn't look it but he was extremely strong and flexible as hell; there was no way a human body should bend half the ways Tseng had. Feeling the Turk trying to squirrel his way out again he dropped all his weight across the man earning him a laughed " _ommph"_

"Cloud, you're fat get off!" Tseng laughed out, he tried wiggling out but found himself still trapped under the blond. "Mm.. I'm comfortable... night!" Cloud laid his head down next to his and started snoring obnoxiously loud. Snorting Tseng rolled his eyes and turned his head to regard the blond; they had decided to hold off on building Cloud's own house cause they both seemed content to remain as roommates.

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply trying to get air into his lungs; with the air came the scent of pine and a deep almost woodsy musk. A small shiver ran down his spine at that.

Feeling the slight tremor running through the body under him Cloud sat up slightly. "You okay? I'm not killing you am I? Tseng…?" Cloud tilted his head to the side seeing an unknown look in Tseng's dark amber eyes.

Before he could even begin to try and figure out what he was seeing Tseng closed the gap between them; his lips gently touching Cloud's. ' _oh sweet Gaia'_  oh he could not believe this! melting against the body under him he deepened the kiss, his fingers leaving their spot around Tseng's wrist in favor of threading up into that beautiful black silk hair.

Needing air Tseng broke the kiss; instantly his eyes snapped up meeting heated mako blue. "What brought this on?" Cloud was curious; he honestly didn't think Tseng was interested in him.

A smug smirk crossed those beautiful kiss swollen lips. "You were taking too long to make a move, I got tired of waiting."

A brilliant flush raced up Cloud's cheeks, he knew!

Chuckling fingers wound up into the spiked hair gently moving through them. "Cloud… I'm a Turk."

Snorting Cloud buried his head in Tseng's neck so damn embarrassed. Of course how could he be so stupid! Turks were trained from day one to read peoples body language! And Tseng was their director for a reason; other than Vincent Tseng was considered one of the best Turks Shinra ever had.

"Just shoot me now…" Cloud rolled off the man in favor of burying his face in a pillow to try and suffocate himself. Chuckling softly Tseng slowly crawled over to Cloud, " mm, but that would make a hell of a mess that I don't really want to clean up..besides.." with a impish smile that would have done Reno proud he trailed his tongue along the shell of one of the exposed ears. He watched a shiver run down that lithe body, a soft moan covered by the pillow. "I finally got you in my bed. I don't want to kill you just yet."

Another shiver ran down Cloud's spine; oh he knew Tseng had a silver tongue but damn! Turning his head he looked up seeing that playful look in those dark eyes. "What do you plan to do to me?" Tseng leaned down, his long black hair creating a curtain around them. "What do you want me to do?" his voice had dropped to a sexual purr; that was Cloud's undoing.

Flipping onto his back Cloud reached up wrapping his arms around the Turks neck. "I haven't been fucked into the bed in a very long time.. I'm getting tired of palmala and her five sisters." A dark almost sadistic smile spread across Tseng's lips.

"I think I can do that.."


	6. Morning after

Life long forgotten – still dying

* * *

The next morning found cloud very reluctant to leave Tseng's bed; one it was warm, two the amazing man was still wrapped around him, and 3 and most important.. his ass hurt! ' _Note to self, only pull on hair if you don't want to walk the next day'_  having hair pulled had to be the largest turn on button Cloud had ever seen in a partner. In the heat of the moment he had given a sharp tug to Tseng's hair and it was like unleashing a monster.

Shifting slightly to relieve pressure off his poor abused back side he felt the arms around him tighten. "Go back to sleep." Tseng's voice was several octaves deeper when he was still half asleep; shifting more he curled in farther against him. "You broke me." Cloud grumbled only half heartedly; the pain was dissipating as the mako in his body was working on healing sore muscles. The arms tightened a little more and he heard a soft snort. "Not my fault."

' _Oh bull shit! You never warned me pulling your hair made you turn from Mr. Jackal into Mr. Hyde!'_ this time there was a very loud snort and Tseng sat up still half asleep eyes looking down at him. "Mr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde huh?"

Oh shit did he say that out loud? Looking up he gave Tseng a sheepish smile causing the Turk to roll his eyes skyward. "Blond chocobo's.." growling Cloud unwound an arm from Tseng's waist and slapped his ass; this earned him a deep moan from the man above him. "You're a bloody masochist, you know that.."

Laughing Tseng wrapped a hand around the back of Cloud's neck pulling him in for a bruising kiss. "you have no idea.."

* * *

"Has anyone seen boss man and the chocobo?"

Reno was absently swinging a wrench around moving around his baby trying to figure out  _exactly_  where to start. "It's already past one and I haven't seen either of them yo!" there was an overly dramatic sigh from up on the roaders and Genesis popped his head over the blades where he was working on the shot wiring. "Tseng is probably asleep, you know how bad his insomnia gets when something happens." Kunsel threw out from a spot under the helicopter; Reno's baby got hit pretty bad running from Florin yesterday.

"Okay that explains Tseng but not our reclusive chocobo."

"Reno, you keep calling me that I'm gonna string you up by your jock strap."

Snickering the group looked over seeing Cloud moving into the cave; Genesis took one look at the boy and let out a triumphant "HA!" leaning over the blades he looked down to Kunsel, " you owe me 500 gil! You too slum rat!"

"What?" Kunsel pushed himself out from under the helicopter and looked at Cloud cursing slightly. "Gaia damn you… fine I'll pay you when we head back." he disappeared back under the helicopter. "Yeah fuck you Rhapsodos! Hit me up back at the warehouse yo.." Genesis was cackling like mad up on the roaders. "Oh yeah! Suck on this Valentine! I won I won!"

"Did I miss something?" okay he wasn't exactly on top of things this morning, two more rounds after waking up had him on cloud 9 somewhere. Snickering Genesis laid his arms across the blade he was sitting behind. "We had a bet on how long it would take before Tseng fucked you into the bed."

Instantly Cloud's whole face turned the color of Genesis leather duster. "How?" Reno snorted climbing up to where Genesis was working on the engine. "I think he fucked you too hard, you're denser than normal." Growling cloud picked up a wrench and hucked it at the red headed Turk.

"Oh shit!" Reno barely had time to duck the flying metal projectile of death.

Snickering Genesis went back to tinkering with the wires. "Cloud, you're limping, you've got that good fuck after vibe going and your neck is covered in hickeys and love bites." Eeping Cloud pulled his turtleneck up higher around where he knew fresh bite wounds were; they were healing but obviously not fast enough.

"Cloud don't worry about it, hell we're happy you two finally took the next step, you've both only been sending each other signals for years now."

"That obvious huh?" Cloud scratched the back of his head still flushed brightly; it was a very Zack type gesture that didn't escape any of the SOLDIER notice. Since his arrival at the village they had made inquiries as to the reason Cloud; a boy that had really only known Zack a very short time, had so many habits.. even down to little quarks that would have been unnoticed unless you spent years with the man. Every time he was asked Cloud would clam up and become as Reno so lovingly put it an emo chocobo. Shortly after that they had learned emo chocobo had talons and a temper to match.

"OW!"

Looking up Cloud shook his head. "Genesis you are the only man I know that can somehow be working on a dead engine and  _still_  manage to electrocute yourself."

The auburn haired 1st glared darkly at Cloud, pout firmly in place and burnt finger lodged between the pouting lips. "How do you manage that anyway? You're a materia master.." oh if looks could kill Cloud would be playing poker Sephiroth right now. "Skill yo!" Reno called out, "take serious skill to be a walking lightening rod."

"Either that or it's Reno's babies way of getting you back for getting her so hurt." Kunsel called out rolling himself back out from under the helicopter. He was covered head to toe in dirt and oil. "She's leaking pretty heavy Reno, it's all pooled down among the electrical; it's shot."

Reno cursed quite colorfully; looks like he had picked up some pointers from Cid. "Well until we get parts this old girl is down for the count. Thankfully we still have three more and the Apache." Throwing his wrench down Reno hopped off his baby. "Let's just pray to Gaia they lost our trail."

A tense silence filled the cave, "they aren't going to give up are they?" Kunsel was staring down at his dirty hands absently picking at the oil under his nails. "No, not now that they know there is more than just Cloud out there." Genesis voice was bitter; he hated this, what he would not give for the life he once had, the life he had taken for granted.

"Have you ever wished you could go back and change the past?" everyone looked up to where Genesis was still sitting staring out at the waterfall. "I do..every day I look at the buster sword; I wish I could go back and save Zack, keep him from the torture that Hojo raked upon him. stop Sephiroth from reading those books and falling into madness." Cloud's voice was low; his eyes far away lost in his internal nightmares.

"As bad as it sounds yo, I wish Shinra was still in power." Reno absently fiddled with his EMR at his waist. "They may have been bad, but at least then we weren't living in secret..being chased down like dogs with rabies." He flipped his ponytail back irritably. "doesn't matter, we're stuck in this hell Florin Oil has created. Thank Gaia all the Jenova files were destroyed; we just have to keep them from getting a hold of you two." Genesis flipped his hair back in his normal arrogant fashion. "if they get a hold of me, it will do nothing for them besides lower their population."

Blinking Cloud pulled himself from his dark thoughts and looked up to the auburn man. "What do you mean?" pushing himself off the helicopter Genesis came to stand next to Cloud. "While you and I are both products of the Jenova experiment; two very different methods were used. Project S, or Project Sephiroth infused pure living JENOVA cells with a unborn fetus instilling the child with cetra like powers. Because of this Sephiroth could not be completely copied; he soulless dolls Hojo branded with a number held only the instinct to follow Sephiroth's will. He does not degrade; does not die." Genesis looked to Cloud than, he knew Cloud was a clone, a failure thankfully.

"Project G, the project that gave birth to myself and Angeal used dead cells injected into the most mother in hopes it would pass down to the child. It does but the cells over time begin to attack the healthy cells around it.."

"The degradation." Cloud sais looking up at Genesis; he knew that from a long buried memories of Zack's. "You can be copied though; but the copies also degrade just like deep ground did." Genesis nodding heading back towards the village, the others silently following him. " My cells will only cause the poor soul injected to degrade; they will have a perfect monster, for a while..but soon that monster will fall apart. Even if they get a hold of you." He looked at Cloud over his shoulder.

"All they would get is a lifeless doll that would exist only to serve Jenova's reunion."

"In other words without Jenova Florin doesn't have a wing and a prayer of recreating SOLDIER." Kunsel was naturally digesting all of this eagerly. Genesis smirked moving up towards the communal hangout. "None what so ever..the most they might be able to do if they don't poison all their subjects is create something similar to you Turks."

Entering the warehouse they found most the village lounging about in the front room. Aaron and Scott were engaged in a game of war while Brian was snoozing on one of the couches. Knowing James he was out practicing; the man was as bad as Zack had been.

"What's the damage?" hearing Tseng Cloud couldn't stop the blush racing up his cheeks. "She's dead Jim.." a soft Sigh left Tseng as he closed his book, fingers unconsciously pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not god..is it completely dead?" he ignored Reno's treky comment, he would find those damn DVDs eventually and burn them with great pleasure.

"Well its dead till we can get more electrical wires; the oil pooled in the floor boards and shorted most of it. I don't know about the engine I have to dig in farther without the walking lightening rod around." Reno shot a smug smirk over to where Genesis was pouting once more fried finger stuck firmly between his lips.

Brow rising slightly Tseng looked between Reno and Genesis. "I thought you said the wiring was shot."

"It was.." Reno's smirk only seemed to grow as did Genesis pout. "Then how did you manage….never mind its Genesis.." Everyone laughed as Tseng flumped back in his seat, Genesis was easily the most picked on person in the village. The Ex- SOLDIER took it all and dished it out just as hard as he got it. The commander had enough dirt on the other SOLDIER to last an eternity and he was not afraid to use it.

Hearing a low growling the group all smirked Reno slowly counting down in his head.

' _3…..2…..1…."_

"EEELLLAAANNNNAAA!"

Instantly everyone within firing range ducked as a butcher knife came flying from the kitchen. Not even looking up from where he was cleaning Cerberus, Vincent snatched the knife from the air and effortlessly tossed it back towards the kitchen. Elena's shrill scream and Cissnei's laughter caused the others to laugh; obviously Elena had not been expecting the knife to come flying back!

"Nice shot Vincent." Chuckling softly Vincent didn't look up once.

Moving over to the couch Cloud had barely sat down when he was pulled onto Tseng's lap; strong arms wrapped around his waist. Smiling softly Cloud leaned back against his new lover content just to be held in the man's arms. He could almost forget Florin and their life and death flight across the continent.

Seeing Cloud sitting in Tseng's lap reminded Genesis that he had money to collect. "Alright you lot.. where's my money!" the group looked up before looking over to where Cloud was happily sitting on Tseng's lap.

"God damn it!" James growled pulling his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out 500 gil and slapped it into Genesis hand.

Vincent looked up and over to Cloud and Tseng, a soft groan leaving his throat. "one week.. you two couldn't wait one more week." Reaching into his pocket he grudgingly pulled out the money owed and handed it to Genesis.

"Oh yeah baby!" Genesis gloated happily sticking his newly acquired fortune in his wallet.

"Did you all seriously have a bet out on us?" Tseng asked. Seeing the nods of the group he growled leaning back in the cushion but pulled Cloud down with him; arms staying tightly wound around him.

* * *

" _We have to send them back.. there is no other choice…"_

" _Shouldn't we give them the option? They have been through enough as it is."_

" _If we don't and don't tonight they will not have that chance, I barely have enough power to send them back as who they are."_

" _I trust you.. do what you believe is best."_

" _Thank you.."_


	7. Return to the past

Life long forgotten – Return to the past

* * *

_Midgar – 1999_

Sighing softly a figure resisted the urge to start rocking in the large plush chair he was currently sitting in he  _hated_  board meetings; they were named correctly as they were boring as hell. Even though he had been raised by Shinra and had been their General for two years now he was still only eighteen years old, and he was bored as hell!

He really wanted to start rocking in the executives chair as Palmers annoying voice was grating over his sensitive ears but he couldn't, Hojo was sitting right next to him and he really didn't want another trip down to the lab to figure out why he couldn't sit still for more than 3 minutes.

Rolling acid green eyes upwards Sephiroth lolled his head to the side allowing his eyes to roam around the room. it was one of the bi annual budget meetings so  _every_  head of department was here; many of them he only knew by face since they had almost no dealings with SOLDIER or the more secretive branches of Shinra.

Lazard Deusericus the newly appointed Director of SOLIDER sat on his left while Hojo was sat on his right, across from him was Vedrot the Director of the Turks. Those were the only people of real importance, well.. he allowed his eyes to move towards the front of the room where the president and his very young teenage son were. Standing behind them as diligent as ever was the young Wutai Commander of the Turks.

Sephiroth sat up a little a frown pulling on his young features. Tseng was normally very poised always standing straight backed and constantly watching everything around the room; now though he was slightly hunched, his ivory face was dotted with sweat, those dark amber eyes were showing pure pain. Quickly Sephiroth picked his pen up and threw it at Veld; hoping it was enough to get the snoozing Turks attention. (yes he knew Veld was asleep even though his eyes were open)

Veld jerked slightly and his eyes blinked for the first time in thirty minutes. He looked around trying to figure out who exactly had thrown something at him and caught Sephiroth's eyes. He saw them flicker quickly to where he knew his second in command was; turning slightly he caught sight of his SIC. Seeing the look of pain flashing through his eyes Veld quickly stood "Tseng?" everyone stopped talking and directed their gaze to the SIC Turk, many of their eyes widening.

Tseng couldn't hear any of them the blood was pounding so strongly in his ears that was all he could hear. His body felt like it was on fire and his very being was being twisted and pulled in all different directions; visions of things and people he had never seen before were flashing through his mind a million miles an hour, he couldn't grasp onto any single one.

Veld had just reached out for his SIC seeing he wasn't getting any response when Tseng's whole body flung forward as if shoved from behind. He watched in horror as those amber eyes rolled up into his head and the man start to crumple to the ground. Quickly he grabbed hold of his SIC and lowered him to the ground; he could feel every muscle in the man's body twitching as if he were being electrocuted. Laying him on his side he was grateful to see the head of the medical division kneeling down and not professor psycho; Hojo was never allowed to touch his men not after he lost Vincent.

Sephiroth was hovering near by worry etched into his young features; the two were friends so he was naturally very worried about him. Cradling Tseng's head Veld moved his hand to help the doctor but stopped feeling something silky wrapped around it. Blinking he lifted his hand seeing thick black strands wrapped around his arm. ' _Wait a second.. Tseng's hair wasn't this long 5 minutes ago…'_

What just happened?

* * *

_Thump thump thump thumpthump thumpthumpthumpthump_

Sighing Angeal greatly resisted the urge to start rubbing his temples, why is it now that the puppy decided to come racing down the hallway?  _'3…2…1..que puppy'_

The door to his office flung open with enough force to send the door crashing into the adjacent wall; thankfully after the first four times of having to have the wall replastered Angeal had gotten a very thick door stopper attached to that wall.

"Zack what have I told you about.." he stopped seeing the huge horror struck blue eyes staring back at him from his 3rd class apprentice. "Angeal! Commander Rhapsodos just collapsed."

"What!" Angeal stood quickly his feet already propelling him out of his office door; what on earth could have happened to Genesis? a bid for attention? Nah he would just start throwing fireballs around the room if people weren't paying enough attention to him. Did he and Sephiroth have a fight again? No that would be another fireball incident; honestly nothing came to mind other than injury or illness that would cause his overly dramatic friend to collapse where people could see him.

Racing out to where he knew Genesis was supposed to be he felt his heart stop seeing a couple SOLDIER rolling him onto his back. Genesis was out cold, his face covered in beads of sweat and his body would convulse and twitch. "Genesis!" kneeling down Angeal set a hand on his friend's cheek, he was burning up.

"Has anyone called up a medic yet?"

"We've tried sir, the line is busy we can't get through." Cursing softly Angeal pulled his friend up into his arms; he could feel the corded muscles twitching under the skin. "Keep trying." He ordered the SOLDIER around him and looked down at his friend.

A frown suddenly pulled at his lips as he ran his fingers through Genesis hair; hair that only forty minutes ago when Genesis had stomped into his office had been only to his ear in length.. now it reached to his shoulders.

"What happened here?" he really wanted to force his puppy to sit down as he was pacing behind him but he needed to figure out what was going on with Genesis.

"We don't know sir, it happened suddenly; he was yelling at a secretary that had nearly run into him then he went completely silent and he started sweating and grabbed his head.. it all happened so fast before any of us could even ask him he just went down."

Hearing Genesis moaning Angeal turned his attention away from the SOLDIER around him and down seeing pale blue eyes blinking open. "Genesis, are you alright?" crimson brows drew down before confused pale blue eyes looked up at him.

Genesis signed closing his eyes and went dramatically limp in his arms. "So the life stream is Shinra..wish Seph would have warned me about this beforehand." Genesis snorted shaking his head.

Angeal blinked still holding his friend in his arms, this was so unlike Genesis. "Genesis what are you talking about? Lifestream?"

He watched as Genesis brows drew down even more a frown pulling at his lips, those blue eyes slowly moving around the room. the confusion only seemed to grow as they swept over the faces around them; they grew to the size of dinner plates though as they landed on Zack.

' _What the hell is Zack doing in a 3_ _rd_ _class uniform? He always shows up in the black 1_ _st_ _class when he comes with Angeal.. wait..'_  he really looked the boy over. Zack was wearing the hairstyle he had before Angeal's death and he looked a lot younger and not nearly as bulked up.

' _What the hell…'_  realization dawned on him causing Genesis to shoved Angeal away leaping to his feet and summoning Rapier to his hand. Florin must have found them and had VR technology and found a Shinra data bank.

"Stay the hell away from me." Genesis growled rounding on anyone that dared to come near him.

Angeal quickly pushed himself to his feet; his hands held up in front of him hoping that whatever was happening to his best friend he would realize Angeal meant him no harm. "Genesis..you're at Shinra, no one here is going to hurt you."

Instantly Genesis rounded on him his sword raised nearly to Angeal's throat, those pale blue eyes holding a fury he had never seen before. "Shut up, I will not be so easily taken."

"Taken? Genesis, it's me.. Angeal."

Genesis scoffed stepping forward causing Angeal to step back; while Genesis was known to throw fireballs when he was angry he never raised his sword against a fellow SOLDIER. "Nice try.. if you are the real Angeal.. tell me something  _only_  Angeal would know."

Shit.. Well let's just hope that Genesis wouldn't skewer him for this when he snapped out of whatever he was in. "when you were little you suffered from lucid nightmare, only your parents, my mother and me knew about them. We lied to Shinra so that you could join the cadet program.."

Genesis blade clattered to the floor, pale blue eyes wide as they really looked at Angeal. He was right, that was something that had been kept secret through his entire life, no one in Shinra knew about it not even Hollander. Hell he hadn't even told Tseng! And he told that man nearly everything over the past seventy years.

Slowly he raised his hands up to his face taking deep breaths so he didn't freak out. He was at Shinra..With an alive Angeal and Zack standing right in front of him.

His knees at that moment decided to give out on him and he found himself crashing to the floor. Moving over Angeal knelt down and wrapped his arms around his childhood friend holding the man close; he could feel the muscles trembling once more but in a different manner.

He once more hand his fingers through the much longer hair.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

" _The planet is dying.."_

" _What does this have to do with me?"_

" _Jenova is destroying the planet from within, Gaia is no longer powerful enough to keep her at bay.. the only way to stop this is for her to never enter the life stream."_

" _What am I supposed to do?"_

" _Keep Sephiroth from entering the life stream with her head.."_

" _But that would mean…"_

" _Yes.."_

" _Don't worry spike.. you won't be alone, or powerless.. that's why we're sending you back now, any later we wouldn't be able to send you back with your enhancements."_

" _The planet couldn't have waited a few more weeks so I got more than two rounds…"_

" _HAHAH! Don't worry spike..you won't be going solo again this go around."_

* * *

Slowly brilliant mako blue eyes blinked open, the darkness that surrounding him dissipated showing him shelves of cleaning supplies and mops all around him.  _'Why… why am I in a janitorial closet?'_

Thanks to Aerith he knew generally where he was and why he was here, but that didn't answer what the hell he was doing splayed out across boxes in a janitorial closet!

"Haha.. very funny Zack.." groaning Cloud pushed himself up, his muscles screaming with protest at the movement. The one thing they did not warn him about was exactly how much it would hurt to have his past body merging with his present body. "Next time put up a warning.. Caution: merging past with present self may including the following side effects; dizziness, extreme pain, sweating, and ending up in janitorial closets with no idea how the fuck you got in here…" he was feeling really sarcastic for some reason today, don't ask him why.. oh might be because he was in the processes of getting laid again when this happened. ' _Thank Gaia I didn't get blue balls from that'_

Pushing himself up fully Cloud moved over to the door and stuck his head out. Steel colored walls greeted him on all sides and dim mako lighting filled the hallway, he must have been on a floor that frequented SOLDIER or those with enhancements. Stepping out Cloud trained his ears for the noises around him; down the hall he could hear excited chatter of many young boys, he must be near the chow hall if the horrendous smell of food was any indication.

Glancing down he ran his hands over the uniform that covered his body. This was the cadet uniform for SOLDIER; it was similar in design to the uniform SOLDIER wore the only difference instead of a ribbed cowl neck sweater they wore a sleeveless under armor cowl neck shirt. The uniform was a dark hunter green and they were not allowed to wear the SOLDIER belt or shoulder guards except during actual sword training.

Moving over to the double doors that he could smell the foul food and hear the voices Cloud took a deep breath.  _'Wait!'_ moving away from the chow hall he found a section of wall that was still highly polished and felt his blood run cold. Brilliant mako blue eyes looked back at him, the green ring showing Jenova cells were obvious to anyone that would look at him.

' _Fuck!'_  There was no way a cadet would have mako eyes, especially not the eyes of a 1st class Jenova project. Zack hadn't been lying when he said he was being shoved back with all his enhancements…

" _You won't be alone this time.."_ Those words echoed in his head as he pulled his gaze away from the metal in front of him. He would not be alone this time.. That could only mean that others had come back with him but who else had been brought back? He honestly had no idea where anyone was at this point; Tseng would most likely be with the Turks, same with Rude and Cissnei. Genesis he knew would be SOLDIER but not what his rank was at this point; he didn't have enough of his memories or really knowing where he was during his own training to know if Genesis was a 2nd or a 1st at this point.

"Cloud?" jumping slightly he whirled around, "Reno?" a young boy with very familiar bright red spiked hair, aquamarine eyes and red slash tattoos came running towards him from the chow hall. Reno looked like he was about Cloud's age and was also wearing the dark green SOLDIER cadet uniform.

Before he could processes that Reno had been in his class and he never knew it he had arms full of redhead Turk. "Please tell me I'm not going insane yo.." it took a lot to rattle Reno and he sounded like he was completely freaked out.

Honestly he would be too if Aerith and Zack hadn't told him prior to shipping his happy ass back. "We've been sent back..you're not going insane Reno."

Reno pulled away his aquamarine eyes staring down at him (he hated being so short) "Sent back.. like.. in time yo?" Cloud nodded and moved them both down the hall away from where there was the chance of being over heard.

"You weren't told anything?" Cloud asked as they ducked around a corner, Reno shook his head his normal calm starting to come back now that he had found Cloud and he seemed to know what the hell was going on. He honestly about had a mini meltdown when he woke up and found himself surrounded by cadets in the chow hall of Shinra.

Sighing Cloud was really going to kick Zack's ass for not telling anyone else or even telling him all who was back. "Aerith and Zack confronted me before I woke up in a janitorial closet..yeah.. nice one Zack." He grumbled that last part, "they said the planet was still dying..Gaia was too weak to fight off Jenova anymore."

"That might explain why General Hotness hasn't been around lately."

Cloud blinked and looked to Reno, how had he missed that? Sephiroth suddenly disappearing and being able to only show up for very short period of times; that should have been his first clue that something was happening to the life stream.

"I think we all missed that sign yo but Genesis did only tell us yesterday and we didn't exactly have a lay about day either." Cloud snorted at that and shook his head, "No..was kind of an adventure filled day.."

As if the thought hit them both they both started to laugh. "No more Florin! No more having to run for our lives.."

"Well except you yo.. What are we gonna do about your obvious mako?" that sobered Cloud instantly once more.

What were they going to do….

Their answer came as dark sun glasses were pressed onto his face from behind. Gasping Cloud whipped around but smiled seeing a now glasses less Rude standing behind them, "keep those for right now."

"Rude! How did you know we were here?" a single black brow rose and he pointed up to a camera in the corner of the hallway. "Oh..duh.."

"They are black and white and no mic so no one knows what you two were talking about, or will see your eyes Cloud.."

"Rude, do you know who else is back?" the large Turk sighed and shook his head, "I only know what I have heard over the radio since I picked myself up off the training room floor. Tseng is in the hospital unconscious still; he collapsed during a board meeting. Genesis collapsed as well though he awoke quickly and he's been escorted back to his room. other than those two I have not heard any other word; though I am sure if there are others from the village we shall be hearing soon." He had actually freaked out when he first woke up; granted he was a master of hiding his emotions so you couldn't tell but he was a little freaked out till he saw Reno and Cloud on the video feed. He knew that Reno and Cloud had no prior dealings during their time as cadets, Reno had admitted it to him shortly after they discovered Cloud before dropping the sector seven plate.

Cloud started to worry his bottom lip, he wanted desperately to go make sure that Tseng was alright. However it would look weird having a cadet showing up in the hospital to visit a Turk; Cadets were warned away from Turks almost from day one.

"Maybe Genesis can help you out yo." Blinking Cloud turned back to Reno seeing him smiling; Reno smiling was  _never_  a good thing. "Think about it, your fully enhanced so you'll stick out like a sore thumb.. I don't know if the rules apply to cadets but if a SOLDIER higher takes you as a mentoree you'll be trained strictly by him, that's what happened with Zack when he became SOLDIER."

"It will be a chance for you to finally fulfill your dream of becoming SOLDIER." Rude said a very small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah but, we already know all the dirt on Shinra."

"Exactly, we can play that to our advantage.. start changing shit from the inside yo. Come on you get up to SOLDIER 1st which we already know you will you can start pulling some massive strings."

"Reno we should concentrate on simply making sure Cloud is protected and does not end up back in Hojo's lab."

Cloud instantly went pale, that's right.. Hojo was alive once more..wait. "Vincent! Do you think he was brought back?"

"Ahh shit he aint gonna be a happy vampire yo.." if Vincent was brought back that would mean that he was back in his locked coffin.

"I'll head up for Nibelheim, see if Cissnei was also brought back and we'll rescue him even if he is not back, Reno.. take Cloud up to Genesis apartment. You remember how don't you?"

Reno nodded that 'I'm about to do something naughty' grin on his face.

"Good, if you are caught have them refer to me." Rude at his moment in time was the 3rd in command of the Turks; he could easily bull shit a story saying he was testing the two boys to see if they would make good Turks. No one would question him as it was quiet common to see a Turk crawling around the ventilation shafts.

* * *

"Tseng collapsed as well?"

Angeal was currently sitting on the large old faded leather couch of Zack's that he had managed to infiltrate into his and Genesis apartment when Zack moved in.

Currently Zack, himself and Sephiroth were all seated around the large living room that separated Genesis half from his own. Genesis had left to take a shower claiming he needed a bit to try and calm down. He had been in there for a while but that wasn't uncommon for Genesis to take extremely long showers if something upset him.

"Yes, it was strange he looked to be in so much pain and just passed out. Even when he had that 105 degree fever last year he didn't look this bad."

"Genesis, well I can't really say about Genesis but he was showing similar signs that you said Tseng had. When he woke up he said something about the life stream looking like Shinra."

Sephiroth blinked at that sitting up a little straighter, "the life stream? He thought he was dead?" Angeal nodded looking towards the bedroom where he could hear the water had been shut off and his childhood friend moving softly through the room.

"When he realized he was back in Shinra he thought we weren't real..on top of that he's changed..i know for a fact his hair was not as long as it is an hour ago."

"Tseng was the same way, I noticed that when the medics put him on the gurney; when we got into the meeting his hair was still in that short ponytail of his.. but when they put him on the gurney his hair was nearly to the middle of his back."

"Why would they suddenly change like that?" Zack asked, he was still fairly new himself and didn't really know Genesis, Tseng he had only met a few times for missions.

"I don't know, Hojo I know is itching to get his hands on Tseng to find out but Veld isn't leaving his side until he wakes up." Hojo was absolutely chomping at the bit to get his hands on Tseng, had been since he first saw the Wutai man. No one knew why but it always creeped Sephiroth out.

Hearing something Sephiroth looked up his brow furrowing. "Seph what?" Angeal watch the man stand up and move towards one of the vent he motioned for Angeal to talk normally.

Sighing Angeal continued talking it was probably just a couple new Turks crawling around the vents and got lost, they were like rats he swore to Gaia with all this crawling around through the vents. They had even managed to get Zack in on it as well, though that had been more for distraction as Zack was anything but stealthy.

Faster than anyone could see even Angeal Sephiroth had the grate pulled off and was pulling a body through and onto the ground.

Standing up as a second body was thrown onto the ground he blinked seeing two cadets, one with spiky red hair and glowing aquamarine eyes and a blond with hair that reminded him greatly of a chocobo and dark sunglasses.

The redhead groaned shaking his head and looked up his eyes going wide slightly. "Hi General Hotness!" the blond next to him jerked his head up a small sheepish smile starting to spread across his face. "I think we made a wrong turn at Albuquerque…."


	8. Mentorship

Life Long Forgotten: Mentorship

* * *

Acid silver eyes slowly blinked at both the strange version of his title the red head cadet had given him and the strange words from the blond cadet.

"What are two cadets doing climbing around the ventilation system?" Angeal had stood with a stern look on his face looking down at the two cadets.

"Test yo!" Reno smiled up at them actually leaning back on his elbows looking comfortable; even with the feared demon of Wutai standing above him. "Rude man wanted to test us for the Turks yo, says me and chocobo here got some..OW!" Reno grabbed his shoulder where Cloud had nailed it, "I told you, you keep calling me that I'm gonna hurt you."

"No you said you would string me up by my jock strap yo.." Reno growled but it was only half assed and playful. "I can still do that if you want me to."

"Yeah fuck you yo!" shaking his head Reno turned back to look at the two above him. "So yeah, Turk testing yo. I think we failed, were supposed to be.. where are we anyway?" Cloud smothered a smile that was threatening his lips, they both knew exactly where they were, they just couldn't let these two know.

"You're in Commander Genesis Rhapsodos apartment." Sephiroth said watching them critically; the young blond had yet to remove his sun glasses. "Really?" Reno smirked and turned back towards where he could hear Genesis moving around. "yo! Lightning rod! Nice pad!"

"Shut up slum rat!" came from inside the room seconds before the door was flung open. Genesis stood there is nothing but his normal red flannel sleep pants, those light blue eyes of his wide as he looked at the two smaller cadets sitting on his floor.

"Reno? Cloud?" Turning both boys smiled, "sup lightning rod, shocked yourself yet today?" Genesis seemed to sag as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders; Reno was the only one that called him lightening rod and that had started in the village.

"Fuck you Slum rat.."

"Genesis you know both of them?" Sephiroth looked absolutely confused at this point, as did Zack and Angeal, though Zack was hanging back not wanting to get into it just yet; though he was curious. Genesis moved out into the room his eyes moving in a recognizable pattern; just like all the village Genesis had learned to speak like a Turk. Quickly Reno relayed what he knew at least to confirm to the crimson commander that they were in fact in the past and he wasn't insane.

"Yes, two weeks ago I met them down on the training field when I went to find a Turk." Genesis looked up as he came to stand behind the two; he was able to look down just perfectly he could see the mako reflecting on the inside of Cloud's glasses. So he was fully enhanced just like he still had the scar on his shoulder and the wing scar. "This one." He kicked Reno in the ass causing the red head to squeak and shoot a nasty glare up at him. "Was being scouted by the Turks, is that why my vent is open and you two are on the floor?"

Genesis looked up at the vent and then back down a single amber brow raised in obvious amusement. "Yeah yo, we're doin a test for Rude man and General Hotness here just up and pulls us out."

"You will address me as General cadet." Sephiroth growled not really liking being called that by a cadet. "Oh hush General Hotness." Genesis teased and looked over to Angeal smirking before looking back to the boys. Sephiroth blinked just staring at his lover; Genesis was almost never playful in front of other people.

"This one.." he gently nudged Cloud with his foot, "I was actually going to surprise you all on.. I've been watching him for a while and I think he could benefit from one on one training. He's got amazing raw talent but he's over shadowed by the bigger cadets."

"Genesis.. are you saying what I think your saying?" Angeal asked his eyes widening as he looked at his childhood friend. "Genesis, are you seriously thinking of joining the mentor program?" Sephiroth was now really giving this blond on the ground a critical eye and it was making Cloud nervous. The man might not be insane at the moment but that didn't mean Cloud was 100% comfortable with the man; specially when he was giving him that look.

"I am." Genesis said simply his foot still nudged up against Cloud acting as a small support system. He was as close to the blond as he was the two men standing in front of him. Honestly though he understood from Reno they were in the past it was taking his mind a very long time to wrap around it. He did know though that he needed to pretend like nothing had changed, that he wasn't over a hundred years in the past.. The freak out would come later.

"Genesis, you hate cadets, you hate teaching why.. Genesis what happened earlier?" Angeal was suddenly watching his friend warily; Genesis hated anything to do with cadets…hell he spent more time chasing them around hucking fireballs at them than he did anything else.

"I don't know what happened earlier Angeal, we've been over this a billion times since you brought me back to the apartment. I just..Didn't want to say anything until I was able to speak to Lazard." Angeal still looked doubtful as he regarded his friend, though his eyes shifted down to the two still sitting on the ground.

"Cloud correct?" Angeal asked the small blond his eyes taking in the muscular frame under the cadet uniform. "Yes sir."

"Well at least this one had manners." Sephiroth grumbled sending a glare at his lover and Reno. Angeal ignored him instead kneeling down some so he was level with the cadet. "Is that alright with you? Genesis is not exactly known for his patience when it comes to teaching, I'm sure if you are as skilled as he says there are others that can work with you."

Cloud couldn't help but smile though at Angeal's concerned words, he knew Zack was in the room and was trying hard not to look at the man in case he start to cry. "Don't worry Sir, Genesis won't be a problem."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Genesis kicked him in the ass glaring down at the blond. Cloud sighed softly and faster than almost even Sephiroth could see Cloud's hand shot back wrapped around Genesis calf and pulled out, sending the auburn haired 1st onto his ass behind him.

Cloud merely turned back and smiled at Angeal, "I think I can handle him."

Groaning Genesis kicked him in the back playfully; this was one of their games. "smart ass.."

Watching this all Sephiroth's frown deepened; Genesis never mentioned a cadet before and the two were acting awful close. On top of that there was a strange feeling he was getting from the blond; something that was stirring deep inside him. he glanced over to Angeal seeing he had the same strange look in his eyes.

Something about all of this wasn't sitting right with him. Watching Genesis closely he instantly noticed something he never had before; the cadet Reno he believed his name was and Genesis were talking with their eyes. Not like lovey dovey bull shit all those girls prattled on about; no this was Turk talk, something he knew for a fact Genesis should not know.

He watched the two closely; growing up around the Turks had taught him a few things.

_If your gonna mentor him, you better do it fast yo_

Oh god the red head even threw in the yo when he Turk talked…

_I know Reno, Sephiroth isn't going to keep quiet for long..he's too damn smart._

_Who cares what General Hotness thinks, it's Hojo you gotta keep Cloud away from, everyone else can go to hell! If we have to hide him in the Turks we will._

_He's SOLDIER through and through Reno.. He won't be able to take Turk work..you know that._

_What choice do we have if you can't mentor him? He needs the protection from Dr. Psycho._

_I know Reno.. Trust me I know what the stakes are…oh shit he's watching us.._

Genesis quickly looked away unable to meet Sephiroth's gaze, how could he forget the man could read Turk chat. A mental snort ran through his head; Turk chat.. Sounded like some crazy Turk dating website. Scratching his head Reno pushed himself up motioning for Cloud to do the same. "Well sorry we all crashed your little shindig here.. _even though it was General Hotness that pulled us out_ , we should get back to Rude man."

"Nice meeting you all finally..Genesis..let me know what Lazard says." Cloud turned but stopped feeling a hand grasp onto his bicep. Instincts kicking in Cloud whipped around fast as lightening grabbed onto the arm and threw the person over his shoulder and onto their back in front of him.

Seeing the long flow of silver hair as it rested on the ground he blinked in horror seeing he had just thrown Shinra's star General onto his back.

"Holy Shiva's frozen tits.." Zack muttered standing up, violet blue eyes wide. No one had ever been able to throw Sephiroth in a spar..  _never_. Not even Commander Tseng of the Turks could get the slip on him like that. Yet here this tiny little blond cadet had just judo threw his ass..

Sephiroth was staring up in confusion, almost like he didn't know how he went from his feet to his back. "Uh.. Spike..we should uh..go." Glancing back at Genesis Cloud turned and leapt over Sephiroth and bolted out the door with Reno in toe.

Pushing himself up Sephiroth turned dark eyes on his lover, "Angeal..Zack.. out."

Swallowing hard Genesis looked to his lover seeing those dark eyes now directed at him. "Sephiroth, I don't think it's."

"I said out Angeal.. that's an order." Knowing it was detrimental to one's health to disobey a direct order Angeal and Zack both rushed from the room. Crossing his arms over his chest Genesis cocked his head at his normal defiant angle; Sephiroth wasn't going to get much out of him.

* * *

The minute the two hit the halls they leapt up into one of the air ducts and crawled as if their very life depended on it. They didn't stop till they were a good four floors down and half way across the building.

Collapsing against the side of the duct above an abandoned section of hallway Cloud was panting hard, adrenaline and mako pumping through his system causing the glow to show through the glasses. "What the hell did you do that for yo?" Reno was panting just as hard, his own eyes glowing slightly brighter.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I spent the past hundred years running for my life; it's kind of an ingrained response." Cloud let his head fall back against the duct cussing quite colorfully; that little move probably just ruined whatever chance he had of being mentored by Genesis. God how could he be so stupid? This was his one chance to start over; to actually become SOLDIER to live that childhood dream, even if he already knew about the deep corruption inside Shinra.

"Hey don't worry Spike, if lightning rod doesn't pull through Tseng will gladly welcome you into the Turks. Hojo can't touch us..  _ever_.. not after Veld lost Vincent to him."

Cloud shook his head pulling the glasses off. Reno could see that shattered emo chocobo look coming back into those bright blue eyes. "Genesis is right, I'm not Turk material..I can't blindly follow orders given out by a mad man. There is no way I could drop the plate.."

Reno recoiled as if he had been slapped, he knew that wasn't a jab at him, but that was an incident that would haunt him till his grave. "Reno, I didn't mean it like.." Reno held up a hand forestalling the touchy feely shit, "don't yo.. I know I feel the same but I'm a Turk through and through.. you're SOLDIER boy. Let's give the walking lightning rod a chance to talk to Lazard; if we're lucky he can keep Sephiroth off your tail till you're in. Fuck man if you're lucky he might even hide you from Dr. Freak himself."

A blond brow rose in silent sarcastic  _really?_  Rolling his eyes Reno gently kicked the blond in front of him. "Come on yo, Sephiroth hates Freak-instein as much as anyone. Only reason he doesn't kill the SOB is because he doesn't want to be publicly hanged for murder yo."

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to find out, I can feel the connection."

Reno sat up a little more his aquamarine eyes watching him critically. "What do you mean?" wow Reno was going complete Turk on him if he was dropping the yo. Sighing Cloud slumped down in the vent, eyes going distant as he thought of how to word this. "I can feel him, I know where he is.. just like during the chase."

"Wait I thought you said that with the Geostigma rain Jenova cells were gone." Shaking his head Cloud absently rubbed his back, he could feel the wing was still there pressed in against his spine. "It removed the tainted cells from the lifestream after Meteor. It didn't remove the Jenova cells already in my body that had mutated over the four years of my imprisonment. Notice why I have the lovely black wing accessory package." Reno flinched back slightly, a grimace pulling the corner of his lips back, "yeah sorry I forgot about that.. do you still have it?"

Cloud nodded slightly still rubbing his back, "I can feel it pressing in against my spine like it normally does."

"That can't be the most comfortable thing out there." He honestly couldn't image having to feel that all the time, he thought his bad knee was bad enough. "Trust me It's not."

"Come on.. let's go see if we can sneak in and see boss man. Make sure he is alright and isn't shooting every poor nurse thinking he's been captured."

* * *

Oh thank the goddess! Bolting out of his room Genesis could almost kiss his PHS. Normally he hated when Lazard called him down to his office but this time it had been a god send. Sephiroth after reading their privet Turk talk and then being flipped onto his back by some unknown little cadet was on the war path.

' _Saved by the ring tone'_  he would be changing that ring tone as soon as he could; he couldn't believe how obsessed with LOVELESS he was back then. Yeah it was a good play but after a hundred years even had had grown tired of it, especially after losing his best friends.

He knew this little diversion wasn't going to last long, Sephiroth would be waiting for him in his room when he returned and the man had the patience of a saint.

' _I am so fucked.. What the hell am I supposed to tell him? Hi seph! Guess what I'm from the future we're here to save you from going insane and destroying the world!'_ Yeah that would get him a reservation with a nice padded room with a view. Telling Sephiroth he was about to go insane thinking he was a living god  _might_  be the wrong thing to tell a man that wasn't 100% mentally stable to begin with.

Traveling down to Lazard's office from his apartment several floors above Genesis tried to get his head around everything that was going on. He knew he was back in the past, Florin wouldn't have known the things Angeal did; Shinra had been destroyed well before Florin came into power and started to rip apart the ruins. They would not have known about the small secret cubby he had built into the floor of his bedroom where he kept his most prized possessions.

Sephiroth's descent into madness had started when he had been forced to hunt for him. it had been during that hunt he had discovered the files on Genesis and Angeal and the degradation. Sephiroth as was his habit had delved head first into discovering all that he could about his wayward lover and best friend; Genesis would make sure that didn't happen this time.

The change in the time line was already set into motion; he had been healed of the degradation, he wouldn't desert Shinra during the Wutai mission. What he needed to do was find a cure for Angeal..

Genesis froze mid step just feet from Lazard's office. He was healed..maybe..maybe his cells could heal Angeal of the taint! But who could he talk to too find out? Hollander was a hell no; Hojo he wouldn't touch with Masamune, that didn't leave many options when it came to who they could turn to.

He would need to talk to Tseng and Cloud about this, they were both the most level headed of their group, Tseng more so that any of them.

Taking in a deep breath Genesis steeled himself, Sephiroth and Angeal he could bull shit his way through about his change in personality; Lazard.. that was a whole different story. Oh yes he knew his personality was different, he had known for many years. Pushing the door open he stepped into the large office; goddess he never dreamed he would ever step in here again.

"Ah, Commander Rhapsodos, please come in." Lazard stood from behind his desk, same blue pinstripe jacket, purple ascot and thin rimmed glasses. Never in his life did Genesis ever believe he would be happy to see this Shinra again.

"How are you fairing? I heard you took quite a tumble today." Moving over to the desk Genesis sat down with his normal flare; it felt weird being in his long heavy duster once more, he almost never wore it back at the village.

"I'm fine Director, blood sugar must have been low." He didn't like to admit any sort of weakness but he couldn't exactly hide this one, too many people had seen him go down. "It must be an epidemic than, four others went down as well the exact same time you did; Commander Tseng also went down about the same time."

Genesis didn't need to ask who the SOLDIER were that went down he knew already who they would be. With that knowledge he knew now that the entire village had been brought back, which would also mean Vincent was back as well. ' _Good.. If Vincent is around Sephiroth will have a chance to know his real father and not believe those foul words Hojo spews.'_

"Director, I know this is short notice but I would like to join the mentor program." Lazard froze mid shuffling papers. He turned slowly, gloved fingers absently pushing the glasses back up his nose in what he recognized as a nervous habit.

"Join the Mentor program?" setting the papers down Lazard folded his hands in front of him on the desk; those blue eyes scrutinizing him from across the desk. "I take it you have someone in mind then?"

"Cadet Cloud Strife, I saw him a few weeks back and have been watching him since. He's a small cadet and so is easily over shadowed by the larger boys, but he has raw talent."

Turning to his computer Lazard quickly pulled up the cadets file; it shouldn't be hard to locate the boy, not with a name like that. Sure enough it pulled up quickly; a very young very pretty little blond looked back at him with some of the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Turning his attention to the actual scores a frown crossed his lips. These were not the scores of someone that had raw talent, these were the scores of a kid that was on the road to being kicked from the program.

"Genesis have you looked at the boys scores?" he knew from Cloud that he had done pretty damn poor the first go around. "Director, you know as well as I do the DI's tend to play favorites, if I were going off his file only I never would have looked at him." Genesis started to absently fidget in his chair; it was a habit he had picked up at the village when he was anxious. Realizing he was doing it he instantly stilled once more trying to pull up his old arrogance. God it was a lot harder than he thought to try to become his old self.

Seeing Lazard still giving him an uncertain look he figured it was time to bring out the big guns. If there was one thing he knew about Lazard is that he hated loosing possible SOLDIER cadets to the Turks. "He's also being scouted by the Turks."

A single blond brow rose at that before blue eyes turned back to the computer. "Which Turk is scouting him?" it wasn't uncommon for the lower Turks to be scouting possible members, it normally never came to fruition. "Tseng was scouting him along side another cadet in the same class." If Tseng was scouting it was almost a sure thing that the cadet would be plucked up to the Turks. Tseng was known for his silver tongue, and he  _always_  got what he wanted.

Genesis bit back the smirk he felt creeping onto his face as he saw that calculating look crossing Lazard's face. He wasn't even lying about all this; if they didn't snatch the blond up for SOLDIER Tseng would surely take his lover under his wing. If you knew nothing else about the Turk leader he was possessive, he kept those he cared about close to him. Cloud was about as close as you could get to him, the entire time in the village he had never allowed another into his bed.

"I will allow this, keep in mind commander that from this point on you are one hundred percent responsible for this cadet. His academic, and physical training for the SOLDIER test; everything he does from this point out will reflect on you including his failure to enter the SOLDIER program." There was no more leeway for mako intolerance as they had moved to the start of the program. Shinra was getting tired of training children to be SOLDIER just to get to the end and find out they couldn't handle mako. All children entering the program were tested for that first thing, if they failed that they were not permitted into the SOLDIER program.

"I understand Director." Genesis was jumping for joy inside; he could now completely protect Cloud from Hojo. He wasn't worried about Cloud not making SOLDIER; hell he just threw Sephiroth for crying out loud. No Hojo getting a hold of his once experiment was their biggest concern; the SOLDIER mako shot they could forge very easily, being friends with a Turk had its advantages.

"Alright, well go down to the cadet training hall and retrieve your cadet.. Angeal can work you through the rest." Standing up Genesis nodded slightly before taking off at almost a dead sprint resisting the urge to kick up his heels.

Turning the corner he slammed on the breaks nearly colliding with a very solid body. Seeing the familiar black leather and silver hair he swallowed hard. Yep..Seph wasn't going to wait very long at all. Before he could react long pianist fingers wrapped around his weapons harness and all but dragged him off to one of the side rooms.

Locking the door behind them Sephiroth pinned his lover with a glare, still with his fingers locked around the weapons harness he fished his lovers PHS from his pocket. Not pulling his eyes from his lover he shut the phone off and towed it in one of the inner pockets of his own leather duster. He didn't say anything knowing the silence unnerved his lover and would cause him to talk.

Shit he forgot about this. Sephiroth could stare a king behemoth down and no matter what life time they were in it always unnerved the hell out of Genesis. Sighing he looked to his lover, this was the first time seeing him in the flesh in hundreds of years, last thing he wanted to do was fight.

"Please Sephiroth, I don't want to fight.."

Sephiroth slowly released Genesis weapons harness his mind reeling; Genesis never acted like this, it was like the man matured over night. "Genesis, what is going on?" he didn't like being left in the dark especially when it came to the one man he allowed this close to him. "I don't know how much I can tell you Seph.. but please just trust me on this alright. What I can tell you is that little blond cadet is someone we need to keep from Hojo at all cost."

A small frown pulled at Sephiroth's lips, those acid green eyes darkening slightly at the mention of Hojo. "Why?" what was so important about this blond that they had to protect him; granted he was curious as hell since he had been taken completely by surprise by the blond.

"I can't say why.. that is his decision if he wishes to reveal it. Please Seph, you know as well as I do what Hojo does to people that catch his attention." A small shudder ran through Sephiroth, oh yes he was quite familiar with what Hojo did to his specimens.

Sighing Sephiroth shook his head, he had to be going insane. Looking back up to Genesis acid green met ice blue "you're serious aren't you." Genesis nodded slightly, the whole time pleading silently with Sephiroth to accept what he said. "Alright..but I want answers…eventually."

"I'll make sure Cloud knows, thank you." Moving forward Genesis wrapped his arms around his lover and simply laid his head on his shoulder feeling the strong corded muscles wrapping around him in return. God how his missed this man..

* * *

"I guess they released boss man early." Reno and Cloud were moving down the halls of Shinra. They had just been to the hospital section to see if Tseng was awake; well he was awake.. and gone. "And without your Turk keycard we can't get into the system to find out where he has gone." All Shinra employees were given keycards that were tracked so they could monitor the movement of their employee's even the Turks.

"Reno you have really lost your touch if you have to rely on keycards." Both boys completely froze at the soft tenor from behind them. Whirling around Cloud all but launched into the arms of his lover "your okay!" blinking he looked up flushing brightly, did he seriously just sound like a girl there?

Tseng who looked a little worse for wear simply smiled down to the now much younger looking savior. He honestly felt the same way at the moment, he was freaked the fuck out but was managing to keep his cool at the moment. Seeing Veld when he woke up in a hospital bed had nearly given him a heart attack.

"So do either of you care to elaborate on exactly why I'm running around in my Turk uniform again and I'm seeing dead ex bosses?"

"Long story short boss man, planet was still dying.. Sent our happy asses back with as much previous powers as it could and we're supposed to keep Sephiroth from taking a swan drive into a mako reactor." Pinching the bridge of his nose Tseng let out a long string of very colorful Wutainese cusswords. Oh his head felt like it was about to explode and he got run over by a bunch of rampaging chocobo's; this was so not his day..

Running a hand over his face he reached down and pulled Cloud's sunglasses away slightly seeing those beautiful mako infused eyes staring back at him. "Well this just complicates things.."

"Lightning rod said he was gonna try and mentor him yo."

"Is that what the phone call I got from Lazard was?" about ten minutes ago he had gotten a call from Lazard all but bragging he had stolen another cadet from him. He forgot how childish this stupid rivalry was between Turk and SOLDIER.

"Probably yo, Sephiroth caught us as we were trying to sneak into Gen's apartment.. Rude told us to say it was Turk testing. Probably believed that yo."

"Let's hope." Tseng gently ran his finger along Cloud's back feeling exactly how much smaller the boy was in this body. "Come, let's see if we can find Genesis and find out for sure." If not you can bet Cloud's hot ass he would be coming to the dark side.. Veld wouldn't be able to stop him.

Tonight though he was finding the nearest bar and getting shit faced…then he would freak out about being in the past.


	9. Turks

Life long forgotten – Turks

* * *

"By the Goddess how hard is it to find a damn chocobo looking cadet in Shinra!" Genesis stormed out of the last cadet classroom, pale blue eyes burning with a bright fire. For the past hour and a half Genesis and Sephiroth had been scouting all the cadet classes looking for a certain reclusive blond wanna be chocobo.

Sephiroth actually found it amusing to see Genesis doing exactly what Angeal was forced to do every day with the puppy he insisted on carting around. Though he was greatly amused he made sure to keep it from his face knowing Genesis had a flash point temper and he  _had_ been on the wrong end of that temper before; granted it was nowhere close to Tseng's legendary temper, but it was still fearsome.

Carding a hand through his hair Genesis suddenly stood up a little straighter, the preverbal mako light bulb clicking on above his head. "No.. he wouldn't be.. would he." Without elaborating Genesis took off for the Shinra building once more from the sector two plate where the SOLDIER and Cadet training base was. Sighing almost silently Sephiroth trudge after his lover, he still had way too many questions that he wanted answer for, but Genesis tended to clam up if pushed for answer he didn't want to give.

Knowing it was simply better to follow the eccentric redhead Sephiroth padded after the older male and back up into the Shinra building. Honestly Cloud wasn't looking to be that good of a SOLDIER perspective, he should have been at his classes along with the other cadets yet no one had seen him since that morning when they woke up.

Moving up into the glass elevator Sephiroth raised a brow as he saw exactly what floor Genesis punched. "Department of Administrative research?" what in Gaia's name would a cadet be doing up at the Turks public office; how the hell had he gotten up there to begin with? The Turk public office was highly guarded and required a certain security clearance that no cadet would have.

"It's a hunch.. actually it's my last resort." Genesis was tapping his foot it was how he used to handle being in enclosed spaces like this; he missed the simple house he could leap up into if he had to.

Shaking his head Sephiroth leaned up against the glass panes folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. One thing he would find out is exactly why Genesis seemed to have matured, but not matured over night, and why the hell his hair was so much longer.

The ride up was short even though Genesis was acting like it was the world's longest elevator ride. Moving into the large sitting area which was unsurprisingly empty aside from Shotgun who had been stuck on secretary duty again the two made their way to her desk.

Hearing the soft footfalls that could only belong to SOLDIER Shotgun smiled seeing Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos. "Well what brings two SOLDIER officers to the lowly Turk office?"

Moving up to the desk Genesis leaned up against the desk looking down at the ash blond sitting behind it. "Is there by chance a blond cadet running around up here with hair like a chocobo's behind?" Shotgun actually giggled and nodded, "sweet little kid, yeah he's with Tseng in his office. He came up with Tseng and a new Turk."

"Reno.." Genesis muttered and nodded he should have known Cloud would go and try and find Tseng to make sure the man was there and alright. "Can we go back then? I've been looking for Cloud for the past hour and half."

"Yeah just make sure to knock so Tseng knows there is someone coming in." hitting the button to unlock the door that lead back to the Turks office area Shotgun turned back to her social network she had been playing on. It must have been a really slow day for the Turks if she was out here playing around.

Pushing himself into the office space Genesis and Sephiroth moved back to the door that read "Commander" and gently knocked.

The voices inside halted and the door opened a second later, aquamarine eyes peeking out through the door crack. "Yo lightning rod! What's up?" huffing at Reno Genesis shoved on the door knocking the Turk back; he wouldn't be hurt since this was a game they played all the time.

Laughing Reno stepped back away from the door before he was brutally shoved away by the damn 1st class. Tseng had reinstated him as a Turk and he was already in his lazy version of the Turk uniform. Moving into the room behind Genesis Sephiroth resisted the urge to sneer seeing the smart mouthed red head from before now in a Turk uniform, a very poorly worn uniform.

Hearing a triumphant "HA!" he turned his attention to the large mahogany desk he had sat in front of who knows how many times through his young life; only now in his normal seat there was a little blond cadet currently pulling a bunch of paper gil to him from across the table.

Tseng was sitting in his chair behind the desk scowling as his lover cleaned him out once more. They had all been talking about what they were going to do and what was known so far and had decided to play some poker to kill time before dinner. They knew Cloud was damn good at the game but he was cleaning Reno and Tseng out of house and home.

"Let me guess Vincent taught you didn't he." Vincent was a master at poker, no one played him anymore they swore his coat cheated for him. "Nope, I learned on my own." feeling the two Jenova projects behind him Cloud turned and smiled pocketing his winnings. "Hey Gen, feel like losing some money?"

Rolling his eyes Genesis moved up and took Reno's vacated seat throwing his feet up on the mahogany desk. His black boots had just barely touched the wood when Cloud leaned back and shoved his feet off the table. "Rules are the same here lightning rod, feet stay on the floor." Tseng chuckled from where he had sat back in his office chair, amusement shinning in his eyes as he watched the two Jenova projects. He was very aware of the very confused Sephiroth standing slightly back from the group and stood up moving up to the man. "You look lost, it's not often you have that look on your face."

Sephiroth blinked his eyes shifting over to the man that had practically raised him, hell raised most of them. Acid green eyes quickly looked over the Turk looking for any signs of the pain the man had been exhibiting only a few hours ago in the meeting. Other than his face looking a few years older and his hair being considerably longer he looked simply tired and a little flustered at having lost a decent sum or Gil.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, he didn't scare easily but watching his dear friend collapse like he had had scared him. Tseng smiled slightly bowing his head just a little in his normal nod, he was trying to revert back to how he used to act but considering how long it had been even he had forgotten how he used to act as a Turk. Veld had contributed it to Tseng passing out, not the fact the man was really hundreds of years old and had simply changed that much in personality. "I'm fine, I had a fever that I didn't know about until it took full hold, simply over heated me." Unlike SOLDIER who couldn't get sick a day in their life Turks were not enhanced enough to avoid the more serious bugs. Tseng having been born premature and being a sickly child seemed to be a little more susceptible to them than his other Turks but they were never overly horrible.

Sephiroth frowned some seeing that Tseng was also hiding something from him; recognizing that look Tseng gave him the ' _It's classified, don't push it.'_ Look that he had been forced to use when Sephiroth was a young teenager and stuck his nose into everything.

Frowning even more Sephiroth reached out grabbing the Turk and threw him over his shoulder, he would put up with the hiding information by his lover, he wouldn't put up with it from his friend.

Squeaking Tseng found himself resting painfully over a metal covered shoulder staring down at a length of silver hair and a leather covered ass. "Sephiroth what are you doing?" Genesis was looking at his lover with wide eyes. Cloud had instinctively stood up seeing Sephiroth manhandling his lover, while he knew the man wasn't insane didn't mean he was going to trust him around the man he loved.

"Tseng and I need to have a little talk… without the peanut gallery." Not giving Genesis or the others a chance to respond Sephiroth swept out of the Turks office said Turk threw over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Oh this damn shoulder guard was digging into his abs, and it hurt like hell! Trying to find something to grab onto to Tseng glared at the figure carting him into Rude's empty office. "Sephiroth, what in Gaia's name are you doing?" He managed to grab hold of Sephiroth's belt and was keeping himself up enough to keep some of the pressure off his stomach.

Being placed down on the ground finally in Rude's office Tseng unconsciously dusted himself off before looking over to the man he practically raised. "Sephiroth.."

"Niisan what are you hiding." Blinking in shock Tseng looked up into those acid green eyes; eyes that were normally well guarded were showing all their emotion now. Confusion was the largest with that lost little child coming in a close second. Sighing softly Tseng moved over and gently set a hand on either side of Sephiroth's head, his own steel colored eyes meeting those acid green, he knew he couldn't tell him and it was killing him, he hated lying.

"I wish I could tell you ototo, but I can't not right now."

Growling Sephiroth pulled away his eyes narrowed into a dark glare, "don't give me the same BS response Genesis did, something happened. Your hair is longer, you look like you have aged three years over night, you are even acting differently." Unconsciously Tseng reached back grabbing his hair, he was so used to it being this length he hadn't spared it a second glance when he awoke. His hair back in the days of Shinra had been much shorter; at its longest when he was a director had been to his shoulder blades.

"Don't lie to me Niisan."

Lowering his eyes Tseng rested back against the desk; he couldn't tell Sephiroth that he was from over 100 years in the future, the SOLDIER General would be shipping him off to the psych ward any moment now if he did. Slowly he looked back up seeing the General was still standing there expecting answers, and one thing about Sephiroth he had unlimitless patience when he needed it.

Sighing softly he pushed himself up a lie already forming in his hand. "It's a new mako treatment, experimental that was done to a select few Turks and SOLDIER without any notification to those around. Only the labs and President Shinra knew aside from those selected; they were hoping to give milder side effects so SOLDIER and Turks were not out for days after injections. As you can see…" he held out his hair showing the length. "It had some side effects, hair growth.. ageing it would seem, in Commander Rhapsodos case hallucinations."

Sephiroth frowned, that was a very believable story, but with just one flaw. "Why wasn't I informed of it, or Veld? So that we could monitor our men for adverse affects?" Tseng actually shrugged a small smile playing on his lips. "You know the science department, paranoid as hell and would rather not have a failure come back to them..might as well lie and make it look like a bug."

And the hole was perfectly covered, if this truly was the science department's doing he could see why Genesis was disinclined to say anything, the red head hated anything to do with the Science department and to admit to being an experiment didn't sit well with anyone.

Walking over Sephiroth set his arms around the Wutai man hugging him gently. "You feel off come to me alright, and fix that new Turk he's a disgrace to the uniform already." Chuckling softly Tseng nodded returning the hug tightly, he would never admit it around the others but he did miss this man terribly.

"Yo boss man you still alive or did General hotness kill you?" pulling away Tseng chuckled at the dark growl reverberating through Sephiroth's chest. "I'm fine Reno..It will be a cold day in hell before Sephiroth can take me down." He smirked up at the silver General and headed out of Rude's office, a now pouting Sephiroth following behind him, it was their little joke that neither one could take down the other their mock fights always ended up in a draw.

Pulling open the door Tseng smiled seeing Genesis and Cloud both standing there, Genesis holding the blond chocobo back as no doubt he wanted to bust down the door to get to his new lover. "Lazard informs me that you stole a possible Turk away from me."

Smirking Genesis nodded a hand coming to rest on Cloud's shoulder. "Yes Commander, you might have gotten your slum rat.." "Fuck you Rhapsodos.." "But I got the chocobo.."

Sighing playfully Tseng mock glared at Genesis, "you better treat him well, otherwise nothing Lazard says will keep him in SOLDIER." Chuckling Cloud looked between the two and pretended to swoon, "oh two beautiful men fighting over me.. whoever shall I choose!"

Genesis, Tseng and Reno all started to laugh leaving Sephiroth to be even more confused then he already was. Cloud laughing shook his head flashing Tseng a brilliant smile, "we just wanted to make sure you were alive still Tseng we're gonna head up get me into my new room. I'll see you around won't I?"

Tseng nodded, god he wanted to pull the man into his arms and ravish him right now but until his birthday in a few months they had to keep their new relationship under wraps as Cloud was technically under age at this point; and the whole Commander / Cadet thing also didn't' look good to Shinra.

"Alright cya around, good luck Reno.. you'll need it." Cloud turned heading out of the Turk office, his strides long and confident as he moved, they were not the strides of a cadet. "This coming from Tseng's newest Turk..I don't think I will need the luck as much as you."

"Shut up chocobo" Reno growled but headed back into Tseng's office. Chuckling softly Cloud once more headed towards the front office.

Tilting his head to the side slightly Sephiroth looked to his lover before looking to Cloud once more. "Cadet.."

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Genesis moved to stand next to his lover eyeing him warily. "My duty as General." Sephiroth said lowly before turning back to look at Cloud, he noticed the boy was watching him with careful eyes. "I want to make sure this cadet is worthy of your sticking your neck out.. I will test his skills."


	10. Oh fuck me..

Life Long Forgotten: Oh fuck me...

* * *

Genesis froze, watching his lover before his eyes narrowed. "Sephiroth, I assure you that his skills are adequate."

Cloud watched as the two commanding officers of SOLDIER had a stare down; this was not good..If all the stories he had heard in the village were true then no matter what Genesis did he was fucked. Sephiroth was the epitome of stubborn, though Genesis was a very close second. If this situation wasn't going to turn into such a disaster for him he would laugh, run back to Tseng's office for a bag of popcorn and watch this fight unfurl.

"Commander, I will be testing his skills." Sephiroth's voice had dropped to a dangerous tone that instantly set Cloud on edge. Genesis saw this out of the corner of his eyes and growled, his legendary temper starting to rise. "Is that an order,  _General?"_

Over the years knowing Genesis, Cloud had gotten a little ' _Genesis warning'_  sense. Right now the Commander was about ten seconds from pulling out his beloved fire materia and lighting his lover's long silver hair on fire. Knowing how much Genesis had missed Sephiroth, and not wanting to be the reason the two had a falling out on Day One, Cloud quickly stepped between the two.

"Genesis.. It's alright."

Genesis looked down, startled that Cloud had stepped between them. Sephiroth also blinked at seeing the tiny blond standing between them, face blank of emotions "Cadet, I was speaking with..."

"Shove it, Sephiroth, you want to get your ass kicked so badly, then let's go... stop arguing with your lover like an old married couple and move your ass."

Both Sephiroth and Genesis could only stare open-mouthed as Cloud brushed past them and down the hall. Genesis came out of his shock first, stifling a laugh as he glanced at his lover. Sephiroth was watching Cloud with a strange look on his face, he was sure it was because no one had ever spoken to him like that, especially a cadet. Oh he was going to have to tell Tseng to review the video footage for this, no doubt the Turk would fall out of his chair after seeing what his lover had done.

Coming out of his shock, Sephiroth closed his eyes and started slowly counting backwards. Alright, the Cadet had his attention now...

* * *

' _What the fuck am I doing!'_  That thought kept cycling through Cloud's head as he followed Sephiroth and Genesis towards one of the SOLDIER training rooms. How stupid could he be? Not only was he only a Cadet right now, he had just told the General to shove it. He knew he had the man's complete attention now, and he had a feeling it was going to come back and bite him in the ass hard core. He didn't even know what he was going to say if for some reason he found out he was Mako enhanced, he really didn't think he could use the Mako Poisoning shtick as he had the green ring in his eyes.

Deflating even more now, Cloud shuffled after them into the training room. Hearing clashing blades already Cloud looked up, blue eyes widening behind Rude's glasses. The training room was already occupied by none other than Angeal Hewley and Zack.

Cloud felt his heart slam to a stop seeing the much younger boy, noticing that he was only in the blues of a 3rd class. He really had to wonder exactly how far back in the past they had been brought back if Zack was only a 3rd class, when Cloud had first met him on the mission he had been First class.

Hearing the door sliding open, Angeal pulled back, allowing Zack to fly past him and fall flat on his face on the mats. Throwing a hand over his mouth, Cloud bit back a laugh watching his once best friend take a wonderful nose dive into the mat.

"ANNNGGEEEALLLL!"

Angeal pointedly ignored the puppy as he walked over to his two friends, though his dark blue eyes slid over seeing the cadet standing with them. "I see you found him, where was he?" Genesis had called him thinking for some reason the young cadet would be up with his puppy.

"He was up with the Turks, he was cleaning Reno and Tseng out of their money." Genesis smirked back at Cloud seeing him patting the pocket that had all the gil. "What can i say, While Tseng has a great poker face he has horrible luck."

Angeal shot his two friends a raised brow curious look, this whole thing was getting strange. He noted that Sephiroth looked a little on the perturbed side, wondering silently if that little red head had called him 'General Hotness' again.

"Angeal, we're going to borrow your room for a minute, Lazard has agreed to allow Genesis to train the cadet, but i wish to test him myself."

Chuckling softly Angeal watched the younger man, seeing the slight twitch in his jaw he knew all too well. This little cadet was getting under his skin, bringing forth that need to explain the unknown.

"Did you check to make sure that he was even advanced enough in the class to have any sword training?" Sephiroth shrugged slightly turning back to look at the young Cadet. "I would assume so, as he said.. 'you want to get your ass kicked so badly, let's go'." A single silver brow rose seeing Cloud blushing slightly under the glasses and digging the toe of his boot into the mat.

Zack pushed himself back up onto his feet, blue/violet eyes wide as he regarded the little cadet. "Did he seriously say that?" A bright smile crossed his lips and he dodged Angeal's grab for his harness and threw an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Angeal, can we keep him?"

Angeal put a hand over his eyes resisting the urge to bash his head into the nearest hard surface. Startled, Cloud looked up at Zack, a small smile crossing his lips, instantly feeling that old connection once more.

Tilting his head slightly, Zack looked down being able to see behind the sunglasses and stopped short. Brilliant mako eyes with a green ring looked back at him.

Instantly pain raced across his brain and his vision blacked out.

 _Cliffs of white surrounded him, snow drifting down almost lazily around him. '_ snow?'  _Twisting around rapidly Zack looked around him, he was on the side of a mountain out in the middle of nowhere. He knew what snow was but had never been around it in his life, he had come straight from the tropics of Gongaga.. he hadn't been on any missions outside of Midgar yet._

_Curious and a little more than freaked out he bent down trying to pick up some of the snow, wasn't snow supposed to be cold? Seeing his hand pass right through it Zack started to freak out in earnest, what the hell was going on? This wasn't mako booster day, he shouldn't be hallucinating._

" _Angeal! Commander Rhapsodos! General Sephiroth!" Hearing footsteps he ran forward relief flooding him, Angeal had to be out here as well. Turning a bend in the path, he stopped dead, eyes widening as he found himself looking at well.. himself._

_A slightly older version of himself was walking up along the mountain path, in.. was that a First class uniform? Even freaked out he did a mental fist pump seeing the uniform on himself._

_Walking beside him was a infantryman, a little farther back was obviously a Turk and even farther back was another infantryman._

_The other Zack turned looking back and raised a hand. "Yo! don't fall too far behind." Smiling, he turned back to the infantryman by his side. "At least someone is keeping up"_

_He continued to watch the infantryman, the younger Zack blinking recognizing the voice of Cloud instantly. " Well, I'm a country boy, too."_

_The older Zack looked curious eyes widening slightly. "From where?"_

_The two slowed to a stop only a few feet in front of him, turning to look at each other even though you couldn't see Cloud through the ugly head gear the infantry were forced to wear. "Nibelheim." The old Zack arms crossed laughed loudly turning away from Cloud. " How about you?"_

_Zack watched on in the utmost confusion as the older version of himself turned back around poking a thumb into his own chest. "Me.. Gongaga." He sounded so proud when he said that too. Well he was! He was the first SOLDIER from Gongaga though he heard from some of the villagers that one of the Turks was also from there._

_Cloud gave a small laugh causing both Zacks to raise their hackles so to speak. "Heeeyyy" Well at least even in his own imagination the older version of himself had the puppy whine to his voice. " What's so funny about that! You know Gongaga?"_

_Cloud lowered a hand from his mouth looking at Zack. "No, but it's such a backwater name."_

" _Ditto Nibelheim."_

" _Oh, like you've been there."_

_It was funny, they were arguing like they had been friends for years, but.. Where Cloud was from would have been one of the first things Zack would have asked if they were friends, yet this Zack so much older didn't even seem to know Cloud's name. What in Gaia was going on?_

_He watched his older counterpart turn back, "I haven't, but there is a reactor there, right?" Cloud nodded not saying anything. "A Mako reactor outside Midgar usually means..."_

" _ **Nothing else out there**." The two finished at the same time, alright that was just downright creepy! Not even he and Angeal did that and he had been around Angeal for months now. The two laughed realizing what they had both done, the older Zack turning back to look down the pass where the Turk and other infantrymen were still walking. " Good news, Tseng!"_

_Wait, Tseng? That was the name of the Turk Sephiroth had been worried about earlier that day, saying he had collapsed. Zack hadn't actually met any of the Turks, he certainly hadn't even met Tseng, especially to the point he was on first name basis with the man._

" _Me and..." the other Zack turned to look at the infantry man who pulled off his helmet revealing a younger looking Cloud. '_ Wait a second.. there is no glow to his eyes! I could have sworn I saw a mako glow!'

" _Cloud."_

" _Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts, OH YEAH!"_

"Zack!"

Blinking rapidly Zack looking up seeing Angeal standing in front of him, worry etching his face. Sephiroth stood not far away, eyes narrowed as they flickered between Zack and Cloud. There was something going on, he was certain of that now.

Zack had completely blanked out for several minutes, Angeal shaking the young Third and getting no response from the normally hyperactive young boy. Angeal naturally had gone mother chocobo trying to get his young ward to answer him, Cloud and Genesis had simply looked at each other. While he could not see Cloud's eyes, he could easily read Genesis, he was worried, but it wasn't the same worried Angeal was exhibiting at the moment.

Shaking his head, Zack gave Angeal one of his brilliant puppy smiles, easily masking how shook up he was at the moment. "Sorry.. got distracted." Angeal made a noise, not really believing him at the moment, but he would press later when they were away from his fellow officers and the cadet.

Setting a hand on his shoulder he looked back at the three standing in the center of the room. "If you don't mind, I would like to see this as well." Out of the three of them he was the only one with any experience with mentoring a younger boy.

Seeing Angeal was trying to pull attention away from his student, Sephiroth nodded, looking back to Cloud. He wouldn't press the issue with Zack, that was Angeal's responsibility. Genesis and his reputation on the other hand was  _his_ responsibility.

"Cadet, take a weapon." He motioned towards the wall where a stand of standard issue broadswords was sitting.

Following the direction Sephiroth was pointing, Cloud tried not to show his disgust. He had been forced for a short while to use one of the SI swords when the Buster sword was being repaired during the chase for Sephiroth, he wouldn't wish those swords on his worst enemy. He wouldn't bring out First Tsurugi, hell he didn't even know if he could summon his beloved blade since it hadn't been made yet. He was already risking a lot just by doing this, summoning his sword would only make matters worse.

Sending a look at Genesis knowing the Commander would know it even without seeing it, and moved over almost reluctantly to the sword rack. Picking one up he tested out the weight, shitty, just as the other had been. Knowing the others weren't going to be much better as these were training swords, he moved back.

Catching a glint of metal from the corner of his eye, Cloud jerked slightly seeing Masamune gripped in a black leathered hand. Instantly blanking out his emotions, he tried not to let the panic at seeing the blade in its owner's hands once more over take him.

Now over by the racks Genesis tried not to fidget, he could feel the change in Cloud. While the blond had never really told him what happened during those times he faced off against Sephiroth, he could see it haunted him.

Twisting the blade in his hand, Sephiroth watched the young cadet closely. While it was not unusual for his opponents to be nervous and wary, he could feel the caution pouring off the cadet. If he looked hard enough he could almost see blue eyes behind the dark lenses watching his every move, like prey did a hungry hunter. Strange...

Not giving any warning, Sephiroth lunged, a silver brow raising as his attack was blocked and his blade shoved away almost effortlessly. He could feel the power in Cloud's arms the minute their blades had clashed, he was a lot stronger than he looked. Chalking it up to beginner's luck he brought Masamune around, ready for another attack when he blinked seeing the blond was gone.

Feeling a disturbance in the air behind him he whipped around just managing to catch the blade before it got close enough to do damage. His frown deepened, no cadet should have been able to move like that, Angeal and Genesis even had trouble getting the slip on him. Seeing this little blonde was more skilled than he originally thought he upped the ante.

Leaping back Cloud fell back into the familiar dance as his blade clashed with Sephiroth's. He flinched when a particularly vicious hit rattled the cheap SI sword, sending shock waves up his arms. He noticed instantly that his form was sloppier with this sword, the weight much lighter than what he was used to with the Buster sword and First Tsurugi.

Sephiroth had noticed this as well and was pressing it to his advantage.

On the sidelines Genesis watched anxiously, Cloud was amazing as always. Most First class couldn't last this long against Sephiroth and yet a 'cadet' was. He could see, though, that he was losing, the sword a hindrance to his fighting style.

Angeal saw this as well, but something else was standing out more. He had helped train many SOLDIER and they each had their own unique fighting style, while Zackary was still young in his training he had a style all his own... a style identical to this cadet. Seeing Cloud over-balance, having over compensated for the blade's weight, he flinched slightly. "It's over..."

Seeing the same thing Angeal did, Sephiroth pressed forward slamming the back of Masamune into Cloud sending the cadet flying across the gym, the SI sword flying from his hand clattering to the ground some distance away.

Grunting hard Cloud slammed into the ground, he  _really_  hated those swords. Opening his eyes he blinked seeing the world was much brighter. ' _Shit, where did they go!'_ Rude's glasses must have slipped off when he hit. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck raise he turned slightly watching Sephiroth approach from the corner of his eye. "Just like a puppet that had his strings cut."

Instantly panic flooded Cloud's mind, puppet repeating over and over against in his head.

He sensed it before he saw it, power flowed around the blond, that strange feeling he had gotten when he first saw Cloud in Genesis apartment flaring up in him. Turning brilliant silver/green eyes down he barely had time to leap back before a massive blade cleaved him in two. Sliding back he raised Masamune, his brain stuttering to a halt as tried to process exactly what he was seeing.

Cloud stood before him, the last vestiges of green disappearing from a sword that looked very much like Angeal's beloved Buster sword. How... only he and Genesis knew how to summon their blades to them. Looking up seeing the glasses were gone from Cloud's face his brain slammed back into gear, his own eyes widening as he looked into brilliant glowing mako blue eyes ringed with green.

Cloud had the eyes of a First class...


	11. The price of freedom

Life Long Forgotten - The Price of freedom

* * *

Not knowing what was driving him, Zack pushed forward, fingers wrapping around handle of Angeal's beloved Buster sword, pulling the massive blade from the man's back. His strides long and confidant, the sword which should have been a challenge for him held easily in his hand.

Ignoring Angeal's and Genesis shouts, the young Third Class moved to stand between Sephiroth and Cloud. Eyes - much older than they had been only a few minutes ago- regarded the panicked blond in front of him.

"Spike.." The voice that spoke was older sounding, calmer, nothing like the normal hyperactive teenager.

Angeal made to go after his student but found his way barred by an arm, growling slightly he looked over to his friend, the growl dying in his chest seeing the look on his face. Genesis was watching the two, his eyes sweeping back and forth between the two rapidly. Something seemed to click in Genesis' brain.

While in the Village, everyone had noticed the similarities between Zack and Cloud, the young blond having many of the quirks and nervous habits the puppy had. When asked, Cloud would clam up and become an Emo chocobo about the issue, but seeing them directly across from one another...

They were identical, from their stance to the way they held their swords, even the slight tilt of their heads. The realization slammed into Genesis like a runaway Shinra express, Cloud _was_ Zack!

Reno had told him one night when Genesis had inquired shortly after the blonds arrival, that when they saw Cloud again four years after his and Zack's escape he claimed to be a SOLDIER 1st.

Reno had found it strange, especially when he talked about being in the reactor with Sephiroth when he went nuts, but had brushed it off to the Mako Poisoning he suffered through. Now though everything was falling into place.

Sephiroth's mutations were virtually unknown compared to his and Angeal's, who says that through the Jenova cells Zack didn't imprint himself onto Cloud... which meant...

Genesis turned pale blue eyes back on the scene in front of him. Zack was talking Cloud down in a low enough tone he couldn't make out what he was saying. Sephiroth was standing back, his eyes showing his shock, whatever he had been expecting... a cadet with the Mako levels of a First Class had not been it.

Cloud slowly lowered First Tsurugi, blue eyes darting between Sephiroth and Zack. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the initial panic back, managing to calm himself down so that he was thinking rationally. Feeling the weight in his right hand he looked down and cursed quite colorfully, pulling on many of the words he had heard Tseng uttering over the years.

He had done the one thing he told himself he wasn't going to...

Well at least he knew he still had First Tsurugi and could summon her, problem was he summoned it in front of Angeal and Sephiroth... and Zack. Remembering that Rude's glasses had flown off Cloud cursed even more turning his eyes to Genesis.

Seeing those eyes turning to him, Genesis sighed dramatically and put a hand over his eyes. "This is why I was trying to keep this under wraps." He lowered his hands glaring at Sephiroth.

Feeling those eyes on him, Sephiroth looked over and flinched seeing the dark glare. Genesis' words from this morning running through his head  _'that little blond cadet is someone we need to keep from Hojo at all cost.'_ Now it was starting to make sense, more than likely Cloud had been one of his subjects and had gotten away somehow. Sighing deeply he put Masamune away. "Genesis, you could have just told me he was one of Hojo's projects."

"Wait, what?" Both Cloud and Genesis said at the same time, each with equal dumbfounded looks.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes moving over to his lover and flicked his nose. "You could have saved yourself a lot of headache by just telling me, I'm not going to ship him back off to that monster." He was still confused about exactly what had happened to his lover, Tseng, and now Zack, the blond he could completely understand. Though he would be grilling Genesis about exactly how he had come across the little blond, and he would be investigating that sword. Now that he wasn't looking down the point, it was a beautiful blade.

Laughing Zack moved to Cloud's side and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

The minute he did it was like he was being electrocuted, pain flared across his body, a scream ripping from his throat as black overtook his vision once more.

Hearing the scream, the three SOLDIER officers whirled around, watching in shocked horror as both Zack and Cloud collapsed, respective swords clattering to the ground.

Rushing over Angeal dropped to his knees, hands instantly moving to Zack's throat feeling for a pulse. "Zack?" Looking the boy over he noticed the sweat beading his skin, his skin was feverish and his eyes were rolling in his head. ' _This is the exact same as Genesis...'_

Pulling his student up slightly, Angeal looked over to Genesis who was checking over his own charge, pale blue eyes wide as he met his.

Just what the hell was going on!

* * *

_"Summons aren't meant to be used like this! What happened to dreams and honor."_

_"We...are monsters... we have neither dreams nor honor."_

_"Soldier, doesn't mean monster..."_

* * *

_" You want to make SOLDIER? Hang in there.."_

_"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor."_

* * *

_"SOLDIER is like a den of monsters, don't go inside..."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know man... I thought I knew but..."_

* * *

_"Hey Zack..I don't think I have seen you use that."_

_"This... Is a symbol of my dreams and honor...No, it's more... I had almost forgotten, thank you Cloud."_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

_"Sephiroth! why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me.. Sephiroth!_

_"Sephiroth! have you completely lost your mind?"_

* * *

_"Hey Cloud, I have to go to Midgar...Do you want to come with me?"_

* * *

_"Are you here, to take us back? Just walk away! I thought we could outrun the army, but the Turks are a different story."_

* * *

_"You were part of Hojo's new experiment, a modified version of Jenova runs through you."_

_"What? Seriously..."_

_"Your cells will be my gift of the Goddess, the degradation will cease."_

_"You're twisted..."_

_"The monster has been harvested and can be discarded."_

_"You're the monster."_

* * *

_"We, will all join the life stream... You are no exception"_

_"The planet has become my guardian"_

* * *

_"Oh man... The price of freedom is steep."_

* * *

_"You... will be... my living legacy."_

* * *

Hearing a battle cry and thundering feet, Veld shook his head before returning to his paperwork. It wasn't very well known around Shinra as it would ruin their reputation, but the Turk office was a giant adults playground.

Hearing squeals and battle cries was an everyday thing, hell, it was a battle to get from his office to the break room for coffee, as nearly every time he left his office he was dodging nerf darts, water balloons, and the occasional paintball. He swore that his men just lay in wait for him to leave his office.

Hearing the office go completely silent was enough to pull his attention from the report in front of him.

Explosions, yelling, gun fire, cursing, laughter... were all normal and told him everything was alright. Complete silence, well, that was enough to put him on guard instantly. Pushing himself up from his chair he instinctually grabbed his gun, moving cautiously up to the door, cracking it just enough to look out.

Turks stood in various states around the main office area, several were holding water balloons, while a few others had super soakers. All of them though were facing towards the front of the office.

A frown pulled at Veld's lips, noting the looks on most of their faces. It was a mixture of shock and wonder, well that ruled out the fat ass walking into the room, or any of the other executives. Honestly, it would have shocked him if any of them got the balls to actually walk into the office, most of those fat cats were too damn afraid to come in, Reeve being the only one brave enough.

Now intrigued on what exactly had gotten this group to freeze in place, he stepped out of his office, only to freeze himself, his eyes going wide as they locked with brilliant glowing crimson.

"Vincent..."

A small smile crawled across Vincent's lips, he honesty hadn't believed Chaos at first when he woke up in his coffin once more. So he really was in the past... Veld was still Director of the Turks, his son was still alive, and sane.

"Verdot..."

Moving over Veld gripped Vincent's shoulders, eyes wide as he took his old partner and dear friend in. His hair was considerably longer and he was dressed completely in leather, but he looked exactly like he had the last time he saw him, well... aside from the bright glowing crimson eyes.

"My friend, how?" Even after all these years, hoping and praying that Hojo had been lying, that Vincent was alive, he didn't know what to say. Vincent took pity on his old friend gripping his shoulder in return, mindful of the sharp gauntlet. "It's a long story, one I do not wish every Turk to hear."

Getting the hint, Veld turned to his men and sent them all a glare before leading him back into the overly familiar office. How many hours had the two of them spent in here bullshitting and lazing about? Turning back, he regarded Vincent, for the first time since his disappearance his department felt whole once more.


	12. Daddy Valentine

Life long forgotten - Daddy Valentine

* * *

Genesis sat in his living room, staring at the coffee table without truly seeing it. They had brought both boys back up to his and Angeal's apartment, not wanting to take either to the hospital in case word got out about Cloud and filtered its way up to Hojo.

Zack was what had them all worried, well, Angeal and Sephiroth, that is. They had been carrying the two back up to their room when Zack had come to for a very brief moment. His eyes had opened briefly, enough for Genesis to see the green ring around his pupil. His words had been quiet, thankfully only loud enough for him and Angeal to hear. " _'Geal...you're alive..."_  That combined with the First Class ring had sent shivers of dread down Genesis spine.

Everything was happening too fast! There was no way they were going to be able to hide this from Sephiroth now! Angeal would know instantly that something was wrong with his puppy, and with Sephiroth seeing the  _exact_  same thing he had he was going to piece together that something was seriously wrong.

As much as he hoped and prayed, Sephiroth was far from dumb, he might act slightly air-headed around those he knew well, but the man was a genius. He would easily start picking up on everything, especially when the others started to show up. Kunsel would be a prime example, Sephiroth knew him through Zack, and that would instantly set off the alarm bells when the man showed up different, Kunsel was one of those that if anything was wrong you knew it instantly. What the hell was he thinking, those alarm bells had to have turned into alarm sirens by now.

Glancing up he caught the look his lover was shooting him, oh yeah, those bells had turned into four alarm sirens. Ducking his head again he tried desperately to figure out an excuse for why he couldn't tell his lover. He should have known that Seph would take to Cloud easily, he had been around Hojo his whole life after all, but this might be a stretch too far.

' _Yeah Seph, the reason I look so different is because I'm actually over two hundred years old and somehow got flung back in time and I merged with my past self! Cloud too... oh and Reno.. and Tseng... and..."_

Oh yeah, that would go over  _so_  well.

Sighing softly, he glanced up hearing Angeal move back into the room. "Still asleep?" His friend nodded, worry etching every line in his face. "He's muttering in his sleep, I can't understand most of it, but something he said came through loud and clear." The worry etching his features only deepened, obviously whatever Zack had said disturbed the honorbound man.

"What did he say?" Sephiroth asked, voice curious but slightly wary. While not unusual for Angeal to get disturbed by something someone said, it was strange when it came from his puppy.

Angeal sat down on the couch heavily, eyes dark as he regarded his two friends. "It was broken, almost like he was trying to talk through extreme pain, but none of that was reflected on his face or in his breathing." Lead felt like it had dropped into the pit of Genesis stomach, dread creeping back up his spine.

He had asked exactly how Zack had died, even though there was no body ever found having already returned to the life stream. Reno and Rude had found the area due to radio reports. The rain had washed most of the blood away, but there had been massive amounts on the bluff overlooking Midgar still, that could only happen to a SOLDIER first if they had been riddled so full of bullet holes the mako could not heal them fast enough.

If Zack really had regained his past... well, future... well... ah fuck it he had no idea. If he regained his old self, and was speaking through extreme pain... He had been alive for a while after the army had left.

Even at his most insane, Genesis  _never_  would have wished that fate on anyone... let alone Zack.

Angeal shook his head trying to remember all the words. "For the both of us... That's right, you're gonna live. You'll be my living legacy. My honor, my dreams, they're yours now."

Sephiroth's eyes widened hearing that, a shiver running down his spine. Those were the words of a man on death's door. As far as he knew the worst injury Zack had ever sustained so far was a few broken ribs and second degree burns when Genesis hit him with a fire ball.

Genesis' mind was a whirlwind of activity, Angeal's words running circles around what he knew of Cloud and what he had seen. The theory that Cloud had become Zack after his death was starting to make all the more sense. If Cloud had been touching Zack when he died - like it sounded - it was very possible through the Jenova cells the two possessed Zack imprinted himself, his skills... his memories onto Cloud. Just as Genesis and Angeal could do to monsters and clones.

Cloud was a Sephiroth clone, there was no telling what mutations and powers the boy had.

"All we can do is wait for Zack to wake up 'Geal." Angeal nodded, his face softening at the affectionate nickname Sephiroth used.

Still trying to figure out what exactly was going on, Sephiroth found his eyes being drawn to the massive Buster-style sword that was leaning up against the wall. Glancing at Genesis' room where they had left Cloud, he stood and picked up the sword.

While Genesis had carried Cloud back, and Angeal - Zack, he had gotten to carry Cloud's sword back. In the elevator he had spent most of the ride up ignoring Genesis fidgeting, instead looking over the sword. He had noticed the weight almost instantly, he had been allowed to handle the Buster sword a few times when he and Angeal had first become friends. This sword was easily as heavy as the buster. Being able to really look at the sword since they weren't in the cramped confines of the elevator, he twisted it in his hands.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Genesis sounded slightly exasperated, he should have known that the minute he could his lover would be investigating the sword. Sephiroth was a blade lover, he had a very extensive collection himself, and something this rare and unique was sure to catch his eye.

"I have never seen a blade like this before." Holding the blade up much as Angeal did, he allowed his eyes to travel over the blade. Seeing the patterns in the metal he knew it was damascus steel, but there was something else mixed into it, something powerful.

"It's a beautiful blade, though a little extensive on the decoration," Angeal said, his own dark blue eyes looking over the blade.

Chuckling softly, Genesis stood and pulled the sword from Sephiroth's hands. "First Tsurugi," He said holding up the sword. Cloud had allowed him to play with it a few times in the village, and he must say, aside from weight, he had fallen in love with the blade.

Twisting the blade around slightly, he only had to search for a minute to find the latch that unlatched the two side blades. Reaching down, he pulled them both off, extending the handles easily and set them down on the coffee table. "Ascalon and Sidewinder." He hit another release, releasing the two top blades and laid them down beside the first two. " Merciless and Avenger." He was already pulling the hollow bottom sword from the main blade as he spoke and leaned that up against the table. "Vendetta... and this" Now free from the other blades, the main blade still in his hand sprung open to its 'attack' position as Cloud had called it. "Vigilant."

Sephiroth was practically vibrating next to him, fingers itching to reach out and play with this beautiful design. Angeal had even stood up, eyes wide as he looked over the intricate design of the blade.

"I have never seen a design like this..."

"Mmm, I believe that Cloud designed it himself." The two SOLDIERs looked over to Genesis, Sephiroth stopping halfway towards picking up one of the side blades.

"That little cadet designed this?" Picking up one of the side blades he examined it looking at the locking mechanism. "Wonder how much he would want to design me one..."

Angeal resisted the urge to facepalm, Genesis, though, didn't have the ability to help himself and did, his hand connecting audibly with his forehead. "Sephiroth, you have  _enough_ swords already."

The look that crossed Sephiroth's face was priceless, it was as if what Genesis had said was pure sacrilege. How dare he say that Sephiroth had enough blades, the look was if he had told him Christmas  _and_  his birthday had both been canceled.

Seeing that look, and knowing what it meant seemed to warm a section of his heart that Genesis thought had long since died. This... really was happening, if he were honest with himself this past day had felt like a walking dream and he was waiting for the nightmare to begin. But it was real, they had all been given a second chance at life, and there was no way in hell he was going to screw this one up.

First step, get rid of the bitch. Than he would go after Hojo and make sure to torture that slimeball till he was begging for death, torture him some more, and then..  _maybe_  kill him. He would need to ask Tseng to give him some lessons on how to  _really_ torture someone. As much as the rest of the world was ignorant to what the Turks did on a daily bases, it was no secret to the higher SOLDIER officials that the Turks were the Shinra assassins.

Speaking of the Turks... Sephiroth's PHS went off with a ringtone he could not mistake for anything other than Veld's.

Setting the blade back on the coffee table, Sephiroth pulled his PHS out. Like always he didn't have to say a word, the Turk seeming to know when he had picked up. "Alright, I'll inform him and we'll be down shortly."

Flipping the phone shut he looked to his two friends. "That was Veld, he asked for Genesis and myself down to the Turk office." Cocking his head to the side slightly Genesis pushed his power out feeling down to the Turk office. It was unusual for Veld to call Sephiroth down, generally he did only for top secret missions and that was only him by himself.

Feeling familiar energy, he smiled softly, Vincent was down there... Sephiroth was about to gain the father he had always wanted. It was obvious from the feeling he was getting from the Vampire, like the rest of them he was back as well.

"Keep us informed if anything changes."

Angeal nodded looking over the sword allowing the two to walk off.

Genesis secretly hoped that being presented with his biological father would be enough to pull Sephiroth away from the mystery of what was going on... at least for a little while.

* * *

The walk down to the Turk office was for the most part quiet, that was... until they rounded a corner and instantly heard a voice that had both Sephiroth and Genesis running back around the corner as fast as they possibly could.

"Newbie, the only way you could be less productive right now is if you were, in fact, the wall on which you're leaning against. Of course, then you'd be providing some jackass with a wall on which to lean against and reflect on what a jackass he truly is. I know! Here, it's a conundrum. But don't you worry about it - I'll tackle the mission briefing upstairs. In the meantime, you could at least pretend to be doing some work. And right about now, even though you don't have your basket, aw, it's just a terrific time for you to skip away, Shirley. Skip away. Skip away. Go on. Skip away."

The two first class SOLDIER watched with pity in their eyes as a newer 3rd class skipped past them and bolted past them only throwing a meager salute at the two.

Swallowing the two looked around the corner, seeing the purple uniform with their back to them.

SOLDIER Second Class Cox... The only man that could make Sephiroth turn tail and run by simply walking into the same general vicinity. He was a senior member of SOLDIER, one of the first recruited from the infantry when the program began. He had a temper on him to rival Genesis' own, and a tongue that could slash open the thickest hide.

The only people that were unaffected by his sharp tongue were the Turks, hell they took  _lessons_  from the man.

Sending each other uneasy glances, the two SOLDIER officers slowly moved out and down the hall hoping to Genesis' Goddess the man would not notice them. He was currently rubbing his forehead, leaning against the wall.

Sephiroth had just drawn level with the man when they heard him speak, instantly both men freezing where they stood.

"I was just now wondering if there's anything that could actually push my headache into a full-blown migraine, and... there you are."

Bright blue mako eyes opened and leveled on both men, then shifted and locked with Genesis'.

"And you, my little precious, should give some thought to purchasing some non-bunching panties. They give you the extra support you love so much, while protecting against those offensive lines underneath your uniform."

Blinking Genesis turned back looking back at his ass before remembering he didn't  _wear_  underwear in his uniform.

"Oh for the love of...  _Come on,_  Shirley." Cox rolled his eyes in exaggeration and turned marching off muttering to himself.

Both Sephiroth and Genesis waited until he was well out of sight before breathing again. "Goddess..." He had forgotten exactly how vicious the man was. They wouldn't get rid of him because he was actually a damn good SOLDIER and was one of the primary teachers of the 3rd and 2nd class, but  _damn_  he was a bastard!

"Come on, before he comes back."

Hearing a familiar whistle from the direction Cox had just gone, Sephiroth and Genesis turned and ran,  _knowing_  the man was coming back for a second round.

Not stopping until they reached the Turk offices, the two SOLDIER burst into the room and slammed the door shut sliding down it.

Shotgun who was still on secretary duty started to giggle like hell. "Cox, huh?"

"How did you guess." Sephiroth pushed himself up, dusting himself off acting as if he hadn't just bolted in here. Shotgun giggled all the more flipping her hair back behind her shoulder. "Because he is the only reason you ever bolt into the office like a bat outta hell, though the lack of diving behind the couch is new."

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth moved over ignoring the couch comment. That had been  _once!_  Now he was branded for life...

"Veld called us."

"Oh yeah, Genesis, Tseng is the one that wanted you, he's in his office. Sephiroth, Veld is in his." Nodding the two men headed back through the locked door both instinctually ducking as several nerf darts came flying towards them.

When they had gone up looking for Cloud had been the Turks lunchtime, so naturally the office was deserted. Now though, it was getting close to the end of the day and this is when the Turks got playful.

It had shocked him the first real time he had seen this. Shinra's top assassins acting like children...That was until Veld had explained it to him.

People that spent most of their life torturing and killing people on a daily bases, tended to lose their humanity after a while.

When the Turks were first implemented, it was not that uncommon after a few years for the members to start showing sociopathic tendencies. They would lose all sense of their humanity, and many would end up going on mass murdering sprees or turning on loved ones.

The Director that Veld took over for had a PHD in Psychology, and recognized the signs in many of the Turks present. He had done a mass purge of the department and re-hired and trained from the ground up all new members, Veld included in those ranks. To help keep this from happening again, all the Turks were carefully screened and certain aspects were searched for. He also implemented the ability to goof off in the office, which they had discovered those Turks had kept their humanity and retained the childish side of themselves.

It was a system Veld had kept in place, having learned from his predecessor.

Ducking a water balloon aimed for his head, Sephiroth bolted into Veld's office slamming the door and leaning against it. He heard several balloons hit the door and snickered moving to the window and pulling the blinds back and stuck his tongue out at Katana.

"They will get you one of these days, Sephiroth."

Chuckling Sephiroth turned back to where he knew Veld to be behind his desk. "It will be a cold day in hell when...they..." His words faded off, his eyes locking with brilliant crimson, his brain stuttering to a standstill.

It was like looking into a mirror, a slightly distorted mirror as the coloring was off, but …

Veld carefully stood, his eyes moving between Sephiroth and his dear friend. "Sephiroth, allow me to introduce you to my old partner and SIC Vincent Valentine..."

Blinking slightly, Sephiroth looked the man over, the name clicking into place. "He's the man you swore Hojo killed." Veld had told him several stories about his old partner. He swore up and down that Hojo had been the one to kill Vincent and that was the reason nobody was ever found... because he was using it.

"He did kill me..."

Jerking his head over, Sephiroth once more regarded the Turk across from him. That voice...it... sounded just like his own, the same deep bass. Closing his eyes an image flashed across his eyes, a Mako tank filled with liquid, a man with black hair suspended inside, still dressed in a suit.

Shaking his head, he felt a headache starting, he always got one when memories that old surfaced. He tried to repress most of those from his infancy and childhood just for that reason, but some still managed to slip through.

"Sephiroth... He's also your biological father."

The blood froze in his veins, eyes widening. "My...father...?"

Vincent nodded watching his son, he hoped, this younger version of his son would be just as accepting as the future one had been. "When I awoke from the coma I had been in, Hojo had been there and told me you and your mother had both died shortly after your birth, and imprisoned me."

Sephiroth slowly sank down into one of the many chairs in front of Veld's massive desk. Hojo... wasn't his father. His father was alive, and a Turk, and had been told he was dead alongside his mother. Hojo wasn't his father...

Hojo wasn't his father...

_Hojo wasn't his father..._

_**HOJO WASN'T HIS FATHER!** _

"YES!"

Throwing himself back in the chair, he threw his hands up into the air laughing loudly. Forgetting about his SOLDIER strength, the chair tipped back, sending the silver-haired teen toppling backwards with a squeak.

Laughing, Vincent moved over and looked over the chair smiling down, seeing Sephiroth smiling back up at him. "Well, that was elegant..."

"Shut up, dad..."


	13. Zack

Life Long Forgotten - Zack

* * *

_You...You'll be... my living legacy._

Slowly brilliant blue eyes rimmed in green blinked open, their glowing depth brightening in an attempt to combat the darkness in his room.

 _His room..._  It was strange, being able to actually think that term once more, and have it actually mean something more than a vague memory. ' _What am I doing here though...'_  A frown pulled at his lips, eyes sweeping around the darkened room. He had been in the lifestream watching spike as he about blew everything, and the next thing he knew he was feeling pain for the first time since his death, and then seeing Angeal above him,  _feeling_  the warmth rolling off his body.

How... how had he gotten here?

He was not supposed to be here as well, Aerith didn't have the power to send him back, so...how?

Lifting a hand, he made a soft humming noise, feeling once more the sensation of having a physical body. Was strange and honestly, kind of creeped him out after having spent how many hundreds of years as nothing more than a spector.

"And to think, Sephiroth is terrified of ghost.."

Oh they had a hell of a laugh when Sephiroth first learned how to bend the lifestream to his will to allow him to pop up onto earth to visit Genesis. Genesis had about had a heart attack, but once he found out what was going on he had made the crack that Sephiroth while afraid of ghost was now one himself. They had  _not_ let the man live it down the entire time in the life stream.

Hearing heavy footfalls outside in what he knew to be the apartment, he turned his head slightly simply listening to sounds that had once been so familiar. ' _Angeal...'_

Rolling onto his side he simply looked at the door that led out into what he knew to be the main living room of their joint apartment. No doubt the hulk of a man was pacing back and forth, that natural mother chocobo instinct having kicked up in the man.

Tears started to burn in his eyes, remembering the dark day he had been forced to take his second fathers life.

Brushing them away he slowly sat up, determination filling his very blood. No... If Spike was sent back to fix the past, he was damn well making sure Angeal didn't follow down the same path. The man was the world to him, there was no possible way he would survive his death a second time.

Aerith had been the only one to help him through... Aerith... She wouldn't be back. She would have been far too weak, even if she could bring herself back as well. ' _Just means I need to take a swan dive through that grate again!'_ _THAT_  was going to be fun...NOT!

Now came the hard part, while he wanted nothing more than to burst out of the room screaming Angeal's name and hugging the man till he was on death's door once more, he  _knew_ Angeal would know he was different. It was an unconscious change after his death, but even Zack had realized it in himself that he had matured over night. What was he like again before his death? Oh yeah, a bubbly, slightly air headed six foot puppy that was ignorant of the workings of Shinra and the world, with huge idealistic dreams. The same dreams that had spurred a little blond chocobo to join in the hopes of becoming a hero like Sephiroth.

Cloud... the tiny little infantryman that had managed the unthinkable. He had become even more powerful than Sephiroth.

Memories of his current life flitted across his mind's eyes, just hours ago said little cadet had thrown Sephiroth. Chuckling softly he buried his face in his pillow a wet spot starting to appear on it, the chuckle turning into a quiet sob. So many different memories and emotions were hitting him, this was the only way he knew how to let them out.

He almost missed the sound of the vent above his bed popping open, and the lighter weight settling down on the bed. "Zack..." Slowly Zack lifted his head, that Zack had been nearly identical in sound to the one uttered so many years ago on the cliff face outside Midgar. Looking up, the vision in front of him flashed for a second before it came back into focus on brilliant blue eyes rimmed in green, and unbelievably spiky blond hair.

A small smile crossed his lips reaching up fluffing the already spiky hair. "Hey Spike..." He watched as one of the first bright smiles in so long crossed Cloud's face, second before he was chocobo glomped.

Laughing softly he wrapped his arms around the young boy, feeling the soft shaking through the corded muscles of his back. Closing his eyes, Zack tightened his grip pulling Cloud closer. He would not let Cloud take this all on to his shoulders alone, he would be there to help take the weight of this burden.

Feeling a sharp pain in his side he yipped very much like his puppy namesake and looked down seeing those blue eyes glaring at him. "What did I do?!" He kept his voice down hearing the footsteps in the livingroom stop.

The little chocobo continued to glare at him, " a closet Zack...really."

"Hey!... It was funny.." Zack jerked again at the growl and the sharp pinch to his side. "Hey it was Aerith idea not mine...ow okay it was my idea... _Cloud!_ " The last part came out as a puppy whine. He jumped off the bed trying desperately to get away from those pinching fingers.

"Zack, did you enjoy the life stream?"

Feeling a trap Zack looked up to his friend, trying to give him the best puppy eyes he could. "It was alright..."

"Good.. cause I'm sending you back!"

Yipping Zack bolted from the room, an irate chocobo behind him. Both charged past a very startled Angeal, he didn't know the two were awake, let alone see Cloud enter Zack's room.

Leaping over the couch Zack found himself in a standoff with the angry chocobo across from him. "Come on Cloud, you have to admit it's funny, you can now tell Tseng you came out of the closet... OH SHIT!" Zack barely managed to dodge Cloud's lunge for him.

He had barely made it a few feet around the couch before his weapons harness was grabbed by a very familiar strong grip. Swallowing he turned big puppy eyes up to his mentor, though almost instantly realized his mistake as Angeal's eyes went wide seeing the first class green ring.

* * *

"You're kidding..."

Tseng sighed moving back to his desk, sitting back in his chair. Now he remembered why he had been so stressed out all the time, already he was missing their quiet life in the village.

"I wish I was, that was the first thing Vincent did upon waking up in the past. She wasn't in the reactor, which supports the theory that Hojo moved here there prior to Nibelheim."

Cursing Genesis started to pace in front of the large desk, his boots muffled by the thick carpet. He absently noted that he needed to have a talk with Lazard about getting carpet put into their offices.

"This throws a monkey wrench into everything..." Hojo was one of the most paranoid fucks on the planet, even by the time Cloud reached the village, they were  _still_  trying to decipher some of Hojo's files. They were so heavily encrypted that even Reno who was a master hacker had extreme difficulty decoding them. The files pertaining to Project 'S' and Jenova were some of the most heavily encrypted, now that the bastard was alive again...meant it was going to be even harder for them to track down Jenova.

Rubbing his temples Tseng looked up at Genesis, knowing he was probably going to get a fireball thrown at him. "If we can't unlock where she is, our only option may be to allow the events follow their previous course."

Genesis froze mid step, furious pale blue eyes snapping to calm amber. "Do you care to repeat that Turk..." Eyes narrowing Tseng stood up and moved to stand in front of Genesis, being naturally a good several inches taller than the man. "So we're going to start this again,  _Commander_." His voice was dripping with venom.

Hearing that voice was like a bucket of ice water being thrown no his temper. Flushing at what he had done Genesis turned away, looking sheepish. "Sorry Tseng..." Nodding slightly, Tseng moved back to his desk sitting on the edge, arms folded over his chest. "I know it's not something you want to hear, but remember history has already changed simply by our mere presence here. Sephiroth didn't have Vincent the last time, now they are sitting in Veld's office..talking I hope. That is already in a step towards keeping him grounded, we also have approx two years until Nibel is due to take place, that will give us time to ground him more." Tseng ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the desk. "Besides, without your desertion from SOLDIER, he has no reason to investigate your and Angeal's disappearance, meaning he won't discovered Hollanders files about project 'G'. Without that discovery he won't dig farther into the circumstances of his own birth..."

Genesis glowered at the Turk, he really  _hated_  how bloody smart that man was at times. He hadn't even thought of that yet, but it seemed the man had already come up with a complete plan.

"The only fatal flaw, is what spurred Hojo to act when he did. Zack informed us that Sephiroth was planning on deserting Shinra, he had hit the breaking point with them hiding information about you two..."

"Without Sephiroth's desire to leave..."

"Hojo wouldn't have a reason to act yet, he wouldn't move Jenova to the Nibelheim reactor, leaving her wherever she is hidden."

Sighing softly Genesis fell into one of the leather chairs before Tseng's desk, gloved fingers rubbing at a headache that was quickly building behind his eyes. "Well..." Another deep sigh and he carded his hands through his hair. "We have two years to figure out where the alien bitch is... that also gives us two years to figure everything out."

"Hey Genesis! You ever coming out?"

Hearing Sephiroth on the other side both men sent each other knowing looks. Sephiroth never shouted through the door, he would come in with or without knocking.

Moving over to the big filing cabinet against the far wall, Tseng pulled out two super soakers and threw one to Genesis. "Alright Seph, just give me a minute to get my pants back on." Genesis quickly ducked a swat for his head. Looking over he made a kissy face, this being an old game between the two of them.

Tseng glared darkly, pointing to the super soaker and pointing to Genesis. Oh Genesis was sure the Turk would get him at some point, Tseng never made idle threats.

Leaning against the door jam, Tseng placed a hand on the door knob and silently counted to three and threw the door open.

 


End file.
